


Jaehyun's Family Vacation

by CultureQueen



Series: I'm Your Sunshine, My Funny (Not So Little) Valentine [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, He's 3000 percent in love with Hyuck here, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Johnny being a protective bro as per usual, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Poor Jaehyun is just trying to get by, Romance, Sad Ending, Some sexual themes but nothing too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureQueen/pseuds/CultureQueen
Summary: If you asked Jaehyun if he knew that being put in a headlock in the middle of the beach would be the result of dating Lee Donghyuck, he probably wouldn’t have agreed to come to vacation with his family. Yet, here he was turning lobster red, caught between his boyfriend and said boyfriend’s cousin having a screaming match. The clusterfuck of people surrounding them did nothing to diffuse the situation. Donghyuck was pissed because he was still being treated like a child. Johnny was pissed because his baby cousin was dating his roommate. Jaehyun just wanted to breathe and eat his ice cream in peace.This is how it all started.





	1. Prologue: Sweet Talk to Me Babe

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“Do you have your toothbrush packed?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“All of your swimsuits?”

 

“Yes.” A little more exasperated. 

 

“Your glasses, a rain jacket, your retainer, and your inhaler correct?”

 

“Yes, yes, and yes to all of those things. Hyuck, I’ll have everything packed, don’t worry.” Jaehyun stood over his suitcase, meticulously folding a pair of jeans. He smiled to himself as he heard his boyfriend whine over the phone. 

 

“Jae, we’ll be in Jeju for ten weeks. I don’t want you to forget anything.”

 

“Are you sure this isn’t just you freaking out about me meeting your family?” A pregnant silence followed his statement before he picked his phone off the bed to stare at the boy on the other end of the FaceTime call. 

 

“I mean, not entirely…” 

 

“So I’ll take that as a yes.” Donghyuck bit his lip and looked away. 

 

“Yeah…” Jaehyun fell back on his bed and smiled softly. 

 

“Everything will be fine. I’m going to meet your people and they’re gonna love me just as much as my parents love you. We’ll have a great time in Jeju and we can finally spend some time together.” 

 

“I’m not worried about my aunt and uncle not liking you. It’s my cousin that I’m more worried about. You know how insanely protective he is of me.” Donghyuck has told the older boy all of the stories of his cousin Youngho and how he believes that no one is good enough for him. Jaehyun scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Sweetheart, don’t worry about him. It’ll probably take me two, three days tops before he falls for my charms.” 

 

“Your charms? Really Jae?” The older boy chuckled at the cute pout on his boyfriend’s face. 

 

“Yes, my charms. No one can resist a Jung, you’re living proof of that.” 

 

“After several failed attempts of you asking me out...”

 

“Hey, you’re with me now aren’t you”, he exclaimed. Donghyuck cackled at the distraught look on the brunette’s face. His laugh broke Jaehyun out of his faux devastation and the older boy felt himself fall even more in love than he already was; if that were even possible. He loved Donghyuck more than the Sun, the moon, and all the stars in the sky. Donghyuck was the universe and he wouldn’t want anyone else. 

 

“Of course I am. I love you”, he replied. 

 

“I love you more.” 

 

“Impossible.” 

 

The sound of the front door opening and shutting, followed by the clinking of keys on the counter alerted Jaehyun that his roommate was home. 

 

“I have to go and finish packing Sunflower. I’ll call you before I leave tomorrow okay?” 

 

“You better you infuriatingly wonderful, beautiful man.” Donghyuck paused to stare lovingly at the boy on his screen. “I can’t wait to see you Valentine Boy.” 

 

“I’ll be with you soon. We only have two more days until I get to hold you again.” He heard the sound of footsteps approaching his room. “I’ll see you soon my love.” 

 

“Goodnight Jaehyun.” 

 

“Goodnight Hyuck.” The call ended and Jaehyun sat up to look at his roommate Johnny as he entered the room. 

 

“Did you just get off of the phone with your imaginary boyfriend?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes at the older boy.

 

“He’s not imaginary, you just haven’t met him yet.” 

 

“Surrrrreeee.” Johnny paused before taking a few long strides across the room to sit adjacent from the younger boy. “You know, my cousin has an imaginary boyfriend too. Apparently, we’re gonna meet the guy in a few days.” 

 

“I’m sure he isn’t that bad. You never know, maybe you’ll end up liking him”, Jaehyun replied as he continued his packing from earlier. 

 

“We’ll see how that goes.” Johnny picked up a stack of Jaehyun’s shirts and began to help him fold the clothing items. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning so you’ll have the place to yourself before you leave.” 

 

“It’s not like I’ll have anything going on before then.” Jaehyun’s phone dinged and when he opened the message, he grinned. There on his screen was the cutest selfie Donghyuck has taken to date. The younger boy was tightly holding squeezing the Funshine Care Bear Jaehyun bought for Valentine’s Day. 

  
  


**From 🌻:** _‘Funshine says hello’_

  
  


Johnny saw the lovesick expression on Jaehyun’s face and threw a t-shirt at him. “Dude, you are beyond whipped.” Jaehyun threw the shirt back at him and chuckled. 

 

“Shut up and fold my clothes Seo.” 

 

They continued folding in comfortable silence, naive to the wild ride they were about to get into. 


	2. Chapter One: Unfamiliar Stares I Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and his mother looked at each other before quickly following after Donghyuck. They rushed to the living area and saw Donghyuck in the arms of a man. One that Johnny was very familiar with.

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“Yeah mom, I just landed. I’m going through baggage claim now.” Jaehyun anxiously stood in line, waiting to swiftly retrieve his luggage and take the bus to the beach house Donghyuck and his family were staying at. He was on the phone with his mother, half listening to what she was saying. 

 

_ “Jaehyun, did you hear anything I said?”  _

 

The sound of his mother’s sharp voice snapped the brunette out of his haze. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. 

 

“No ma’am, I didn’t. I’m just really, really tired mom.” 

 

_ “I was saying that you should say hello to Donghyuck for me. He’s such an angel Jaehyun, when will you bring him around again?”  _

 

“I’ll bring Hyuck home when we’re not insanely busy. Besides, I’m trying to spend this time alone with him.” Aside from meeting the family, Jaehyun was more so looking forward to spending quality time with his boyfriend. It was hard enough even planning a coffee date, especially with Jaehyun being in grad school and Donghyuck working on his undergraduate degree and his internship. Maintaining the relationship was hard on them but it was worth it. Jaehyun believed that their love for each other could withstand any obstacle they came across. 

 

_ “I know, I know. Just tell him that I’m thinking of him. I’ll let you go and get situated darling.”  _

 

“I’ll be sure to talk to you later mom. I love you.” 

 

_“I love you too my sweet boy. And make sure to get some sleep ok?”_ Jaehyun smiled sleepily at his mother’s worried tone as he grabbed the suitcases from the belt. 

 

“Don’t worry, I will.” After they said their final goodbyes, he scrolled through his contacts to Donghyuck’s name. The call went through and the sound of Hyuck’s cheery voice filled Jaehyun’s ears. 

 

_ “Hey Jae, how far away are you? My aunt is getting antsy.”  _

 

“I’ll be there in about 30 minutes. I’m just waiting for my bus to come.” Donghyuck sighed loudly and Jaehyun grinned at how cute the younger boy’s impatience was. 

 

_ “Ugh, just get here as fast as you can. It’s been so long since I’ve smooched your stupidly handsome face.”  _

 

“That sounds promising. I may have to run there.” 

 

_ “I have no doubt that you’d get here quicker than the ride you’re trying to catch.”  _

 

“Speaking of which, my ride just showed up. I’ll let you know when I get to the beach house.”

 

_“I’ll be waiting.”_ Jaehyun listened to Donghyuck make kissing noises over the phone before ending the call. He made his way to the bus and took a seat, already feeling the butterflies of nervousness and anticipation fluttering in this stomach. 

 

🍯🌻

 

Donghyuck steadily pounded the rice, making sure that it had the right consistency he was looking for to make gangjeong, Jaehyun’s favorite dessert. He was thrumming with excitement over being able to see Jaehyun after being apart for such a long time. While Donghyuck was doing a study abroad program in China, Jaehyun was busy writing his research papers for school, making it hard to spend time together. 

 

“Aunt Sophie, can you pass the food coloring? I’m thinking about making the coating pink this time.” The older woman carefully placed the first batch they made into the fryer before handing the small tube of dye over to Donghyuck. 

 

“Do you know when this infamous boyfriend of yours will be here”, she asked, as she made finishing touches to the large lunch they would be having. Donghyuck picked up the cooking sheet of the finger-shaped desserts before he turned to face his aunt. 

 

“He should be here any minute now. His bus left the airport half an hour ago.” He was setting the cooking sheet on the countertop so the food would dry out when Johnny walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Wow, you guys really outdid yourselves. Everything in here looks good.” He reached out to pick up some food when his mother smacked his hand with her spoon. 

 

“No one is touching anything until our guest has arrived.” Johnny looked at the woman with a dumbfounded expression as she moved past him to check on the gangjeong. 

 

“Donghyuck’s imaginary boyfriend needs to hurry up because I’m starving.” The younger boy hit his cousin in the arm and glared at him. Johnny rubbed his arm, trying to soothe the sharp ache from Hyuck’s harsh slap. 

 

“He’s not imaginary, you just haven’t met him yet. Besides, he’ll be here any minute now.” 

 

“Well, he needs to make it quick. I need to know what kind of guy we’re dealing with here.” Donghyuck sighed and Aunt Sophie rolled her eyes. 

 

“Youngho, we’re not doing this again. How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not a little kid anymore? I can take care of myself.” The younger boy frowned and moved away from his older cousin, checking his phone for any signs of Jaehyun arriving at the beach house. 

 

“Hyuck, I know you can take care of yourself. It’s the people you date that I don’t trust. You know what happened the last time…”, Johnny trailed off. Donghyuck’s past relationships aren't something they talked about outright. Seeing his baby cousin hurt by people in his past made Johnny fiercely protective of him. Johnny has been anxious to figure out who the mystery asshole of the month was ever since Donghyuck made it known that he was in another relationship. 

 

“Yeah I know and I don’t care.” Donghyuck smiled a little and glanced at his aunt as she gently laid her hand on his arm. Johnny could see the light blush forming on the younger boy’s tanned skin. “This one...he’s different. He’s smart and handsome. Kind of dorky and awkward but I love him.” 

 

Johnny wanted to tell Donghyuck that he was too young to be this gung-ho for someone when the sound of Hyuck’s phone rang. The boy looked at his screen and jumped in excitement before sprinting to the door. Johnny and his mother looked at each other before quickly following after Donghyuck. They rushed to the living area and saw Donghyuck in the arms of a man. One that Johnny was very familiar with. 

 

“Hyunnie”, Donghyuck exclaimed. The brunette picked him up and Donghyuck wrapped his legs around his waist, squeezing him tightly in a hug that only Donghyuck could give. Jaehyun placed him back on the ground and brought him in for a slow, sweet kiss. The moment was interrupted by the sound of someone’s throat clearing. Jaehyun broke away, a bright smile and light blush dusting his cheeks, before turning his attention to the source of the noise. His smile immediately faded when he saw the person before him. 

 

“Johnny? What the hell are you doing here?” 

 

“What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?” Jaehyun looked between him and Donghyuck. 

 

“I’m here on vacation with my boyfriend obviously.” Donghyuck looked between the two in confusion. 

 

“Jaehyun, what’s going on? How do you know each other?” Johnny interrupted before Jaehyun could answer. 

 

“He’s my roommate Hyuck. You’re dating my roommate.” The tone in Johnny’s voice wasn’t pleasant. 

 

“Johnny, cut it out”, Aunt Sophie snapped. 

 

“Look, Johnny, I didn’t know that Hyuck was your cousin. Or that you were his cousin for that matter.” Donghyuck looked at Johnny with pleading eyes and based on what he’s been told, Jaehyun already knew where this was going. 

 

“Johnny, leave him alone. You both live together so you know who he is and how he is as a person.” The tension in the air was thick between the three and they sat in silence until the sound of the front door opened. A tall man wearing a tropical print shirt walked into the living room.  

 

“Why is everyone standing around”, he asked. Aunt Sophie raised her hand and shook her head at him. 

 

“We’ll talk about it later Daniel", she said exasperatedly. "Who’s ready to eat?”  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -and so it begins boys...  
> -Poor Jaehyun is about to go through it now  
> -Overprotective cousin Johnny is ready to yeet Donghyuck's man out of existence but Hyuck isn't having it  
> -Donghyuck and Jaehyun are so sweet with each other and it will continue to grow throughout this story  
> -Taeyong is gonna pop up in the next chapter and (try) to act as a voice of reason for Johnny  
> -I think my biggest goal for this story is more dialogue and shorter chapters (cause I'm notorious for writing dissertations as chapters but if you guys want longer then let me know and I'll be down for it).  
> -There's probs more but I probably won't realize it until later on  
> -I'm also making a playlist for this fic based on the chapter titles so stay tuned for that!


	3. Chapter Two: No I Don't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Johnny, what the hell man? Why are you acting like this?” 
> 
> “I’m being this way because I don’t need you in the backseat of the car trying to do God knows what with my cousin.”

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“Just so we get this straight; Jaehyun is your roommate?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And he’s dating Donghyuck?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And Donghyuck didn’t know you were roommates?”

 

“Nope.” 

 

“And Jaehyun didn’t know that you and Donghyuck were cousins?”

 

“Affirmative.”

 

“For at least six months no one knew that your cousin was dating your roommate?”

 

“No Tae, we didn’t”, Johnny sighed. 

 

“So no one put the pieces together”, Taeyong concluded as he sectioned off some of his hair to straighten. He shook his head as he looked in the mirror to see Johnny pacing back and forth.

 

“How the hell was I supposed to know that it was Donghyuck Jaehyun’s been talking about? It’s too much of a coincidence for that to happen. And to make matters worse, they’re always talking about how ‘in love they are with each other’ when they haven’t even been together for at least the length of a pregnancy.” The older male stopped his pacing and looked at the ceiling. “Is this real life? Is the simulation actually breaking this time?” Taeyong continued straightening his hair, clearly unbothered by Johnny’s whining. 

 

“You’ve been hanging around Ten too much.” Johnny frowned in his boyfriend’s direction. The pink-haired man pointedly ignored it.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Taeyong stopped what he was doing and turned around, a disparaging look glossing over his striking features. 

 

“It means you’re being overdramatic Johnny. So what if Jaehyun and Donghyuck are in a relationship? It’s their lives, not ours. And besides, Donghyuck is an adult and is capable of making adult decisions. If he feels that Jaehyun is the right partner for him then he should be able to freely express that without anyone getting in the way.” Johnny opened his mouth in protest but Taeyong put his hand up, effectively stopping him from replying. 

 

“That includes you Youngho.” He turned back around to finish straightening his hair. Johnny walked into the large bathroom and stood behind his boyfriend, admiring the younger man’s face. 

 

“You just had to pull out the Korean name didn’t you?” Taeyong smiled at Johnny’s reflection. 

 

“It’s the only way to shut you up isn’t it?” Johnny leaned down until his mouth was leveled with Taeyong’s left ear. 

 

“I can think of a couple of other ways you could shut me up.” Taeyong side-eyed the older man and smirked. 

 

“I bet you can you pervert.” Johnny stood back up and shrugged. 

 

“I’m just saying, the offer is on the table.” 

 

“Tempting, but we still have to go out for dinner with your family. So, no.” 

 

“You’re no fun”, Johnny said, pouting as he stepped back into the bedroom. 

 

Taeyong shut the straightener off and put it down onto a folded towel. “Oh Youngho”, he said as he stood up. He walked over to Johnny and put his hands on his shoulders, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

 

“We both know that I’m tons of fun.” He pulled away and winked at Johnny. The taller of the two began to turn a furious shade of red. 

 

“When did you get so bold”, he asked, dumbstruck and slightly turned on. 

 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” He pulled Johnny further into the bathroom and pushed him in the direction of the shower. 

 

“Now hurry up and get ready.”

 

“Sir yes, sir”, Johnny exclaimed as he saluted. Taeyong could only roll his eyes, smiling at his silly boyfriend. 

  
  


🍯🌻

 

Jaehyun awkwardly sat in the living room with Johnny and his boyfriend Taeyong. They were still waiting for Donghyuck to finish getting ready for dinner. The restaurant they were going to was pretty fancy and the brunette decided to put on some of his best for the occasion. He decided to go for something dressy but not too formal: a simple white shirt with a dark grey blazer on top, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He stared at the clock on the wall, trying his absolute best to ignore Johnny’s pointed look in his direction. 

 

“So Jaehyun, what are you studying in grad school”, Taeyong said, cutting into the tense silence. 

 

“I’m working on getting my Masters in Architectural Engineering at Seoul University.” 

 

“Impressive. You must be incredibly smart then.” Jaehyun felt his ears burn at the mild praise. 

 

“I mean, I’m not a genius or anything but I like to think I’m okay at anything school related.” Jaehyun thought it was random that Taeyong was taking an interest in his educational life, only hoping that this wasn’t an interrogation or a test of his capabilities as a solid boyfriend. He was saved when Hyuck finally came into the living area and Jaehyun felt his heart stop at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. 

 

Donghyuck’s auburn colored hair was styled in soft waves and he wore a multi-print shirt, which Jaehyun found to be a fitting article of clothing for Donghyuck’s personality. He paired it with slim-fitting black pants and sparkly dress shoes. The look was completed with multiple necklaces, a few rings on his fingers and a touch of eyeshadow and eyeliner. Jaehyun could only stare in admiration and love. 

 

“Well, how do I look”, Donghyuck asked as he spun in a circle. Jaehyun slowly walked up and put his hands on Donghyuck’s hips, keeping some space between them to look over his frame. 

 

“You look stunning Hyuck. You always do”, he answered breathlessly. The younger boy beamed at his praise. 

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself Mr. Jung.” Donghyuck ran his hands up and down Jaehyun’s arms, sending chills down elder’s spine. 

 

“Are you guys done being disgusting? Because we’re ready to eat now.” Johnny was tapping his foot harshly on the floor, only stopping when Taeyong slapped his arm. The pink-haired man turned to the couple in front of him with a smile on his face. 

 

“Sophia and Daniel are already on their way to the restaurant. We’ll be riding in Johnny’s SUV.” Taeyong gave Johnny a pointed look and left out the door first, with Donghyuck and Jaehyun following close behind. Johnny placed his hand in front of Jaehyun, stopping him from leaving out. Donghyuck was on the verge of yelling at him but Taeyong calming pulled the younger boy in the direction of the car. 

 

“You have to sit in the back”, he said coldly. Jaehyun was perplexed by the older man’s statement. 

 

“Um, I will but why do I-” Johnny raised his hand to cut Jaehyun off. 

 

“I meant you’ll be sitting in the back with Taeyong. Donghyuck will be upfront with me.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Johnny, what the hell man? Why are you acting like this?” 

 

“I’m being this way because I don’t need you in the backseat of the car trying to do God knows what with my cousin.” Jaehyun felt a headache coming on and wished he had something to cure the pounding in his head. He furiously rubbed his temples before taking a deep breath. 

 

“Johnny, I’m not going to try to fuck Donghyuck in the backseat of your car if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

 

“Maybe so. But I’m also not giving you an opportunity to start either. You’ll be comfortable in the back.” Johnny turned to leave but stopped in his tracks to regard Jaehyun once more. 

 

“Also, if you try anything with my boyfriend, I’ll beat your ass. Make sure to lock the door behind you.” 

 

Jaehyun threw his hands up in the air, not believing anything that was happening.

 

“So much for a fun vacation”, the brunette grumbled to himself. He closed the front door and reached into his pocket before he realized he was missing a crucial part of leaving a house. He turned in the direction of the car and yelled. 

 

“I don’t even have a fucking key!”

 

🍯🌻

 

“I still can’t believe you made him sit in the backseat Youngho. Have you lost your mind?” Taeyong was displeased with Johnny and he made it blatantly obvious with how hard he was stabbing at his food with his chopsticks. Even though he sat beside the older man, he made sure that there was at least six inches between them and glared at Johnny if he dared touch him or look in his direction. Aunt Sophie raised her eyebrow and glanced between the two, curious as to why Taeyong was angrily whispering to Johnny.

 

“What are you upset about”, she asked. Taeyong looked from the woman to Donghyuck and Jaehyun’s direction. The two sat a separate table, cheerily talking to each other with love in their eyes and completely unaware of the family whispering about them. 

 

“Johnny made Jaehyun sit with me in the backseat so he wouldn’t, and I quote, ‘try to make any unnecessary moves on Donghyuck.” He glanced at the man beside him and scoffed. 

 

“I just don’t trust that he won’t take advantage of Hyuck”, Johnny said defensively. “ You know I don’t want him getting hurt again.” 

 

“Johnny, we want to protect him as much as you do”, his father began, voicing his opinion on the matter. “But you have to drop the overbearing, helicopter parent act. You’ll only make him resent you.” 

 

“He can be mad all he wants but if Jaehyun hurts him, I won’t hesitate to do worse.” He abruptly stood up, heading in the direction of the entrance. “I’m gonna step outside for a smoke.” The trio left behind watched as he sauntered out of the restaurant. The mirthful look that Donghyuck had while talking to Jaehyun disappeared as he followed his cousin’s retreating figure out the door. He turned to look at the family adjacent from his table with curiosity and worry. His aunt only shook her head and made a tapping motion on her wrist, signaling that they would be talking about it later. 

 

“He’s usually so easygoing. I can’t believe he’s acting like this”, Taeyong said. He sat back and sighed tiredly. “This is stressing me out so much and I’ve only been here for ten hours.” Aunt Sophie put her hand over his and smiled softly. 

 

“Don’t worry about him Taeyong. You know how stubborn he can get sometimes. He’ll come around eventually.” Uncle Daniel nodded in agreement. 

 

“Everything will get better Taeyong. It will take some adjusting for him but soon enough Johnny will realize just how in love they are with each other. I don’t know Jaehyun well but I can see that he has a good head on his shoulders.” Taeyong glanced out the window to see Johnny pull a cigarette between his lips. 

 

“For everyone’s sake, I hope he does.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hello my dudes, another update for the road  
> -the wheels in Johnny's head are gonna start turning but we already knew this  
> -Taeyong is trying to keep it together as per usual  
> -sweet JaeHyuck moments to follow in the next chapter (of course Johnny will be a mood killer at least once or twice)  
> -Mark and Renjun will make their first appearance in the next chapter, woot-woot  
> -to clarify, when Johnny says “the backseat”, means the very back of an SUV type car. Seeing as they usually have three rows, ideally Jaehyun and Hyuck would be in the second row together. Johnny separated them even more by making Jaehyun move to the very back and put Taeyong on patrol (if that makes any sense)  
> -the entire story won't be angsty. I just have to throw some drama in there. I will have comedic relief, I swear  
> -also, I've had the first couple of chapters already written out (hence, the quick updates thus far). This will not continue to be a thing however because my life is way too busy for that  
> -As you may know, comments are my jam yo


	4. Chapter Three: Wanna Go See the Ocean Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sunset was indeed, very pretty, but Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to look at it when his own personal sun was sitting right beside him on their worn out beach towel. 
> 
> “Stop staring at me Jae, the view is out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the mass wave of JaeHyuck content, here's another chapter for you guys. There's a little bit of spice here but nothing too bad. Consent is sexy guys :)

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“Jae. Jaehyun. Yoonoh. Peach. Honey. Hyunnie. Valentine. Wake up.” Donghyuck sat beside Jaehyun’s sleeping body, aggressively trying to shake him awake. The closest success he got was getting the elder to turn his body in the other direction. Growing frustrated, Hyuck cupped his mouth with his hands and leaned into Jaehyun’s ear. 

 

“JAEHYUN, WAKE UP!” The older man startled awake and looked around the room to get his bearings before his sight settled on Donghyuck’s smiling face. He sighed deeply and fell onto his back. 

 

“Hyuck, babe, I love you but it’s like eight. Can it wait?” He tried to pull the blanket over his head but Donghyuck pulled it away and threw himself onto Jaehyun’s lap. 

 

“First of all, it’s noon. Secondly, I want to go to the beach. You know, with you Yoonoh.” Jaehyun opened his eyes and squinted at him. 

 

“Did you seriously just make a pun with my name?” 

 

“Yes, I did. What are you gonna do about it?” 

 

“This.”, Jaehyun said as he reached out and began tickling Hyuck’s sides. The sound of his squeaky laugh filled the room and made Jaehyun’s heart swell.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I quit, I won’t make the puns anymore!” Jaehyun continued his onslaught of tickles, smirking up at the younger. 

 

“Hmm, sounds fake. You might have to do some more convincing.” Donghyuck was still laughing, his face turning a bright crimson. 

 

“What do you want”, he asked breathlessly. “I’ll do anything.” 

 

“Anything?” 

 

“Yes, anything! Just stop attacking my sides, it hurts to laugh!” Jaehyun removed his hands from Hyuck’s waist and rubbed his thighs while he tried to catch his breath. 

 

“You have to buy me a green tea ice cream bowl.”

 

“I’ll buy you the whole ice cream shop if you get your butt up and go with me.” 

 

“I don’t know Hyuck, that’s a lot of ice cream.” Donghyuck frowned at the shit eating grin on Jaehyun’s face and shook his head as he leaned down. 

 

“You really are the biggest dork in the world”, he said before lightly kissing Jaehyun’s cheek and sitting back up. “Why am I even dating you?” Jaehyun reached up to cup Donghyuck’s face. 

 

“You’re dating me because I’m the most handsome dork you’ll ever meet in your life.” 

 

“Sounds fake but okay.” 

 

“Shut up”, Jaehyun answered as he brought Donghyuck back down, this time for a deeper kiss. Hyuck lightly bit Jaehyun’s bottom lip, making the older man groan. The brunette flipped them over, putting Hyuck on his back this time. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him closer. They continued like this, so wrapped up in each other that they almost disregarded the knocking on the room door. 

 

“We should probably get that”, Donghyuck said, breaking away to look at Jaehyun. His lips were swollen and bright pink from kissing and his pupils were blown with lust.

 

“Let ‘em keep knocking. They’ll go away eventually”, he answered before kissing Hyuck again and pulling one of his tanned legs over his waist, getting lost in the moment. A moment that was interrupted when the door was thrown open. 

 

“Donghyuck, sweetie are you okay”, Aunt Sophie asked as she walked in, screaming immediately after. The couple broke away and Jaehyun could feel his ears starting to burn from embarrassment. 

 

“I-I, oh dear, I’m so s-sorry you two”, the older woman stammered. “I was just um, coming to tell you that I made lunch if you guys were uh, hungry.” She looked between the two young men. “Judging by what’s going on, I’m assuming you are…”

 

“Aunt Sophie!”

 

“I’m just saying you do! It’s okay to be physical Donghyuck, that’s a part of life. Really, I should’ve just left you alone if you weren’t answering the door but next time you should probably put a sock on the door kn-” 

 

“We get it, Aunt Sophie, just please, please don’t continue that statement”, Donghyuck pleaded. 

 

“Just be glad that it was me and not Johnny”, she said. Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

 

“Johnny won’t do anything but turn red and go vent to Taeyong about it.” 

 

“Just get ready and come downstairs to eat before you leave anywhere.” She closed the door and the couple looked at each other before bursting into hysterics. 

 

“That was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life”, Jaehyun said as he wiped a tear from his eye. 

 

“I hope you know that she will never let us live this down.” Jaehyun shrugged and started putting light kisses on Donghyuck’s face. 

 

“It’ll be a great story to tell someday.” 

 

“You know what else would be a great story?”

 

“What”, Jaehyun asked, still kissing his face. 

 

“You brushing your teeth. You still have morning breath.” 

 

“You already kissed me and you still will.” 

 

“You’re not wrong. It’s gross, but you’re not wrong”, Hyuck answered before kissing him for real.  

 

🍯🌻

 

“It’s so hot”, Donghyuck whined as he walked down the boardwalk with Jaehyun. He was falling behind, sweating intensely. Jaehyun was happily eating his ice cream, taking in the sights, 

 

“Hyuck look! Seagulls”, he exclaimed. He pointed out towards the beach, where the birds were flying over beachgoers and wading near the water. Donghyuck caught up to Jaehyun and looked up at him, scowling. 

 

“I’m over here dying and you want to look at birds?” Jaehyun looked down at the sweat-soaked boy and grinned. 

 

“You’re the one who wanted to come to the beach.” 

 

“True but Hyunnie, I’m hot.” Donghyuck pouted and continued glaring at his boyfriend. Jaehyun looked deep into Donghyuck’s eyes as he licked ice cream off of his spoon. 

 

“Sunshine, you’re beyond hot.” Jaehyun winked, making Donghyuck blush. 

 

“You’re disgustingly cute”, he replied. 

 

“I know.” 

 

“You’d be even cuter once I’ve cooled off.” 

 

Jaehyun ended up buying a small portable fan for Donghyuck, effectively lifting his mood. They continued their trek on the boardwalk, stopping every few minutes to play games or take pictures. Jaehyun was enjoying their time slowly strolling along when Donghyuck abruptly pulled him in the direction of a smoothie shop. It was set up open bar style, with an obnoxious neon pink sign that read  **THE TWISTED STRAWBERRY.** Donghyuck threw half of his body on the counter and grabbed the neck of a random college-aged kid with black hair. 

 

“Markiepoo! How are you?!” This “Markiepoo” kid looked as though his life flashed before his eyes and struggled until he removed himself from Hyuck’s grip. 

 

“What the hell Hyuck”, the black haired kid yelled before he (impressively) jumped over the bar and began to chase after Donghyuck. Jaehyun knew that his boyfriend wasn’t getting far and the other guy was pretty damn fast. 

 

“So are you Donghyuck’s boy toy?”

 

Jaehyun jumped and turned to the source of the voice. A small guy who was probably 50kg soaking wet sat a few stools down from him. The dark hair kid had a bored expression on his face as he steadily nursed down a purple smoothie. 

 

“Uh, yeah I am.” Jaehyun shook his head stared down at the younger kid (man?). “I’m sorry but when did you get here?” The kid took another sip of his drink and pushed it away before fully regarding Jaehyun. 

 

“I work here and I intended on enjoying my break but Donghyuck and Mark are being dumbasses so I have to sit here and make sure they don’t hurt each other or themselves.” The short kid held his hand out for Jaehyun to shake. ‘Huang Renjun.” 

 

“Jung Jaehyun.” Renjun looked Jaehyun up and down, nodding approvingly. 

 

“Not bad. You’re tall, you have clear skin, nice muscle build.” Renjun tilted his head to the side. “You have really nice, thick eyebrows too.” 

 

“Uh, thanks?” Jaehyun appreciated the compliments but was kind of freaked out that this kid he met two minutes ago was pointing out of his features. 

 

“No problem. You’re a good looking guy, which is A plus considering how much we’ve heard about you.” 

 

“What have you heard about me”, Jaehyun asked. 

 

“Good things.” 

 

Jaehyun figured he probably wasn’t getting more than that out of Renjun and busied himself with the canister of different colored crazy straws sitting on the bar. 

 

“JAEHYUN, HELP!” The brunette turned around and wasn’t prepared from Donghyuck launching himself into his lap. The black haired kid stomped over, sweating and clearly pissed off.

 

“Hyuck, how many times have I told you not to hug me while I’m at work”, he said through clenched teeth. 

 

“You said not to do it while you’re working at the coffee shop!”

 

“I don’t want you doing it here either!”

 

Jaehyun looked back and forth at the two, awkwardly holding onto Hyuck who was still clinging to the older man’s body. Renjun stood up and walked beside the black-haired kid, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Mark, this is Donghyuck’s boyfriend Jaehyun. Jaehyun, this is Donghyuck’s best friend Mark.”

 

“Not for long I’m not”, Mark grumbled. 

 

“Shut up, you love me”, Donghyuck retorted. 

 

“Mark is also my boyfriend slash coworker”, Renjun said. 

 

“I still don’t know how you guys are getting away with that “, Donghyuck stated. He slid off of Jaehyun’s lap to snatch Renjun’s drink and take a sip of it. “If I were dating someone at the daycare, they'd fire me.” 

 

“That’s because you work in an environment where children are your main priority Hyuck. No one cares about us dating when this is just a summer job.” 

 

“I’m sorry for interrupting but how do you all know each other”, Jaehyun asked. Renjun held a finger up and followed Mark behind the bar to clock back in for work. He put on a black cap that had the same ugly neon pink lettering. 

 

“Sorry, we need to be working before my cousin comes back and kills us”, he said. “Since you’re sitting here taking up space, why don’t you go ahead and order something?” Jaehyun ended up asking for a peach mango smoothie while Hyuck decided to finish Renjun’s. 

 

“So, Hyuck and Mark have known each other since like, grade school.” 

 

“Third grade to be exact”, Donghyuck said around his straw. “Well, my third-grade year. Mark is a year older than me.” 

 

“He wouldn’t leave me alone and the next thing I know we’re having joint birthday parties and shit”, Mark finally spoke up. 

 

“But, you love me and you wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mark scoffed in Donghyuck’s direction. 

 

“Anyway, they’re best friends. I met Hyuck when I moved from China to Seoul in the eighth grade and through him, I met Mark.” Hyuck leaned in close to Jaehyun’s side.

 

“They didn’t start dating until Renjun’s senior year of high school because Mark is dumb and Renjun was in denial.” 

 

“I didn’t want to rush into anything okay!” Mark frowned until Renjun reached up and kissed his cheek, making the raven-haired boy blush. 

 

“But look at you now! You guys are so cute in a chill emo kind of way.” 

 

“You’re so fucking weird Hyuck”, Mark said. The statement had no real bite and Jaehyun could tell that Mark loved and valued Donghyuck as a friend. 

 

“So Jaehyun”, Renjun began. “Tell us about yourself. You’re in grad school right?” 

 

“You’re in grad school”, Mark asked. 

 

“Mark, I told you this when I started dating him”, Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“If I don’t remember it, then it wasn’t important.” 

 

“Both of you shut up and let Jaehyun speak.” Six pairs of eyes focused on him and he felt his cheeks burn under their gazes. 

 

“I’m an Architectural Engineering major at  Seoul National. Um, I lived in America for four years…”

 

“Really? I lived in New York for a couple of years but I’m from Canada”, Mark said excitedly. 

 

“Here he goes again”, Hyuck said. Mark and Jaehyun ended up having a full blown conversation amongst themselves in English. Renjun and Hyuck remained confused and while Hyuck could pick up on a few sentences, he wasn’t really fluent in the language. They carried on like this until Donghyuck got bored and started poking Jaehyun in the arm. 

 

“Jae, the sun is setting and I still want to sit on the beach. Can you and Mark wrap it up?”

 

“Shit, sorry Hyuck.” He reached over the bar to shake Mark’s hand. “It was nice meeting you guys. You and I need to hang out sometime”, he said, pointing at Mark.

 

“Jesus Christ, it’s starting”, he groaned. “Let’s go before Mark ends up stealing you away from me.”

 

🍯🌻

 

The sunset was indeed, very pretty, but Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to look at it when his own personal sun was sitting right beside him on their worn out beach towel. 

 

“Stop staring at me Jae, the view is out there.” Jaehyun put both of Hyuck’s feet on his lap and began to rub his ankles. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m staring at the Sun right now.” 

 

“You are so cheesy. Is it possible for someone to be this cheesy?” 

 

“You love it”, Jaehyun responded as he brought Hyuck in for a kiss. 

 

“I do”, the auburn-haired boy said softly against Jaehyun’s lips. They sat comfortably in silence, watching the sun set over the horizon. The sound of the waves hitting the shore and seagulls on the beach filled the space. 

 

“What time do you want to head back to the house”, he asked, breaking the silence. 

 

“I don’t know. I kind of want to stay here a little longer”, Hyuck replied. 

 

“It’s going to get dark soon. Your family will probably be worried.”

 

“I’m with you and Aunt Sophie likes you so she won’t care. Uncle Daniel will more than likely be asleep. Johnny and Taeyong are probably out for date night and won’t be back until later on tonight.” He looked over at the brunette and smiled. “It’s just you, me, and the beach.” Hyuck laid back on the towel and sighed as Jaehyun worked out a tight spot in his right calf muscle. 

 

“Do you even stretch when you dance”, the older male asked. 

 

“Sometimes but between leaving the daycare and getting to the studio in time to teach the kids’ dance class, I just don’t have the time too.” Jaehyun worked his way up to his thigh and Hyuck let out a hiss when he started working out a kink. 

 

“You gotta take better care of your body Hyuck. You need to be on your A-game physically if you’re going to work with kids one day.”

 

“I know”, Donghyuck said. He was staring at the sky now. The stars looked brighter here than they did in Seoul. “I just want everything to slow down. I’m so stressed and I’m only in my second year of college.” 

 

“You’ll get through it. You’re smart, capable, and you love what you’re doing. It’s hard now but I know you’re gonna make it in the end.” Donghyuck turned his head in Jaehyun’s direction and smiled. 

 

“You have way too much faith in me, you know that?”

 

“Impossible. I just know an amazing person when I see one.” 

 

Donghyuck continued to study Jaehyun’s face while his boyfriend was massaging his other leg. His fluffy brown hair was messy and Donghyuck could see where Jaehyun would need to go in and get his roots retouched but the soft locks still looked beautiful. His pale skin looked brighter in the moonlight, soft and clear. Donghyuck was more in love with how Jaehyun’s long eyelashes touched the tops of his cheeks and how rosy his cheeks and lips looked. 

 

“Jae, come here”, he said quietly. Jaehyun stopped what he was doing at looked into Donghyuck’s eyes. 

 

“Did I do something wrong? I didn’t hurt you did I?” His thick brows were pulled tight in concern. 

 

“No, I just...I just want you close.” Hyuck reached his hands out for Jaehyun and brought him down to his level. Jaehyun rested his body weight on his arm and hovered over Donghyuck. The younger began to caress Jaehyun’s face, tracing every detail before pulling him into a kiss. Jaehyun put one of his hands on Hyuck’s thigh and drew him closer until their bodies were flush together. 

 

“Tell me when to stop”, he said against Hyuck’s lips. 

 

“I trust you to not go too far.” Jaehyun shook his head in disagreement.

 

“No Hyuck, I need to hear you say it. If you get too uncomfortable or if this goes too far, you let me know and I’ll stop.” 

 

“I will but right now I want you to keep going.” He moved Jaehyun’s hand to the button on his shorts, signaling what he wanted him to do. 

 

“Is it okay if I take them off”, he asked. Hyuck breathed a soft “yes” against his mouth and Jaehyun removed the article of clothing, throwing them off to the side. Donghyuck pulled Jaehyun until he was poised over his body, kissing him deeper than before. 

 

“You have too many clothes on”, he whined. 

 

“This isn’t about me. This is all about you and what makes you feel good”, he whispered into Hyuck’s ear and the younger shivered at the ghosting of breath on his skin. 

 

“I want you to mark me where no one else can see. I want you to see that I’m yours.” Jaehyun bit his lip and his fingers curled into the beach towel under their bodies. 

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want”, he questioned. 

 

“Yes, yes, I’m sure that’s what I want just, please.” 

 

Jaehyun began to move his body down until he was sitting between Hyuck’s legs. His boyfriend looked absolutely ethereal. His auburn hair framed his face in a halo and his full lips were swollen from kisses. 

 

“Is it okay if I mark you on your thighs”, Jaehyun asked. Donghyuck nodded his head. 

 

“Use your words Hyuck. I have to hear you say it.” 

 

“Yes, Jae, I want you to mark my thighs.” Jaehyun laid down on his stomach and looked up to meet Hyuck’s eyes. He put the tanned legs over his shoulders and began to kiss them softly, listening to the small puff of breath leave Hyuck’s mouth. He moved over the expanse of both thighs, first ghosting kisses over them before nipping at them lightly. He felt his heart begin to race when Donghyuck whined. The younger boy reached one of his hands out and Jaehyun grabbed it, holding on as he began to suck at the skin, watching the bites slowly bloom into purple flower-like shapes. He bit down harder and Hyuck cried out. Jaehyun looked up to see him covering his mouth, desperately hiding the noises that left it. 

 

If they were in the beach house by themselves, with no one around to disturb, he would’ve removed Hyuck’s hand to hear the soft sounds leave his mouth. For now, he’d just have to be content with what he has. 

 

The waves continued to crash on the shore. 

 

🍯🌻

 

_ Jaehyun was dreaming.  _

 

_ He was surrounded by soft, white blankets and opened his eyes to see the sun seep through the curtains. The window was cracked enough to let the breeze in and make the curtains dance.  _

 

_ “Jae? Are you awake?” He turned over to see Donghyuck’s beautiful face smiling down at him. The tanned skin boy was wearing nothing but a t-shirt, looking every bit of heavenly and sinful at the same time.  _

 

_ “It’s time to get up Jae”, he said in his twinkling laugh. “Come on Jae, get up.”  _

 

_ “Get up Jaehyun. Jaehyun GET UP!”  _

  
  


Jaehyun’s eyes flew open and he looked up to see Johnny looming over him. The older man was glaring at him, lips pulled into a tight line on his face. 

 

“Wake up sleepy head. My mom wants everyone to go hiking today so get up and get ready.” He walked towards the door and Jaehyun sat up, stretching his arms over his head to crack some of the bones in his body. 

 

“Hyuck's already up”, he asked sleepily. 

 

“Donghyuck’s been up since nine; we’re waiting on you.” Jaehyun got out of the bed, moving sluggishly around the room to get ready for the day. 

 

“Make it quick Jung, we don’t have all day.” He looked Jaehyun over as the brunette sifted through the dresser to find a t-shirt. “I also want to hear all about the beach trip that took you all day too.” 

“Wait, what?” Jaehyun shot up and felt heat rise on his face, hoping and praying his pale skin wouldn’t give any color away. 

 

“Don’t what me. I don’t know what you and Hyuck were doing that had you coming back at 10:00 last night but if it’s what I think it is, I will throw you into the ocean. There’s literally nothing to do down there that late at night unless you’re up to no good.” 

 

“We were just sitting and talking Johnny jeez, calm down.” Johnny’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t respond and slammed the door behind him. Jaehyun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked at the calendar on the wall. 

 

“Nine more weeks Jaehyun. Just nine more weeks.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -how to make a scene intimate without any sex and without making it too graphic challenge: failed  
> -I was literally blushing the whole time writing this, I really am the worst  
> -anyway, how were Mark and Renjun? There will be more interactions with them later  
> -This chapter will kind of lead into the next one, which will pick up with the hiking trip  
> -So more Johnny being a protective bro  
> -plus this was a long chapter so ayyyyyeeee  
> -someone pls teach me how to make things sexy cause I'm bad at it lmao  
> -Comments are my jam so feel free to leave some :)


	5. Chapter Four: I Live In a Hologram With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Donghyuck felt like talking to him, Jaehyun would be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but it'll be sad and pls don't hate me

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“Why are these damn mosquitoes still attacking me?” Donghyuck violently scratched at his left arm, so much so that he was forming small welts on his arm. Jaehyun lightly slapped his hand and pulled the arm up to inspect the damage. Traces of blood were seeping through the small cuts Donghyuck’s nails made.

 

“Hyuck, don’t scratch it. You’ll just make the bites worse.” Donghyuck frowned at his boyfriend.

 

“It itches Jaehyun. Do you know what people do when something is itchy? They scratch it.” He jerked his arm away from the brunette and jogged up the hill to catch up with the rest of the group. Jaehyun ran his hand down his face and let out a loud sigh. The rough beginning that transpired after he woke up that morning, effectively ruined his mood from the night before and began a long day, stressful day.

 

😡😡😡

 

He entered the kitchen to Johnny and Hyuck screaming at each other. Taeyong was sitting at the kitchen table, rubbing his temples and muttering something under his breath. Uncle Daniel walked out of the kitchen, patting Jaehyun on the shoulder and whispering ‘good luck’ as he left. Aunt Sophie was trying to diffuse the situation but between Johnny’s size and Hyuck's fiery energy, it was clear that she was failing. She was holding Hyuck by the waist as the younger boy repeatedly pointed his finger in Johnny’s direction. Johnny was slapping his right hand against the palm of his left, spitting venom back at the younger boy.

 

“Fuck you Youngho! You knew what he meant to me, don’t you ever group him with those assholes ever again!” The auburn haired boy was dragging his aunt with him as he moved closer to Johnny. Jaehyun was surprised that she was able to hold Hyuck back for as long as she did. Taeyong opened his eyes and looked up to see Jaehyun standing awkwardly in the doorway.

 

“I don’t care what you do, but you need to calm them down or I will kill the both of them”, the older man said through clenched teeth. From what he does know, Jaehyun figured Taeyong was a pretty cool guy, if not a bit skittish at times. Seeing him this angry was kind of terrifying so he made the elective decision to put an end to the fighting.

 

“Hyuck, baby, what’s wrong,” he asked as he walked towards his boyfriend. Donghyuck was still trying to attack Johnny, albeit less violently this time. Johnny turned to glare at Jaehyun and pointed his finger at him.

 

“This has nothing to do with you Jung, stay out of it.”

 

“Stop talking to Jaehyun like that Johnny! He didn’t do anything to you”, Donghyuck yelled.

 

“I’m not obligated to do anything you say right now Hyuck!” 

 

“Johnny, dude, I don’t know what happened but I think you need to sit down for a while. You’re literally turning red in the face.” Johnny looked like he was going to lunge at Jaehyun but Taeyong stepped in front of the older man to stop him.

 

“Enough of the bullshit. We’re supposed to be having fun but no one can seem to get it together. Jesus Christ, we’ve only been here for a week and I’m already sick of it.” He poked Johnny in the chest and stared daggers at Johnny. “If you continue spending your time worrying about Hyuck’s boyfriend, past or present, you’ll wake up one morning without one.” Aunt Sophie let go of Donghyuck, seeing that the angered boy had finally calmed down some.

 

“I need”, she said panting. “I need all of you to go and get in your car. Daniel and I will meet you there. Please just, leave and ride to trails without killing each other.”

 

😡😡😡

 

Hyuck barely talked to Jaehyun during the hike. He didn’t look at him and created space between them. Jaehyun figured they were better off than Johnny and Taeyong; Johnny was at least five minutes ahead of them and Taeyong walked beside Aunt Sophie with his arms crossed. However, he was still upset that his normally cheerful boyfriend didn’t want to be near him. Donghyuck had his days where he could be in a mood but this topped all of them.

 

“Hyuck”, Jaehyun whispered. “Sunshine please just talk to me. I don’t like seeing you upset.”

 

“It’s nothing Jaehyun. I just don’t want to be bothered right now.”

 

“Is it something I did?” Jaehyun looked in the direction of the forest where Johnny already disappeared in. “Is it about what happened this morning?”

 

“Jaehyun, please...”

 

“Donghyuck, I’m not leaving it alone until you tell me what’s happening. We’re a team and if something’s bothering yo-“

 

“Jesus Christ Jaehyun, just leave me alone okay! It’s none of your business and I don’t want to talk about it!” Everyone turned in the direction of Hyuck’s yelling, concern painted on their faces. Jaehyun felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment and avoided looking anyone in the eyes.

 

“Well, whenever you’re ready I’ll be here”, he said quietly before quickly walking ahead of everyone else. Donghyuck watched as he left and felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

 

“Come on Duckie”, Aunt Sophie said as she took hold of his arm and began walking again. Taeyong occupied the space on the Hyuck’s side and Uncle Daniel flanked close behind, resuming the trek in total silence.

 

🍯🌻

 

To say that Jaehyun’s feelings weren’t hurt would be an understatement. He was still shocked at Donghyuck’s outburst and worried over what could’ve happened to make him explode the way he did. His worry then became anger, not at Donghyuck, but at how shitty everything was going for them. He was furious that there wasn’t anything he could do to make the situation better because everyone was pissed about one thing or another.

 

Another half hour into his solo walk and he started to feel guilty. Johnny, who once stayed up at ungodly hours playing video games and drinking soju with Jaehyun, hated him now. His loving boyfriend was pissed at him for whatever reason. Taeyong and Johnny are having relationship problems BECAUSE of him. Ever since the trip started, he’s been the center of drama and he was starting to wonder if he wanted to continue dealing with it anymore.

 

Jaehyun ended up at a river bank and took off his backpack before falling to the ground on his butt. He splayed his long limbs out and stared at the water gently moving downstream. This moment was probably the most relaxed he’s felt…

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

...until now.

 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and glared at the source of the voice. Johnny, for the second time that day, stood over him. This time, his face lacked any signs of malice. He looked almost sad in a way.

 

“Did you decide to finally beat my ass yet”, Jaehyun asked bitterly. Johnny scoffed and plopped down beside him.

 

“Trust me, I would’ve done it already.” The older man began playing with random blades of grass on the ground. “I’m not here to pick a fight with you Jaehyun.”

 

“That’s rich considering you’ve been doing that since day one.”

 

“I have my reasons why.” Jaehyun looked at the man sitting beside him in disbelief.

 

“What reasons do you have for threatening me every chance you get? We’ve lived together for two, almost three years and it only took you two minutes to act like I’m a stranger that’s out to get you or something.”

 

“Okay, so threatening to kill you might have been a bit much…”

 

“Oh, you don’t say?”

 

Johnny smirked at Jaehyun’s sassiness and began twisting random blades of grass into knots. Jaehyun was still waiting to hear whatever bullshit excuse Johnny would give him to explain away his behavior.

 

“Did Donghyuck ever tell you how his parents died”, Johnny said pensively. He was still tying the grass together, avoiding eye contact with Jaehyun.

 

“They were in a car accident, right? What does that have to do with you being a doucheb-.”

 

“Shut up and let me finish Jung.” He glanced at Jaehyun with narrowed eyes and the brunette gestured for him to continue.

 

“Anyway, Hyuck was about seven or eight when my aunt and uncle died in the accident. Aunt Darcy moved to Seoul for grad school and met her husband there. They started dating, eventually got married, and she renounced her US citizenship to become a Korean citizen. She even legally changed her name from Darcy Kim to Kim Dahyun, all because she loved someone and would do anything for him.” Johnny inspected the finished product of whatever he was doing and moved on to start a new one.

 

“A year or so after she was married, we found out she was pregnant with Hyuck. I only saw him maybe once or twice after he was born. Mom still wasn’t keen on the fact that Aunt Darcy moved to Korea all by herself.” Johnny chuckled a little bit. “She always complained about my aunt being a free spirit and told us stories about her getting into all kinds of trouble when they were kids for being ‘obnoxious’ and ‘loud’. Our entire family thought she was insane but I loved that woman. She was beautiful, didn’t take anyone’s shit and always spoke her mind. Darcy was a firecracker and she was proud of it.”

 

“She sounds like a helluva woman”, Jaehyun said. Johnny hummed in agreement.

 

“She was. None of that changed when she had Hyuck either. If anything, she gave birth to the male equivalent of herself.” Jaehyun looked back into the running waters of the river, imagining what Hyuck’s mom might have looked like.

 

“She loved Hyuck more than anything. From what I was told, they were close.” Johnny bit his lip and sighed deeply, a ragged sound, almost as of he was on the verge of crying.

 

“We got the call about the accident at like, three o’clock in the morning. All I woke up to was my mom screaming ‘no’ over and over again. Dad booked a flight for us to go over there as soon as possible. My family turned into a shit show when she died. We had to figure out funeral arrangements, got into arguments with my uncle’s family over whether she should be buried with him or not, fought hard for my mom to have legal custody of Hyuck. They told her the only way that she could keep him was to move here and she didn’t hesitate to agree. My parents argued over this for DAYS and for good reason. Packing up our entire life and moving to Korea was a big decision, especially since I was like, 12 at the time.” Johnny paused again.

 

“Mom felt guilty for losing contact with my aunt and not seeing Hyuck enough. It took her years for her to learn that Aunt Darcy’s death wasn’t her fault. We made it a group effort to love and care for Donghyuck and for once I felt like I finally had the responsibility to look after someone else. Hyuck and I were so close that people thought we were siblings. We did everything together and always I protected him, be it falling off of his bike or from a couple of bullies.” Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed and his jaw started to tighten.

 

“Then Hyuck started going through puberty. He got taller, filled out a little more. Figured out how to dress in a way that made him feel good. He used to be our adorable, chubby, messy haired kid on the playground and the next thing we know he’s 90 percent leg and his curls became a little more manageable. People started to take notice. Some admired how well he was growing up. Others didn’t have great intentions. I had to fight off a lot of creeps when Hyuck was younger.”

 

Jaehyun was taking in everything Johnny was saying, feeling himself become as angry as the man beside him.

 

“What about his exes”, Jaehyun asked.

 

“I’m not even going to talk about the assholes that Hyuck’s dated in the past. They were no better than the middle-aged adults trying to get his number when he was 16. There was maybe one kid that I actually liked but, obviously, that didn’t work out.”

 

“What happened with him?” Johnny finally looked over at Jaehyun with a melancholic look in his eyes.

 

“You’ll have to let Hyuck tell you that one.” The older man stood up and wiped his pants off before regarding Jaehyun again.

 

“Donghyuck’s lost a lot Jaehyun. He’s trusted a lot of people and they’ve let him down. The last thing I want to have happen ever again is Hyuck crying and wondering if something is wrong with him.” Johnny reached his hand out to the younger male and helped pull him off of the ground.

 

“I don’t hate you Jaehyun. I just want what’s best for him.” Johnny closed his eyes and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself in English. “If, if Hyuck thinks that you’re what’s best, then I won’t stop him from having that.” Jaehyun’s face probably gave away the immense happiness he was feeling from Johnny’s words because the older man went back to frowning at him again.

 

“That doesn’t mean that I’m gonna go easy on you. You still have to earn my trust on this relationship.”

 

“You won’t have to worry about that. I love Hyuck too much to do anything to hurt him.” He reached his hand out to shake Johnny’s. He looked down at the pale hand before taking it and shaking in agreement.

 

“Now those are words I like to hear Jung.” Their brief white flag moment was interrupted by the harsh intake of someone’s breath. The two looked over to see that the rest of the group had caught up. Johnny’s parents looked pleased, Taeyong surprised, and Donghyuck in confusion.

 

“Did you two actually touch each other without trying to fight”, Taeyong asked. Johnny grinned and walked over to his stunned boyfriend, bringing him into a tight hug.

 

“Let’s just say we had a little heart to heart.” Taeyong raised an eyebrow in suspicion but didn’t question it further. He took Johnny by the hand and began walking on the trail again and Jaehyun figured he wasn’t mad at the older man anymore. Aunt Sophie and Uncle Daniel followed behind with looks of relief on their faces. He made eye contact with Donghyuck but didn’t try to touch him or go in his vicinity. Instead, he allowed the younger male to walk ahead of him and gave him space.

 

Whenever Donghyuck felt like talking to him, Jaehyun would be ready.

 

🍯🌻

 

Hyuck was awkwardly standing in the doorway of their bedroom when he called out Jaehyun’s name. The brunette had never seen his boyfriend look so tired and defeated in his life. Jaehyun put the book he was reading down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Donghyuck quietly shuffled his way over to Jaehyun’s side, almost like a kid that was getting in trouble. He was looking down at his hands and playing with them, sniffling a little. Jaehyun could tell that he had been crying.

 

“I’m so sorry”, he said weakly. Jaehyun pulled Hyuck close to his body in a tight embrace and felt his body shake as he started to silently cry.

 

“Please don’t cry Sunshine, you know I don’t like the rain”, he said softly, placing gentle kisses on the top of Hyuck’s head. He heard him groan in annoyance and chuckled a little at the sound.

 

“Why do you have to be a dork at the most inopportune moments”, Donghyuck asked before he removed himself from Jaehyun’s hold to wipe his face.

 

“Because I love you and I want you to be happy.”

 

“I don’t know why”, Donghyuck mumbled, rubbing his hands against his thighs. “I’m literally the worst.” Jaehyun scoffed at Donghyuck’s comment and picked up Hyuck’s left hand, placing light kisses over the top.

 

“Nonsense. You’re not the worst, you’re just having a bad day.”

 

“Yeah, but I took it out on you.”

 

“Which sucked but I know you didn’t mean it.” Jaehyun cupped Donghyuck’s sad face and watched as he settled into the touch, kissing Jaehyun’s palm.

 

“I feel so awful Jae. I never want to make you look like that ever again.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like I set you on fire with hundreds of matches. Like all of the light left your eyes and you just wanted to run away.” Hyuck looked up at his boyfriend with a sad smile. “I never want to hurt you again Jae. I feel like such an asshole for the way I treated you earlier today.” Jaehyun smiled back and used the hand on Donghyuck’s face to brush his messy bangs out of his hair.

 

“What happened today did hurt Hyuck. Like, a lot. But I love you and I know you’re a good person. I could never stay mad at you. I just wish you would open up to me when something is upsetting you.” Donghyuck removed himself from Jaehyun’s hold again and crossed his arms over his body, almost as if he was trying to make himself smaller.

 

“I know, it’s just…”

 

“You’re not ready?” Donghyuck nodded.

 

“I will one day. It’s just something that I don’t open up to many people about.” Jaehyun was still upset that he couldn’t fully help Donghyuck with whatever plagued his mind; it wasn’t going to stop him from trying his best though.

 

“Would taking a hot shower together help you relax a little bit?”

 

“Can we make it a bath?”

 

“Whatever you want Sunshine.”

 

Jaehyun ran a nice, hot bubble bath, just like Donghyuck liked it. He sat against the back of the tub and Hyuck stepped in after him, laying against his chest. They bathed in silence, taking their time to just remove all of the physical and mental dirt from the day. Hyuck let Jaehyun scrub his body with the washcloth, allowing his larger hands to massage all of the worries from his body. Jaehyun rinsed the soap from Hyuck’s shoulder and placed a kiss on the freckled skin, reveling in the soft hum of appreciation from him. After washing, he let the water drain from the tub and turned on the shower to wash Hyuck’s hair. He took his time making sure the soft curls were properly cleaned and conditioned before rinsing the product from his hair. Jaehyun was about to shut the water off when Hyuck reached a hand out to stop him. He glanced at his love with worry, watching as the water cascaded through his hair and over his body.

 

“I don’t want to get out yet. Can you just hold me in here a little longer?” Jaehyun didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Hyuck’s body and felt as he squeezed Jaehyun’s body back. Jaehyun felt Hyuck’s body begin to shake and was thankful that the water could hide the sight of tears. Seeing Hyuck like that would only bring tears to his eyes too. He held Donghyuck tighter and placed kisses on his head in a silent promise to never let go.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -AAANNNNGGGSSSSTTTT  
> -Taeyong is gonna kill everyone one of these days man  
> -also, sad backstory is sad yes?  
> -it'll get lighter again because MarkRen will be back and Hyuck will be doing whatever headassery he does again  
> -and Johnny and Jaehyun have waved the white flags...for now  
> -also, who is this "him" that Hyuck is referring to? Why does it bother him so much that he almost killed Johnny and won't tell Jaehyun? Stay tuned boys...  
> -I probably have more to say but you know how it is so just ignore me and drop those comments


	6. Chapter Five: Be Everything That You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He never shuts up about how much he loves you. Don’t let fear grow where it isn’t needed.”

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“I have never wanted to break up with someone so badly in my life”, Renjun said shaking his head. Donghyuck and Taeyong nodded in agreement. They sat at the bar of The Twisted Strawberry, waiting for Mark and Renjun to finish their shifts so they could head out to the beach.

 

“What’s wrong with ‘Foreign Swaggers’”, Mark asked as he wiped spilled pineapple juice from the counter. 

 

“Everything. Everything is wrong with that name”, Donghyuck retorted. “Besides, it doesn’t make any sense because Jaehyun isn’t a foreigner.” 

 

“Well considering that I lived in America for four years…”

 

“That still doesn’t make you a foreigner!” Donghyuck began to lightly bang his head against the bar, muttering plans to move away and never come back. 

 

“Jaehyun is one of the bros now and if I say he’s a part of the cleverly named Foreign Swaggers then he is”, Mark defended. Ever since they met, Jaehyun and Mark have been joined at the hip, hanging out whenever they can. The younger male saw him as another brother figure and looked up to him, even more so than he did with Johnny. 

 

“One of the bros? Mark, you do realize that all of us are dudes right?” Renjun sipped at his strawberry-banana smoothie, judgmentally glancing at his boyfriend. 

 

“That’s not the point. The point is, Jaehyun is a god among men and he can do whatever he wants based on that.” 

 

“Mark, your hard-on for my boyfriend is starting to worry me”, Donghyuck said. He looked at Jaehyun and narrowed his eyes. “Should I be worried?”

 

“No, Hyuck, you shouldn’t.” The older male put his hand on Hyuck’s thigh and began running it up and down the skin exposed from his shorts riding up. “Besides, I have a thing for cute, sassy dancers with a passion for teaching and a love for 80s music.” 

 

“You better”, Hyuck said as he leaned over to place a small kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek. 

 

“Really you guys”, Johnny questioned, mentally restraining himself from hitting the hand on his cousin’s thigh. “I’m literally going to throw up.”

 

“Same”, Mark mumbled. 

 

“You’re just jealous of how cute we are”, Hyuck said, sticking out his tongue. 

 

“Why would I be jealous when I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world right here?” Taeyong blushed at Johnny’s comment. 

 

“When a whole Mark Lee exists? Highly unlikely”, Renjun said. 

 

“Renjun, we really have to talk about your taste in men.” 

 

“Lee Donghyuck, say one more word. I dare you”, Mark threatened. 

 

“One more word.” 

 

Mark hopped over the bar, chasing a screaming Donghyuck down the boardwalk with a banana. 

 

“Idiots”, Renjun said, shaking his head. 

 

“When aren’t those two going at it”, Jaehyun asked, watching as Mark continued chasing Hyuck around. 

 

“On rare occasions that typically involve basketball”, Johnny answered. 

 

“Or when they’re roasting my cousin Sicheng’s boyfriend”, Renjun added. 

 

“Remember when Yuta pretty much tackled Mark when we went ice skating last year”, Johnny asked. 

 

“And we had to take his, Mark’s, and Donghyuck’s dumbasses to the hospital? Yeah, I do.” 

 

“How did Donghyuck get involved”, Jaehyun inquired. 

 

“He was trying to save Mark from catching a hockey stick to the face.” Renjun flipped his wrist to check the time on his watch and immediately stood up to go behind the bar. “Can someone tell my boyfriend to stop chasing Hyuck and come finish his shift so we can go to the beach later on?” 

 

🍯🌻

 

Donghyuck emerged from the ocean, shaking the excess water from his head as he made his way onto land. After yet another engrossing game of Marco Polo, he decided to tap out and rest on the beach with Renjun. The older boy adamantly refused to join the others in the water, insisting to stay behind and read his book under the safety of their beach umbrella. 

 

“ _ Conspiracy Encyclopedia _ ? Really Renjun?” Donghyuck thumped the book cover and received a glare from the shorter male. 

 

“Yes, really. Don’t you have anything else to do besides interrupt my daily reading?” Donghyuck sat on the beach towel beside Renjun and brought his legs into a butterfly stretch position. 

 

“No, not really. Marco Polo started to get boring and Johnny was trying to piggyback ride me while we were in the water so I left.” He looked out to see the remaining four still playing around in the water. 

 

“Why didn’t you just snatch Jaehyun up and go make out somewhere”, Renjun asked, eyes still trained on his book. 

 

“Jaehyun’s having fun and we already did that this morning.” Renjun hummed to himself. 

 

“Did you do anything else besides that?” Donghyuck felt the heat rise on his cheeks from Renjun’s question. It had been about a week and a half since they’ve done anything remotely sexual. The bruises on Hyuck’s stomach and thighs from last time had long faded away.

 

“Define ‘anything else’.” 

 

“I don’t know, give him a blowjob, have sex, something.” 

 

“Well, the second thing is out of the question so no.” Renjun glanced at Hyuck. 

 

“You’re still waiting until marriage”, he asked. His tone was non-judgemental and if anything, he was curious as to what Hyuck wanted to do since his relationship with Jaehyun was the first healthy one he’s had in a long time. 

 

“Yeah”, Hyuck answered quietly, playing with a loose thread on the beach towel. 

 

“Donghyuck, you know there’s nothing wrong with that right? Everyone moves at their own pace and that okay.” Renjun watched as Hyuck closed his eyes and threw himself back on the towel and scrunched his face up. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, everyone keeps telling me that but I feel bad.” 

 

“Because?”

 

“Because I know it has to be frustrating for Jaehyun since he’s experienced in that kind of stuff. He’s been so patient and sweet but he’s still a guy with needs and we don’t know if we’ll even be together long enough for us to even consider marriage. Things change, relationships end, and I don’t want him to be pissed for wasting his time on someone who won’t put out.” When he finished ranting, Renjun slapped him in the forehead, earning a whiny “ow” in the process. 

 

“Do you even hear yourself Donghyuck? Jaehyun is pretty much 3000 percent in love with you and I highly doubt he’ll be mad over something as trivial as not taking your virginity if you break up.” His face softened up and he placed the book face down beside him to fully turn towards Hyuck. 

 

“You’re worrying about this way too much. From what I can tell he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would take advantage of you or leave you for not being ready for that kind of intimacy. You even said yourself that he’s nothing like your shitty exes so what about that has changed?” Hyuck opened his eyes and to peer up at the dark-haired boy. 

 

“Well, you know how Johnny is…”

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

“And while they’re doing much better”, Hyuck said hurriedly before Renjun could say anything. “I can tell he still has his doubts about Jaehyun’s intentions and I guess...I guess maybe I’m just worried that he’ll end up being right all along.” There was a long pause before Renjun spoke again. 

 

“So I’m gonna ignore all of that to tell you that there is no way in hell Jaehyun would be stupid enough to do anything to hurt you.” He placed his hand on Hyuck’s arm and rubbed it. “He never shuts up about how much he loves you. Don’t let fear grow where it isn’t needed.” 

 

“Have you always been this therapeutic?” 

 

“Yes, but you and my resident dork never listen to anything I say.” They jerked their heads in the direction of a loud scream and immediately shook their heads in disappointment. 

 

“Renjun, tell Taeyong to stop”, Mark screamed as he was tackled to the ground. 

 

“Wow, you speak of the devil and he appears”, Donghyuck said, sitting up. “I wonder what he did this time.”

 

“Who knows? Mark is more of a little shit than he lets on so he probably deserved it.” The two watched as Taeyong sat on Mark’s back, refusing to get up. 

 

“You know for someone so small, Taeyong is really freaking strong”, Donghyuck said. Renjun nodded in agreement. Jaehyun and Johnny walked up, laughing at the scene in front of them. Mark’s whining could still be heard from where Donghyuck and Renjun were sitting. 

 

“Do you think we should go and help him”, Hyuck asked. Renjun picked his book up and waved his hand in the air before proceeding to read again. 

 

“Nah, he’ll be fine. I’ll just give him a massage when we go back to my aunt’s house.” 

 

Hyuck sat around and watched Renjun read for a few more minutes before deciding to go buy himself an ice cream cone. He settled on getting a cone from one of the cute outdoor vendors on the boardwalk. Hyuck graciously thanked the high school aged employee for his caramel delight ice cream and strolled along, people watching and enjoying the small bit of time he had to himself. He came across a small trinket shop and when the small part of his brain dedicated to impulsive ideas went off, he decided to go in and check it out. 

 

Donghyuck was greeted by a small elderly woman with snow-white hair and large wire-rim glasses.

 

“And how may I help you today”, she asked sweetly. Donghyuck looked in awe at all of the shiny things lining the shelves. He brought his attention back to the small woman and shifted his weight between both of his feet. 

 

“Um, I need to find a gift. Something cute that plays music preferably?” The woman gestured for Hyuck to follow her deeper into the store and began to spark lively conversation with him. 

 

“Is she interested in anything particular?” Donghyuck nodded his head.  

 

“He really likes Disney movies.” The woman turned to quickly glance at him but didn’t miss a beat. 

 

“I think I have something that he will absolutely love.” 

 

Donghyuck ended up paying a considerable amount of money for the item but had no complaints. It was very well worth the dent in his bank account.

 

🍯🌻

 

“Hyuck, have you seen my retainer? The case isn’t in the bathroom”, Jaehyun asked as he stepped into their bedroom. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist and was trying to dry the excess water out of his hair. Donghyuck was already dressed for bed and was casually scrolling through his phone. 

 

“Um, check my toiletry bag”, he replied, not looking up. Jaehyun disappeared into the bathroom and Hyuck smiled when he heard Jaehyun’s triumphant “yes” when he found what he was looking for. Hyuck hopped out of the bed to grab a small box from the closet while Jaehyun was brushing his teeth. He put the box under the brunette’s pillow and went back to look on his phone. Jaehyun emerged again, this time wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt, retainer case in his hand. 

 

“You’re being really quiet tonight. Is everything okay.” He settled in beside Donghyuck and wrapped his arm around Hyuck’s waist. 

 

“I’m fine, just tired”, he replied. 

 

“Turn your phone off so we can go to sleep.” 

 

“I will just let me finish watching this video first.” The older man shrugged before he moved to his side and jumped when he felt the lump under his pillow. 

 

“Everything alright over there”, Hyuck asked nonchalantly. Jaehyun reached under the pillow and pulled the box, turning it over in his hands to inspect it. 

 

“Something tells me that this is your doing.” 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”, Hyuck said, smiling. He put his phone down and turned to the older man excitedly. Jaehyun raised his eyebrows at Donghyuck when he started bouncing up and down. 

 

“What are you waiting for? Go ahead and open it.” 

 

“Hyuck, if something jumps out at me you’re sleeping on the couch.” Jaehyun closed his eyes and began opening the box, slowly peeking one eye open until the lid was fully removed. He pulled out a see-through grand piano. It was a small thing and Jaehyun was afraid of breaking it. 

 

“Well, what do you think”, Hyuck asked nervously. 

 

“It’s really beautiful Hyuck.” Jaehyun turned it around in his hands again before looking at Donghyuck. “Um, what is it exactly?” 

 

“It’s a music box! Look, let me show you.” Donghyuck carefully took the piano from Jaehyun and twisted the little handle to start the music. He opened the top of it and filled the room with the sound of the Disney theme music. He put the music box back into Jaehyun’s hands and watched the look of awe in the older man’s face, feeling his heart swell with love. 

 

“Hyuck, I love it. I love it so much.” He held it close to his chest and reached an arm out to hug his boyfriend. “What made you want to buy it?”

 

“I don’t know. I just felt the need to get you something. You’re always the one giving and I wanted to return the favor.” Jaehyun smiled, so brightly that small lines formed in the corners of his eyes and near his nose, making him look like a cat. A big, fluffy, 180 centimeter cat. 

 

“Donghyuck, you didn’t have to buy me anything. Just being with you is all I need.” He put the piano carefully on the nightstand beside him. 

 

“Don’t make this mushy Yoonoh.” Jaehyun laughed and laid on the bed, pulling Donghyuck down with him. He ran his fingers through the auburn colored hair, placing occasional kisses on his forehead.

 

“Jaehyun?”

 

“Yeah Hyuck?”

 

“I take back what I said about you being mushy. Keep doing it, you’re literally perfect.” 

 

“I wish. I’m still a work in progress; we all are. I made many, many mistakes that I wish I could take back. All I could think about when we started dating was doing my best to make you happy and prove to you that I’m in this for the long haul.” 

 

“You were trying so hard to win me over and you did it successfully.” Donghyuck sat up and looked down at Jaehyun, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes. “When I said you were perfect, I meant that you are perfect for me. You’ve completely ruined me for anyone else Jaehyun.”

 

“It’s so weird seeing you being so lovey dovey lately. I mean I’m not complaining, it’s just…” 

 

“Different?”

 

“Yeah, different.” 

 

“I think it’s because I’m in love with you. Like the Savage Garden ‘Truly, Madly, Deeply’ in love.” Jaehyun reached up and held Hyuck’s face. 

 

“I remember wondering if we were rushing into this too fast. If our relationship was too much too soon and that we would fizzle out before we really began. Now I know that it was just the stupid fears in my head telling me that.” 

 

“Don’t let fear grow where it isn’t needed. I’m already in love almost seven months in, and I’ll love you seven years from now.” 

 

“God I love you so much”, Jaehyun said, voice raspy. 

 

“Just how much do you”, Hyuck asked with a smirk on his face.

 

“The dictionary doesn’t even have enough words to describe how much I love you.”

 

“Then how about you show me.” A glint of mischief showed in the older man’s eyes before he wrapped his arms around Donghyuck, making him let out a surprised giggle when Jaehyun flipped them over. That giggle then turned into soft sighs when Jaehyun took his time to kiss every part of Hyuck until he was breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Mushy Times brought to you by this soft hoe  
> _MarkRen are at it again (with a splash of JohnTae)  
> -Johnny's still skeptical but he's trying to be nice (but we all know that's gonna change lmao)  
> -I just had to throw in the Foreign Swagger joke. And Jaehyun's cute ass piano music box thing.  
> -And on a serious note, Hyuck's worries and his decisions are valid. There is no right or wrong time to give that part of yourself to someone else and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. With that being said, this plays a factor in Hyuck's past relationships.  
> -Comments? I love it. My Inbox? Flood it.


	7. Chapter Six: Can You Make It Feel Like Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, he was just the boyfriend.

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“Jaehyun quit moving, I’m almost done!” Donghyuck was sitting on the older man’s lap, leaning over his face as he meticulously plucked and shaped his eyebrows. Jaehyun tried his best to be still and at one point held onto Hyuck’s hips so tightly that it hurt. However, no matter how careful Hyuck tried to be, he couldn’t help but jump a little at the sensation of having hair forcibly removed from his face. 

 

“It doesn’t hurt when my mom does it”, he said, glaring at Donghyuck, who only shrugged as he continued what he was doing. 

 

“Well I’m not your mom now am I?” He pulled another hair. “Besides, you didn’t want to get them done at a salon so I’m the best option you have.” 

 

“I didn’t think my best option would hurt me.” 

 

Donghyuck put the tweezers down and wiped at Jaehyun’s eyebrows to remove any stray hairs. He then picked up a box of self-wax strips and opened it. 

 

“What do you plan on doing with that”, Jaehyun questioned. There was a hint of worry in his voice that Donghyuck ignored. 

 

“I’m gonna wax between your eyebrows duh.” 

 

“You said you were only tweezing them!” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and began removing the protective backing of the strip. 

 

“Yeah, but then I saw the beginnings of a unibrow and no amount of tweezing was going to fix that.” He paused to place the strip on between Jaehyun’s eyebrows, smoothing it down to cover the surface area. “Besides, I got tired of you squirming around while I was tweezing so you’ll just have to deal with it.” 

 

Jaehyun, while blessed with thick eyebrows, was also cursed with just how quickly (and how much) they could grow. His mother would always be the one to groom them and once he got older, she made appointments for him to get them done. He wasn’t ashamed of having to do it, he was just upset that this was the first time in his life that it hurt. 

 

“Just be gentle okay?” Hyuck gave him a sickly sweet smile, patting the fuller part of his right cheek. 

 

“Honey, what do you think I’ve been doing?” He pinched the top part of the wax strip and looked into Jaehyun’s chocolate eyes. “You ready?” 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be”, he sighed. 

 

“Okay then. 1...2...3…”

 

“HOLY SHIT HYUCK, THAT FUCKING HURT!”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Donghyuck quickly kissed the freshly waxed skin, muttering apologies to Jaehyun’s browline. 

 

“What’s going on in here”, Taeyong asked as he walked into the room. His hair was under a shower cap and he had half a face mask on. “Why is Jaehyun screaming?”

 

“I was waxing between his eyebrows and he’s being a big baby about it”, Hyuck replied as he got off of Jaehyun’s lap. The elder sat up, dumbfounded, watching as his boyfriend practically skipped to their bathroom. 

 

“You were literally ripping hair out of my face!” 

 

“What do you think waxing is”, Taeyong retorted as he walked out of the room, having found the source of all the noise. As he was leaving, Johnny was entering, toothbrush in hand. 

 

“Was that you screaming”, he asked. Jaehyun groaned and fell back onto the bed. 

 

“Yeah that was him”, Hyuck called from the bathroom. “I was fixing his eyebrows.” Johnny walked up to the bed to inspect Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun figured they were going to have to talk about Johnny invading his space while he was lying down on any surface. 

 

“They look really nice Hyuck, good job.” 

 

“Thank you! At least SOMEONE appreciates my work!” 

 

“Was that Jaehyun screaming”, Aunt Sophie asked from the bedroom doorway. 

 

It was only 10:00 and Jaehyun was already contemplating going back to sleep.

 

🍯🌻

 

“Are we going to continue to ignore how weird it is that we’re here with your aunt and uncle?” Jaehyun jerked his thumb in the direction of a sculpture of a pink lady riding a green dick. Hyuck shrugged and continued walking in the direction of his family. 

 

“It’s not like we’re kids Jaehyun”, he replied. In the distance, they could see Johnny posing near a statue of a yellow lady with her legs in the air. Hyuck shook his head and waited for Jaehyun to follow behind him. 

 

“I know but it’s just, awkward. Whoever’s idea it was to make all of this a thing had to be pretty sex deprived at the time.” 

 

“Or they just had an eye for the art of sex and eroticism. I find all of it to be very interesting.” Hyuck glanced at a statue of a couple having intercourse. The woman was bent backward with a leg in the air and her hands touching the ground. He blushed a little at the artwork and jumped when Jaehyun came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

 

“What’re you thinking about”, he asked directly in Hyuck’s ear. 

 

“How if that was a real woman all of the blood would be rushing to her head. And how much flexibility some these positions require.” He pointed at some of the pretzel-like poses. “No one should be bent that way.” 

 

“It does look a little painful”, Jaehyun agreed. He let go of Hyuck’s waist and began to walk in the direction of their group. We should probably get going, the others are leaving us.” 

 

“I’m coming right behind you”, Donghyuck said, voice a little strained. Ever since they showed up the Loveland Theme Park, all he could think about was him and Jaehyun possibly trying some of this stuff out one day. It wasn’t like he _ couldn’t _ do it. The thought of and the trust that comes with  _ letting _ someone do that to him is what made him worry. In the past, he would’ve just brushed all of this off because his goal was to wait until he was married to the person he loved. Jaehyun was the first person in three years that he was truly in love with. Since they’ve gotten together, he was starting to rethink a lot of his previous decisions in regards to sex and he wasn’t going to lie, the possibility of Jaehyun leaving him afterward scared him a little. 

 

“Hyuck quit staring into space and get a move on. My parents are waiting on us to leave”, Johnny called out to him. Donghyuck blinked, coming out of his haze and felt his ears heat up as he speed-walked to his family. Both Johnny and Jaehyun were frowning and Taeyong looked like he wanted to be anywhere but around them. 

 

“Are you guys okay”, he asked, looking between the both of them. 

 

“Just peachy”, Johnny replied curtly.  

 

“Jesus Christ Johnny, get over yourself”, Jaehyun said.

 

“I’m just saying whatever that was back there looked a little too intimate to be ‘just a hug’ Jung.” Taeyong rolled his eyes at the two men on the verge of arguing and pulled Hyuck away to get out of the mess. 

 

“Youngho is being stupid again, just ignore him.” 

 

“I thought we were over this”, Donghyuck groaned. 

 

“This is Johnny we’re dealing with Donghyuck. Did you really think he was going to let Jaehyun off the hook that easily?” 

 

“No”, the younger sighed. He pinched his nose and counted backward from ten. 

 

“It’ll be okay”, Taeyong said as a small smile graced his face. “The trip will be over in a few weeks and we can all return back to our normal lives where we don’t have to be in the same living space.” He paused a little before looking behind to see if the other two were following behind. “Jaehyun may need to move out of their apartment though.” 

 

“Probably.” 

 

“Have you both thought about moving in together?” 

 

“We’ve talked about it but we don’t have anything set in stone. Jaehyun is waiting to see if he’ll have any job offers after he graduates and I’ll still be busy with school.”

 

“You aren’t worried about him possibly traveling a lot?” Donghyuck shook his head and began playing the hem of his shirt. 

 

“Not really. We’re used to not being around each other all of the time since we’re so busy. Aside from this trip, it wouldn’t be any different than what we have now. I may have to get used to talking on the phone at random hours because of different time zones though.” 

 

“I don’t know how you guys do it. Being away from each other so long.” 

 

Hyuck shrugged a little and kicked at a rock on the ground. “It sucks but I think it makes our relationship stronger. We’re distanced for a while and when we come back to each other it’s always fresh. We still maintain contact with each other of course but not being physically together makes it more exciting when we do see each other.” 

 

“Interesting”, Taeyong said as he pushed his newly dyed black hair away from his face. As much as Donghyuck liked the pink hair, he thought that the black was a great look for the older male. It brought out his softer features and matched his personality well. 

 

“I guess. I honestly want to wait a little longer before deciding if we want to get an apartment together. At least until we’re with each for about a year.” Donghyuck at least hoped they’d stay together that long. He would never voice that concern out loud though.  

 

“It’s good that you have a plan in place. You’re both smart so I’m sure whatever decision you end up making will be a good one.” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

Taeyong’s phone buzzed and he looked at the screen before opening the window to respond. 

 

“Sophie wants to know what you want for lunch. She’s given up on asking the other two anything.” Hyuck tapped his chin before smiling widely at Taeyong. 

 

“Pizza would be amazing.” Taeyong chuckled and began texting. 

 

“Pizza it is then.”

 

🍯🌻

 

“So then he tells me that I need to ‘stop being so handsy with Hyuck in public’. He’s my fucking boyfriend and I can’t even touch him without Johnny breathing down my neck about it.” Jaehyun paced back and forth on his phone outside of the restaurant. While everyone else waited on the food to come, he stepped outside to vent over the phone. 

 

“ _ I don’t know what to tell you man _ .” The voice on the other end sounded tired and somewhat agitated. “ _ If you have to go through that much trouble then you should probably just break up with Donghyuck _ .” 

 

“Kookie, I’m not breaking up with Hyuck…”

 

“ _ Well, you can’t date him and dodge his cousin for the rest of your life either. You’re supposed to be with him, not his family _ .” 

 

“I know but I love him. I can’t just leave.”

 

“ _ Jaehyun, I care about you like you’re my brother and I want what’s best for you. Obviously, you love Donghyuck and if that was Jimin and I was in your position, I’d probably do the same thing. Just keep showing Hyuck that you care about him. Johnny will get over it eventually _ .”

 

"And if he doesn't?"

 

" _Only you can answer that my friend_."

 

They talked on the phone a little while longer before Jungkook had to end their conversation. Jaehyun was still thinking about what he said and wondered if love was enough if all it did was cause trouble. 

 

“Jae, they’re bringing the food out, come back inside.” He turned around to see Donghyuck’s smiling face sticking out of the front entrance. 

 

“In a little bit, just give me a few more minutes.”

 

“Is everything okay”, Hyuck asked worriedly. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired is all.” 

 

“Well don’t take too long or else all of the pineapple pizza will be gone. Johnny is not above inhaling the entire thing.” 

 

“Let Johnny know that I’ll throw him through this window if he does.” Hyuck rolled his eyes and waved off Jaehyun’s comment. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, just bring your butt in here. I miss you.” He stepped back inside, leaving Jaehyun outside once again. The brunette looked through the window of the restaurant to see the family laughing and talking. Without Jaehyun sitting with them, he could see that Donghyuck and Johnny really did have a brotherly relationship. Hyuck was pinching at Johnny’s cheeks and the older man just let him, grinning as his shorter counterpart pulled at his face. 

 

That guilty feeling started to creep up in the pit of his stomach again. He didn’t want to be the cause of a rift between Johnny and Hyuck. After all, he was just the boyfriend. 

 

Jaehyun went back inside and melted at the look of love and adoration on Hyuck’s face when he saw the older man. He pointedly ignored Johnny as he took his place beside Donghyuck at the round booth. 

 

“It’s about time. I was starting to think you ran away from us”, Donghyuck said animatedly. Jaehyun refrained from grimacing and forced a smile just for him. 

 

“Me? Leaving you behind? Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -so, that happened  
> -this is one of the shorter chapters but it will really set the tone for everything after  
> -To start off light, I fucking love Jaehyun's eyebrows. However, no one's brows look THAT perfect without needing some upkeep. Hence, the creation of this scene. I also wanted to give more of a look into the type of relationship that he has with Hyuck.  
> -For my Hyuckie bear, he is really on the fence about 1.) the level of intimacy he wants to share with Jaehyun (rightfully so), 2.) worried if they're gonna make it (rightfully so) and 3.) is battling some old scars (I kinda hinted at this so if you can find it let me know and props to you for active reading).  
> -Loveland Theme Park is an actual place. Google it my dudes.  
> -Did you guys really think Johnny was 100% for JaeHyuck? lmao  
> -God bless Lee Taeyong, a true angel honestly  
> -Try not to be mad at Kookie. I needed another '97 liner outside of NCT that would be friends with Jaehyun here and someone that is looking at everything from a different angle. He was basically serving as the physical manifestation of some of Jaehyun's thought process (the other side being someone like Taeyong).  
> -And on that note, pls don't get mad at Jaehyun. He's struggling too.  
> -Yell at me in the comments or something :')


	8. Chapter Seven: Look Me in My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He is important but you’re the most important. Don't ever forget that."

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“ _ I went to see him today Hyuck. I had to buy a new bouquet of roses but it was totally worth the 48,000 won I spent on it _ .” Donghyuck smiled at the voice over the phone as he sat in bed, brushing the fake fur on his Funshine bear. 

 

“I’m sure he’d be pissed at you if you didn’t.” Hyuck sighed and tightly closed his eyes, fighting the urge to cry. “It’s been three years Jaemin, I shouldn’t be upset over this still.” 

 

“ _ You loved him Hyuck. It isn’t wrong for you to be sad. Hell, I still cry sometimes too _ .” 

 

“I just feel bad because I’m with Jaehyun now. It feels wrong.” 

 

“ _ Have you told Jaehyun about what happened _ ?” Donghyuck didn’t answer. He just allowed the silence to fill the room. 

 

“ _ Hyuck _ ?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“ _ You didn’t tell him did you _ ?” 

 

“No.” Jaemin mumbled something over the phone that Donghyuck couldn’t quite place. He just knew a lecture was coming based on Jaemin’s tone. 

 

“ _ You can’t keep this away from Jaehyun forever. Sooner or later he’s going to find out and it’s better coming from you then from someone else _ .”

 

“Someone like who?”

 

“ _ I don’t know. Johnny _ ?” Hyuck didn’t want to think of the shit show that would ensue if his cousin opened his mouth about anything. 

 

“Look, I’m just not ready to open up about…”

 

“ _ Jeno would want you to tell him Hyuck. He knows you loved him and so did everyone else but Jaehyun shouldn’t have to compete with a ghost _ .”

 

“Jaehyun’s not competing with Jeno!”

 

“ _ Clearly he is. I can see why you wouldn’t want to talk about your exes but Jeno was...is good and Jaehyun needs to know. The conversation could be a form of catharsis and it would show Jaehyun that you trust him _ .”

 

“I do trust him, I do.” 

 

“ _ Then don’t continue to keep him in the dark Donghyuck _ .” 

 

Hyuck thought about what Jaemin said long after their conversation ended. Donghyuck knew it was time to open up about his past to Jaehyun, no matter how painful it would be. He sank further into the sheets of the bed and curled around the pillow on Jaehyun’s side. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, not from lack of sleep but from the exhaustion of his constantly running mind. He was on the verge of falling asleep when Jaehyun burst into the room.

 

“Hyuck, I’m back from the gym. Are you up yet?” Hyuck sat up, pouting at Jaehyun through his messy auburn bangs. Jaehyun smiled at how adorable he was.

 

“Sunshine, your hair is getting longer”, he said fondly. “You look so cute like this.” He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Hyuck, trapping him in the blankets on the left side.

 

“Yours is looking a little on the shaggy side too Valentine.” Hyuck ran his hands through Jaehyun’s soft hair, letting the (still slightly sweaty) smooth locks glide through his fingers.  He didn’t want Jaehyun to know that he was upset and did his best to seem happy. 

 

“You’re also due for a touch-up on the hair dye.” Jaehyun closed his eyes as Hyuck played with his hair and massaged his head. The older man let out a few appreciative moans at his boyfriend’s ministrations. 

 

“Hmmm, I’m thinking about going blonde this time. That wouldn’t be too much would it”, he asked. 

 

“I think you’d look sexy Hyunnie”, Hyuck replied, kissing the top of Jaehyun’s head. 

 

“You think so?” 

 

“I know so. You’d pull it off so well, but we already knew this.”

 

“I love it when you feed into my already astounding levels of confidence. Please keep going.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes but continued to go along with Jaehyun’s request. 

 

“You’re honestly the most beautiful man I’ve ever met. So, so, so beautiful sweetie, and you’re all mine.” 

 

“I’m only second to you angel.” 

 

“Ugh, you’re being mushy and gross again.” 

 

“But you love it.” Hyuck began tracing circles on Jaehyun’s cheeks, reveling in how they’re simultaneously defined and squishy. Donghyuck silently thanked Jaehyun’s parents for creating him. 

 

“I do love it. I love you. Just let me continue to pretend that I’m grossed out by how sweet you are.” 

 

“You know,” Jaehyun sat up and looked intently into Hyuck’s eyes, the beginnings of a mischievous smirk painting his face. “I can be more than sweet.” 

 

“Oh really now?” Hyuck watched as the older man got off of the bed and stood before him, posing. 

 

“Yep. Did you know I’m also capable of being a great dancer? I don’t know if you’re ready for it; it’s a little on the steamy side.”

 

“You should show me some of your moves. I think I can handle it.” Hyuck didn’t know where this was going but he tried his best to hold back the need to laugh at how incredibly dorky Jaehyun was being. 

 

Jaehyun started by awkwardly swaying his hips, slowly pulling the tank top up his body and removing it until his bare upper body was exposed. Hyuck let out an appreciative whistle. 

 

“Hey now, I’m just getting started.” Jaehyun hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats and underwear. “Don’t be shocked by what you’re about to see.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen it all before Jae.” 

 

“Don’t ruin this for me Hyuck.” Donghyuck giggled and waved his hand for Jaehyun to continue his silly striptease until he was completely naked. 

 

“Not bad Valentine, not bad. All that time in the gym really paid off.” Hyuck looked him up and down, making a reminder to bake the Jungs a cake. He could never get over how good Jaehyun looked. Jaehyun stalked over to Hyuck, bending down to catch him in a kiss. 

 

“You look even more ravishing babe.” Hyuck couldn’t take him seriously when he was standing over him without pants on and burst into a fit of laughter. 

 

“Go take a shower, you smell like sweaty gym towels and supreme dork.” Jaehyun shook his head and walked away to the bathroom, complaining about how hard it is to be sexy in this economy. 

 

“I want to go out and do something today. Just me and you”, Hyuck called out over the running shower water. 

 

“Yeah? What did you have in mind?” 

 

“There’s a roller skating rink somewhere in town and a sushi place about a block away from that if you’d like to go.” The sound of water hitting the floor of the shower reverberated throughout the room, filling the silence as Hyuck waited for Jaehyun’s answer. 

 

“I’d love to Hyuck but uh…”

 

“But?”

 

“I don’t know how to skate.”

 

“It’s okay, I can teach you how to. It’ll be like showing my kids the choreography for  _ Cinderella _ .” 

 

“I don’t think this is comparable to a dance recital for five-year-olds Hyuck.”

 

“Do you trust me to not let you fall?” There was a pause before Jaehyun answered. 

 

“Of course I do.” 

 

“Then everything will be okay.”

 

🍯🌻

 

“You have to use the strength in your thighs Jaehyun. You’ll hurt yourself if you put too much stress on your ankles.” Donghyuck held onto Jaehyun's forearms, skating backward as he helped guide the older man through the crowd of people on the floor. 

 

“It’s not as easy as it sounds Hyuck.” Jaehyun was stressed about trying to stay vertical. He was more of a basketball and track kind of guy. Skating required more balance than he was used to and he kept looking down at his feet to make sure he wasn’t about to fall. 

 

“Valentine, I’ve got you. Just look at me.” 

 

Jaehyun glanced up from the ugly tan color of his skates to Donghyuck’s face. He was wearing a headband to keep his bangs under control and Jaehyun thanked that headband for allowing him to see Hyuck’s pretty brown eyes and long lashes. The constellation of moles on his sun-kissed skin stood out even more under the rainbow of lights in the building. Jaehyun’s eyes traveled further down to the heart-shaped lips he fell in love with. 

 

Donghyuck was just really, really beautiful. 

 

“When I said look at me, I didn’t mean for you to stare into my soul”, Hyuck said, interrupting Jaehyun’s thoughts. A light flush of color painted Hyuck’s cheeks from being stared at under Jaehyun’s intense gaze. 

 

“I’m sorry. You’re just so beautiful Hyuck.” Donghyuck looked down at their skating feet, taking note of Jaehyun’s improving form and hiding the blush on his cheeks. 

 

“Cut it out Yoonoh.” 

 

“Nope. I’m going to keep calling you beautiful.”

 

“I will kick you.”

 

“Gorgeous. Handsome. Breathtaking. Alluring. Stunning. Irresistible.”

 

“Jaehyun…”

 

“I’m not gonna stop and you’re just going to have to accept it.” Jaehyun took his arm out of Hyuck’s grasp the lift his head up by his chin. 

 

“You’re so beautiful Lee Donghyuck.” He wrapped his arms around Hyuck’s waist and the younger felt their skates begin to collide as his boyfriend leaned in. 

 

“Jae, we’re gonna fall.” 

 

“So?”

 

“People will stare at us if we land on our asses.” 

 

“Let ‘em stare”, Jaehyun replied. He kissed Hyuck until he started to see stars behind his eyelids and a warmth spread through his body. 

 

They did end up falling and people stared but they only saw the enamored smiles they had for each other. 

 

🍯🌻

 

“Do not kiss me the next time we go skating”, Donghyuck said as he slowly sank onto the ground. They decided to get their food to go and brought it to eat at the park. Jaehyun chuckled at the exaggerated look of pain on Hyuck’s face. 

 

“Why? Do you not like my kisses?” 

 

“No but my ass hurts and it’s your fault.” 

 

“I’m sorry baby. Do you want me to kiss it?”

 

“Jaehyun, I am not above kicking you right now.”

 

They ate in comfortable silence, watching families playing together and people walking their dogs. Jaehyun had his head in Hyuck’s lap and chewed his way through his fifth seaweed wrap, perfectly content. 

 

Donghyuck thought about his conversation with Jaemin that morning. He didn’t want to ruin the moment he was sharing with Jaehyun with his sad sob story, but he also knew that it was important for the older man to know. 

 

“Jae?”

 

“Yes, Hyuck?”

 

“You remember that thing that made me upset. The one you wanted to talk about?” 

 

“What about it?”

 

“I think I’m ready to talk about it now.” Jaehyun sat up from Hyuck’s lap, face serious.

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready Hyuck. I won’t be mad at you if you never want to tell me.”

 

“No, no. I want to. I’m ready to.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Positive”, Hyuck replied shakily. “I fell in love with a boy during my first year of high school. We already knew each other from going to the same after-school dance class in middle school so it was bound to happen I guess.” 

 

Two little boys ran by playing tag. A baby was crying somewhere in the distance. The sound of car tires screeching. 

 

“Hyuck?” 

 

Donghyuck blinked, not realizing he zoned out. Jaehyun looked at him in concern. 

 

“Sorry, sorry. Anyway, the boy’s name is Jeno. Lee Jeno. He’s absolutely wonderful, smart, handsome in a drama actor kind of way. He has jet black hair and pale skin and the cutest eye smile. He can be a bit goofy at times and people said that he was no fun but I always thought he was the most fun.”

 

“He sounds like a great guy Hyuck”, Jaehyun said. There was a small hint of jealousy in his voice and he wondered how great this guy could possibly be if Hyuck was upset about him. 

 

“He is. We did everything together and when we confessed that we liked each other it was so easy, almost like breathing in fresh air. I only wished we would’ve told each other sooner.”

 

“Why’s that?” Hyuck could barely hear Jaehyun over the sound of cars going by.

 

“It was summer break and we were supposed to go to the movies. The day before he surprised me with hotpot and a stuffed sunflower as a way to ask me out because that’s how cheesy he is.” Hyuck bit his lip and Jaehyun could see tears begin to form in his eyes. 

 

“Hyuck, you don’t have to finish if you don’t want to.” 

 

“It’s fine”, he forced out. “It’s fine, I can finish.” He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. 

 

“I was late because my practice ran later than expected so ran as fast as I could to the movie theater. By the time I got there, there were police cars everywhere. An ambulance had just shown up and I was so confused by everything that was happening. I knew something was wrong when I saw Jeno’s mom hugging his older sister and crying.” Donghyuck’s voice began to get shaky. 

 

“Being the nosy brat that I was, I went to see what all the commotion was but Jeno’s older brother stopped me before I could cross the yellow tape.” 

 

“Hyuck…”

 

“Some asshole who was on his phone while driving hit him. Jeno was wearing the blue hoodie that I liked Jaehyun. It was covered in blood, so much blood. I cried and I screamed and begged his family to let me go so I could see him.” Donghyuck began to laugh weakly through his tears. 

 

“The next and last time I saw him was at the funeral. He didn’t look the same anymore, but I still thought he was so handsome. I left the stuffed sunflower in his casket, just so he could have a piece of me when they buried him.” 

 

“Hyuck, I’m so sorry.” Jaehyun held onto Hyuck’s hand, not once complaining at how hard the younger was squeezing it. 

 

“It still hurts sometimes. The day I blew up on you was the anniversary of his death. I was trying my best to be positive and happy for the family but Johnny brought him up and then lumped him together with my exes like he didn’t matter and I just lost it. I’m still sorry about that by the way.”

 

“All forgiven”, Jaehyun said, kissing his hand. 

 

“I am beyond in love with you Jae. I couldn’t ask for someone more amazing. It took such a long time after Jeno to realize that I was deserving of being loved by someone who treats me well again. I’m happy I found that in you.” 

 

“I’m happy you chose me. And I want Jeno to know that he has excellent taste.” 

 

“Jesus Christ, here you go.”

 

“What?”

 

“The both of you would've gotten along TOO well.” Hyuck smiled sadly. “I think he’d like you.” 

 

“Maybe someday I can meet him.” 

 

“I’m sure he’d be perfectly okay with that.” 

 

“I'm glad you opened up to me Hyuck. I don’t know exactly how you feel but I understand how important he was- is to you.” 

 

“He is important but you’re the most important. I’ll always love Jeno but I’m in love with you Jaehyun. Don’t ever forget that.” Jaehyun pulled Hyuck close and kissed the top of his head. They laid down on the grass, surrounded by their now inedible food, watching the colors in the sky change. 

 

🍯🌻

 

It was another one of those nights that Jaehyun couldn’t sleep. He decided to sit there and trace circles on Donghyuck’s full cheek after turning over for the tenth time that night. Sure, it was kind of odd to sit there and watch someone sleep but Jaehyun couldn’t help himself; Donghyuck was gorgeous even when he’s blissfully drooling all over his pillow. 

 

“What did I do to deserve someone like you”, he whispered to the sleeping figure beside him. He eventually got out of the bed and figured that watching some tv downstairs would do him some good. 

 

He walked as quietly as he could through the house, making sure to toe around any areas where the floor creaks and slowly walking down the stairs. He saw that the dining room light was on and heard someone cursing in English. He peeked into the entryway and saw Aunt Sophie pasting photos into a scrapbook. 

 

“If you’re going to be up at this ungodly hour too, the least you could do is have a seat and help”, the older woman said, putting shiny sun stickers into the corner of one of the pages. 

 

“You didn’t even look up, how’d you know it was me”, Jaehyun asked. 

 

"Your steps aren't as light as you think they are." Jaehyun decided to ignore her comment and  walked to the table she sat at, pulling a chair up beside her. He inspected the scene before him as he sat down; there was a large stack of pictures on the table, presumably family photos. There was one of Johnny with a book open on a table and giving the most ‘don’t give a fuck’ look to the camera Jaehyun as ever seen. He saw a few pictures of Donghyuck as a baby and one of Hyuck and Johnny at a birthday party. 

 

Out of all of the pictures, there was only one that really caught his eye. 

 

“Is that Hyuck’s mom?” He gestured to a picture of two women. He could tell that the one on the left was just a younger version of Aunt Sophie but the woman on the right was a near spitting image of Donghyuck. Aunt Sophie picked up the photo and brought it closer to their faces. 

 

“I remember when we took this photo. I had just found out I was pregnant with Johnny and my sister wanted to commemorate the moment. As you can tell, I was very miserable but part of that because of morning sickness.” 

 

“She looks very young in this picture.” Jaehyun guessed that she was at least still in high school. 

 

“She was very young. Darcy had just graduated from high school when we took this picture. I was about 24 here.” Jaehyun raised his eyebrows at her. 

 

“Don't give me that look. Darcy was a surprise baby, in all aspects of life. Our poor parents were doing their best but they weren’t used to having a kid like her. She was always climbing something or dancing around the living room blasting Queen for the umpteenth time.” Aunt Sophie placed the photo in a pile labeled “Little Sis”. 

 

“Darcy was so beautiful. I used to be jealous of her, of how pretty she was. Everyone in my family looked the same but she was the one to stand out, especially with that mop of curly hair on her head. Then as I got older and grew out of being jealous, I started to see what really made her so beautiful. Of course, my sister was still physically pretty but she had a spirit about her that no one could match. She was unapologetic, creative, and free.” 

 

“Just like Donghyuck.” 

 

“Just like him. When she had him it was like looking at her twin. They both had the same unruly hair, the same personality, the same sun-kissed skin, and heart-shaped smile. They even cried the same funnily enough. I was so upset about her death. It was like a piece of my heart left with her.” She continued cutting the pasting pictures, filling each page with memories of the family. Darcy got her purple scrapbook full of pictures from a life that was cut too short. 

 

“Getting custody of and raising Donghyuck was the only good that came out of that situation. She isn’t with us anymore, but she left us with the best thing that has ever happened to us.” 

 

Hearing Aunt Sophie talk about Donghyuck as if he were her own son made his heart ache with both happiness and pain. It had to be hard seeing and living with the child of your deceased sibling every day, especially when they both looked alike. But he could also see how happy Hyuck makes her and how he fits so perfectly with them like he was a part of their little group ever since he was born. 

 

“I know Johnny’s been hard on you Jaehyun”, she said, staring up at him. Looking at her face for this long, Jaehyun couldn’t see why she would think she wasn’t as pretty as Hyuck’s mom. Where Darcy’s beauty was striking and unique, Sophie was beautiful in a way that was timeless, classic. Both women are gorgeous in their own right.

 

“I think Johnny’s been more than ‘hard’ on me. He’s making me seem like someone that can’t be trusted. I don’t know how many times I have to prove to him that I love Donghyuck and that I’d never hurt him.” 

 

“Everyone knows you do Jaehyun. We can easily tell that you love him so much.” She took her glasses off of her face and began to scrub at the streaks with her t-shirt. “My overbearing son knows it too. He’s just so afraid of Donghyuck being used that he can’t see it.”  

 

“I understand that he wants to protect Hyuck but he also needs to know that he can’t keep hovering over our relationship like this. Hyuck and I can’t continue to deal with this, just think about how bad it would be when we’re married…”

 

Aunt Sophie raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“I mean, like, if we get married”, Jaehyun stammered after he realized what he said. “Not that I don’t want to it’s just, a little early for that.” He shut his mouth and stared at her, feeling the heat rise on the tips of his ears. 

 

“I know exactly what you meant Jaehyun. Do you see yourself married to Donghyuck? As being a part of our family?” 

 

Jaehyun’s never really thought that far ahead into the future. He’s always seen himself being married one day with two kids, a nice apartment or house, and a dog. The thing about it was that image always felt empty, almost like it was missing something. Now that Aunt Sophie planted the seed in his head, the image truly came together with visions of a long life with Hyuck. 

 

“I’ve never really thought about it until now. We haven’t been together for that long.”

 

“True. But they always say when you know, you know. Maybe one day you’ll see a future together, maybe one day you’ll wake up and realize you want something new. Sometimes the things we feel are out of our control and the decisions we make could positively or negatively affect us.” She pasted a picture of Jaehyun and Donghyuck onto a page. Hyuck was sitting in Jaehyun’s lap, his face tucked into the older man’s neck. Jaehyun was caught kissing the top of Hyuck’s head, illuminated by several lights on what looks like a well-decorated patio. 

 

“When did you take this”, he asked, pointing to the photo. 

 

“It was after we went out to eat during the first week here. You both looked so sweet and it was such a beautiful candid moment. I can remove it if it bothers you.” Jaehyun shook his head and traced his fingers over the picture.

 

“No, don’t do that. It’s a memory. Don’t erase it.” Aunt Sophie took two stickers out of the pack, a sunflower and a rose, and put it on the page next to the picture. 

 

“I have never seen Donghyuck so in love in such a long time. And I haven’t seen him being looked at with so much love in a while either. Take care of each other while you still have each other.” She gestured to another stack of pictures to Jaehyun’s left. 

 

“Now, help me finish this so we can go to bed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -so there's a snippet of Hyuck's past (which we will get to the trash exes later on).   
> -Jeno was Hyuck's first love and I used him because NoHyuck interactions are so pure  
> -With that being said, I plan on making a series out of this (Someone pls stop me). It's gonna be parts of everyone's lives in this story and it won't ALL be super angsty or whatever but if I do make a short fic centered on Hyuck and Jeno in this universe then it's gonna be sad asf (it'll also be one where we see Jaemin portrayed as more of a main character since he will be a central part of Jeno's life).   
> -Lee Donghyuck is Pretty Squad raise your hands for the audience. No, but seriously, Hyuck is beautiful in many ways and he deserves to be told he is!  
> -Guys, Jaehyun loves Hyuck so much and my own writing is making me cry jeeez  
> -I may do a one-shot based on Hyuck's relationship with his mom. We shall see.   
> -Bust down in the comments :)


	9. Chapter Eight: I Wouldn't Stop it if I Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What scavenger hunt requires putting on black dress pants at 11:00 in the morning?”
> 
> “The one that Johnny has us all involved in”, Donghyuck replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be a long one boys

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻   


 

**✨Dream Team Chat✨**

 

**Sunshine🌞:** Okay guys, Jaehyun and I are about to have our 7 month anniversary in a little over a week. I want it to be a surprise and I need ideas STAT

 

**MK🏀🍉:** Go see a movie  

 

**Sunshine🌞:** We’re not going on a dry ass date like you and Renjun

 

**Art Hoe🎨:** I happen to like our movie dates thank you very much

 

**MK🏀🍉:** Look at that, an intellectual

 

**Sunshine🌞:** Anyway 😒, Jaems do you have any ideas?

 

**Lover Boy💕:** I’d say a picnic but that’s a little cliché

 

**Sunshine🌞:** Ugh, you guys are no help at all

 

**Wild Child😝:** There’s a restaurant that does live music and salsa dancing. Maybe you could go there? 

 

**Sunshine🌞:** Once again, Yeri proves to be more useful than everyone else here

 

**Wild Child😝:** What else did you expect? 

 

**Art Hoe🎨:** Rude

 

**MK 🏀🍉:** Hey, I can be useful!

 

**Sunshine🌞:** In what universe Canada? 

 

**Lover Boy💕:** Does my usefulness count if I am the boyfriend?

 

**Sunshine🌞:** No

 

**Wild Child😝:** Absolutely not

 

**Lover Boy💕:** You know what...

  
  


“Hyuck, I need your help”, Johnny said as he walked into the living room. Donghyuck immediately pressed the power button, turning the screen black. The last thing he needed was Johnny knowing anything about his anniversary. 

 

“Define ‘help’.”

 

“I need you to help me plan something. It’s a pretty big deal for me.”

 

“Hmmm, I don’t know Johnny. I think I need the details of this event.” Hyuck tapped his finger against his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. Johnny rolled his eyes and sat on the couch beside Hyuck. 

 

“Fine, I’ll just show it to you.” Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. Hyuck’s eyes widened at the sight of the box.

 

“No. Fucking. Way. Is that what I think it is?” Johnny smiled and nodded at Hyuck’s look of surprise. 

 

“It is definitely what you think it is”, he replied as he opened it for Hyuck to see. Sitting neatly in shiny cushioning was a rose gold band with black diamonds decorating the middle of the ring. It was beautiful and Johnny truly had Taeyong in mind with the color choice of the ring. 

 

“Johnny, this ring is gorgeous. Tae is going to love it.” Hyuck reached his hands out to hold the engagement box but Johnny quickly snapped it shut and put it back in his pocket. 

 

“Absolutely not. No one else is touching this until it’s on Taeyong’s finger.”

 

“Then that means the only other person touching it would be Taeyong…”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Okay, so you showed me the ring. Clearly, you’re proposing so what do you need help with” Hyuck asked. He pulled his feet into a crossed position on the couch and put his head into his hands, patiently waiting for Johnny to answer. 

 

“As you know, Taeyong and I have been together for four years. I’ve been pretty creative as far as doing anything romantic thus far but I’m at a loss and I want this to be special.” 

 

“I’m sure Taeyong is going to be happy no matter what you do.” 

 

“Don’t hit me with that sappy bullshit Hyuck. I’ve seen some of the stuff you put together for your dance class kids. It doesn’t have to be as big but he deserves the absolute best.”

 

“I can think of a few things we could do. When do you plan on proposing?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Hyuck stood up on the couch and frowned at Johnny.

 

“Tomorrow? I don’t have enough time to plan for something tomorrow Youngho!” Hyuck slapped his hand over his face before glancing down at the older man. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

 

“I didn’t know how to ask you, especially considering everything that’s been going on…”

 

“Yeah, we’re going to have to talk about that at some point.”

 

“Anyway, I’ve been so focused on making sure Jaehyun isn’t only trying to get in your pants that I slacked on my top priority.”

 

“Which is proposing to Taeyong.”

 

“Yes, and that’s why I need you to help me out.” Johnny got down onto the floor, putting more space between him and Hyuck. “Please don’t make me beg.”

 

‘Ugh, fine”, Hyuck huffed before gesturing for Johnny to get off of the ground. “I’ll help you but on one condition.” 

 

“Donghyuck if you want me to be nice to Jaehyun it’s not happening.” 

 

“And why not”, Hyuck exclaimed. 

 

“I’m only looking out for my baby cousin.” Johnny reached out to ruffle Hyuck’s hair, only to have his hand slapped away. 

 

“Yeah, newsflash Youngho, I’m not a kid anymore. I don’t need you babying me all the time.” Hyuck stepped off of the couch and headed towards the front door. 

 

“Hyuck…”

 

“No, sorry, can’t hear you over the sound of ‘I am an adult’.” 

 

“Will you at least help me out”, Johnny asked. Donghyuck put on his pair of pink Converses and opened the door to head out. He’d go to The Twisted Strawberry to employ the help of his friends. Anniversary stuff would just have to wait.

 

“I will. Just leave me alone and let me work my magic.”

 

“Thank you so much little bear”, Johnny replied, breathing out a sigh of relief. 

 

“No problem you oversized tree.” 

 

 

 

“So Johnny wants you to help plan his proposal to Taeyong”, Mark asked as he prepared a strawberry-banana smoothie for Donghyuck. Hyuck was scrolling through his phone to find a nice restaurant they could go to for tomorrow. He nodded at Mark’s question to confirm it. 

 

“It’s super last minute and he owes me big time but the ring is nice so I’ll let him off the hook this time.” He came across two places they could eat at tomorrow and made a mental note to pick out an outfit when he gets back to the beach house. 

 

“Did you get a picture of it”, Renjun asked. 

 

“No, he wouldn’t even let me touch it.” 

 

“To be fair Hyuck, I wouldn’t let you either. You tend to lose stuff like that.” 

 

“I do not!”

 

“Remember the ring Yukhei gave you in the 3rd grade?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. 

 

“It was a plastic yellow ring and I didn’t even like Yukhei.” 

 

“Still counts”, Mark said, shrugging. Renjun pointed to the clock, signaling for Mark to go on break and took his place in front of Donghyuck. 

 

“Aside from that terrible example, Mark is right Hyuck. Whatever ring Jaehyun ends up giving you will have to be on a necklace or something.” Hyuck choked on his drink and coughed violently. He wasn’t prepared for Renjun to say that at all. 

 

“What the hell makes you think we’ll even get married?”

 

“Well you’re both grossly in love with each other and you’d be stupid to not marry him. He’s like, prime husband material Hyuck.”

 

“I second that”, Mark yelled from somewhere in the back. 

 

“You guys can’t be serious.” 

 

“Do you not think you and Jaehyun will ever get married?” Hyuck played with his straw, avoiding eye contact with Renjun. 

 

“It’s too early for us to think about that. We aren’t like Johnny and Taeyong; it hasn’t even been a year yet.” 

 

“So?”

 

“It’s just not in the cards for us. Not yet.” Renjun shrugged and walked to the other side of the bar to assist other customers. 

 

“Whatever you say Hyuck.” 

 

“So I was thinking”, Mark began as he came from the back room. “You should do a scavenger hunt for Taeyong and Johnny.” 

 

“And please tell me how we’re going to pull that off?” 

 

“Just think of some of their favorite spots or places that they’ve been to on the island and hide clues there. Taeyong doesn’t have to find random objects; just have the clues all lead to some fancy venue you guys will be at and bam, instant engagement.” Donghyuck pondered over this idea, weighing the pros and cons of such a feat. 

 

“Mark, you’re a fucking genius.” 

 

“It’s about time you recognized this.” 

 

“Don’t get used to it Canada.” 

 

Donghyuck quickly finished his drink and hopped off the bar stool. He frantically waved goodbye to his friends before running down the boardwalk. 

 

And straight into his boyfriend. 

 

“Oh! Hyuck, what’re you doing here”, Jaehyun asked. 

 

“I was at The Twisted Strawberry but I’m about to head to the library. What are you doing here?” 

 

“Your uncle wanted me to take some of his shirts to dry clean. Said something about you and Johnny being of no help these days. I was going to hang out with Mark for a little bit while I was out doing that.” Hyuck grabbed the older man’s hand and proceeded to drag him in the other direction. 

 

“No can do Yoonoh. Your bromance with Mark will have to wait because I am in desperate need of your help.” 

 

“Is everything okay? Should I be worried?” 

 

“It’s about helping Johnny and Taeyong.” 

 

“Whatever it is, I’m only doing for Taeyong.” Donghyuck came to a stop and turned around to frown at Jaehyun. 

 

“Okay so it involves Taeyong but Johnny is one we’re helping mostly.” 

 

“Then I’m definitely not excited by this but what are we doing exactly?” Hyuck looked around to make sure Taeyong wasn’t randomly near them. One could never be too careful in situations like this. 

 

“Johnny is planning on proposing to Taeyong.” 

 

“Holy shit! Are you serious”, Jaehyun yelled out. Hyuck slapped him in the arm and made the hand gesture for ‘be quiet’. 

 

“Don’t yell! But yes, he’s going to propose and I said I’d help him but I need you to assist me in executing this.” 

 

“Hyuck, you know how it is for me and Johnny right now…”

 

“I’m not saying you’ll have to speak to him for long periods of time or plan anything. I just need you to help me get stuff together is all. I already have what we’ll be doing and possible places to eat dinner. Jae please, if anything do this for me.” Donghyuck began pouting and clasping his hands together in front of his chest. Jaehyun knew he had lost the fight the moment Hyuck’s bottom lip started quivering. 

 

“Fine. I’ll help but only for you.” He reached out and ran his thumb against the bottom of Hyuck’s heart-shaped lips. “Plus this pout is just too cute to resist.” 

 

“You’re disgusting”, Hyuck replied.

 

“I know.” 

 

They ended up using a study room in the library, scrolling through the computer for scavenger hunt ideas. Donghyuck was typing furiously, going back and forth through web searches and a Word document. 

 

“Hyuck, babe, you’re thinking about this way too hard”, Jaehyun said, yawning for the seventh time that hour. His feet were propped on the tabletop and he leaned back in his chair, moving it back and forth as a way to stay awake. 

 

“It’s not my fault Johnny has me stressed out about this.” He picked up his phone to message Johnny, letting him know to write clues about his and Taeyong’s relationship. Jaehyun sat down properly in his seat and rolled over to Hyuck’s side, wrapping his arms around Hyuck’s waist and laying his head on his shoulder. 

 

“Really Jae?” Donghyuck looked out of the corner of his eye to the fluff of hair on his shoulder. 

 

“Yes”, came Jaehyun’s muffled reply. “We’ve been here for two hours and I’m ready to go.” 

 

“You’re so needy today. I thought that was my job?” 

 

“Nothing wrong with shaking things up a bit. Keeps it interesting.” Donghyuck reached a hand out to scratch Jaehyun’s scalp. 

 

“Do you want me to take care of you, Valentine? Is that what this is?”

 

“Possibly...what did you have in mind?” 

 

“Well, you’re a little tense in your shoulders so once we get back to the house I could give you a nice, slow massage. Then after that, I can light some candles, run a warm bath…”

 

“I’m liking where this is going.” Jaehyun raised up from his spot on Hyuck’s shoulder and leaned in close. 

 

“Do you now?”

 

“Very much so.” He put a hand around Hyuck’s neck to bring him into a kiss when they heard the sound of glass being knocked on. The two broke apart to see the librarian frowning. She wagged her thin finger back and forth and Jaehyun gave her a thumbs up. 

 

“Way to kill the mood”, he said. 

 

“Eh, you’ll be fine”, Hyuck replied, waving him off. He printed off what work he had done and logged out of the computer. “Let’s head back to the house sleepyhead.” 

 

🍯🌻

 

“And you want me to wear this because…”

 

“It’ll look good on you and we have a big surprise planned.”

 

“What surprise constitutes having to wear these pants? It’s hot outside Hyuck and black form-fitting pants won’t help.” Donghyuck and Jaehyun were trying to convince Taeyong to put on the outfit that Jaehyun bought (and Hyuck painstakingly picked out). However, being the practical person that he was, Taeyong wasn’t having it and adamantly refused to wear them. 

 

“Please just put it on? We have to be at the Folk Village Museum in 30 minutes and you take at least two hours to get ready.” 

 

“Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!”

 

“It’s a scavenger hunt”, Jaehyun said nonchalantly. Taeyong raised his eyebrow at the younger male. 

 

“A scavenger hunt?” Jaehyun nodded in confirmation. 

 

“What scavenger hunt requires putting on black dress pants at 11:00 in the morning?”

 

“The one that Johnny has us all involved in”, Donghyuck replied. 

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes and picked up the rest of the outfit, heading towards his bedroom. 

 

“So you’ll put it on right”, Donghyuck called after him.  

 

“Yes, but only so I have something to wear when I give Youngho a piece of my mind. He knows I don’t like surprises.” He shut the door behind him, leaving the young couple behind. 

 

“On a scale of one to ten, how do you think today is going to go”, Jaehyun asked. 

 

“I don’t even want to talk about it.” 

  
  


~Clue #1~

_ This is where we heard the first cluck. This is where I fell in love. _

 

“The first cluck? What does that even mean”, Jaehyun asked as Taeyong handed the slip of paper off to him. The older man was already sweating bullets and looked less than happy. Donghyuck pulled Jaehyun off to the side while Taeyong continued to walk ahead of them. 

 

“The ‘cluck’ is the noise a chicken makes. Johnny and Taeyong found a baby chicken here and Taeyong brought it back home to raise. Johnny said that was when he knew he was in love”, Hyuck whispered. 

 

“He was in love after they found a baby chicken?”

 

“You said you fell in love with me when I aggressively pumped your inhaler medication into your body when you had that asthma attack in Incheon”, Hyuck replied. “Your reasoning isn’t exactly normal either.” 

 

“You will never understand until you’ve watched the most beautiful person in the world save you from the brink of death”, Jaehyun defended. 

 

“Now you’re just being dramatic.” They continued walking until they found Taeyong chasing a chicken in an attempt to get a rolled up piece of paper from around its ankle. 

 

“Why is the clue tied to its damn foot”, Hyuck exclaimed. 

 

“That might’ve been Mark’s idea”, Jaehyun said slowly. Donghyuck facepalmed and ran off to help Taeyong catch the runaway chicken. 

 

~Clue #2~

_ Be sure to grab a bite to eat. This staple from our first date is a treat! _

 

“We really need to help Johnny with his clue-writing skills.”, Renjun said as he read the slip of paper. He showed up with Mark just in time to see Taeyong successfully run away from the farmer that owned the chicken. Donghyuck had walked up to the couple, panting and sweating, before pointing a threatening finger in Mark’s direction. 

 

“As soon as this is over, I am going to kill you.”

 

“The chicken was nice to me when I put the clue on last night”, he whisper-yelled, making sure that Taeyong was out of earshot. Jaehyun was walking with the older man to calm him down and call a taxi to take them into town. 

 

“I’m still kicking your ass, Mark Lee.” 

 

When they arrived at  _ Childonga _ , drenched in sweat, they gathered the attention of many restaurant goers. Some of them were confused and others were disgusted by how unsightly they all looked.

 

“Everyone’s staring at us”, Donghyuck said. 

 

“That’s because we all look and smell disgusting”, Taeyong replied curtly. He walked up to the hostess stand with a scowl on his face, no doubt scaring the teen that was posted there.

 

“Um, h-how many sir”, he stammered. 

 

“Five.” 

 

“Table or booth?” 

 

“Whatever you think is best.”

 

They ended up sitting at a table at the back of the restaurant, as decided by the owner due to the concentration of sweaty bodies. The group scanned through their respective menu in silence. Donghyuck and Renjun looked over their menus, making eye contact. Renjun motioned his head in Taeyong’s direction, signaling for Hyuck to talk to him. 

 

“So Taeyong, what is this ‘treat’ that Johnny was talking about”, Hyuck asked. Taeyong didn’t glance up from his menu, instead shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“I have no idea what he’s talking about.”

 

“Wait so there isn’t a special dish?” Taeyong shook his head and took a sip of his water. 

 

“Nope.” A short man with balding hair walked up to the table and stood over Taeyong. The dark-haired man looked up and raised his eyebrow. 

 

“Are you Mr. Lee Taeyong?” Taeyong glanced at Donghyuck before returning his attention back to the man. 

 

“Um, yes I am. Is there any trouble sir?” 

 

“No there isn’t but we have a large lunch prepared for you as requested by a Mr. Seo Youngho.” The man waved at a group of waiters who went to the kitchen. They returned with large amounts of food and everyone there could feel their mouths salivating at how good it will taste. 

 

“How’d you pull this off”, Jaehyun asked, leaning over to whisper to Donghyuck. 

 

“I didn’t plan for this”, he replied, also confused. 

 

“You think it was Johnny’s doing?” 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Donghyuck picked up some pork and set it on the grill to cook. Jaehyun kissed his forehead and he leaned into the older man’s body. 

 

“Don’t do that while I’m eating”, Renjun said as he took a bite of kimchi. 

 

“Are you jealous?” 

 

“Hardly. I just don’t want to be subjected to how sickeningly sweet the two of you are together.” Donghyuck simply smiled at this and retrieved his pork. 

 

“I cannot believe he did this.” 

 

Taeyong raised his spoonful of tofu soup to show off the rolled up clue inside of it. 

 

“Dude, that’s just nasty”, Mark said. “This is worse than the chicken.” 

 

~Clue #3~ 

_ You, me, and room 303 _

 

“I never thought we’d come back here.” The next clue took the group to Loveland Theme Park and Jaehyun was less than enthused about it. 

 

“The naked statues never fail to creep me out.” Mark eyed one statue whose ‘couple’ were placed in a very compromising position. “Who is even able to bend that far?” 

 

“Can’t you hold a leg up in the air”, Hyuck questioned. 

 

“Yes but that’s different.” 

 

“So what you’re telling me is you had us come all the way to a glorified outdoor sex museum as a part of a scavenger hunt.” Renjun looked at Hyuck expectantly. 

 

“I didn’t! The only part from my list that was even used was that damn farm. Everything else sounds like something Johnny put together.” 

 

“Does anyone know where Taeyong went”, Jaehyun asked. Hyuck and Renjun stopped bickering long enough to notice that Taeyong wasn’t with them anymore. 

 

“Fuck me, fuck my life, fuck all of this”, Hyuck groaned. Mark patted his back in an attempt to make him feel better. 

 

“Well I can’t do all of those things for you but I will say that everything will be okay. You’re doing a good job so far and Taeyong couldn’t have gone that far.”

 

“We need to find him. We wasted so much time at the farm and the restaurant.” 

 

“We weren’t at the restaurant  _ that _ long…”

 

“We still have to get three more clues in an hour or there won’t be an engagement Mark!” 

 

“I’m trying to be helpful but you’ve been an asshole all day Hyuck!” 

 

“Yeah, like tying something to a damn chicken was  _ so _ helpful!” 

 

“Jesus Christ, both of you shut up”, Renjun yelled, fanning his face. Jaehyun offered his water bottle and Renjun happily accepted it. 

 

“Look, we all need to calm down and regroup. Our main priority right now is finding Taeyong. We’ll just have to end the scavenger hunt”, Jaehyun stated. Renjun nodded in agreement. 

 

“He’s right. There’s no point in continuing this if you two are screaming and we lost the person it’s catered to.” 

 

Donghyuck walked over to Jaehyun and leaned on him, sighing deeply. The older man rubbed Huck's tense shoulders and kissed the top of his head. 

 

“I feel bad knowing that I messed all of this up. Johnny wanted something perfect for Taeyong but I’m afraid that I fucked that up for them.” 

 

“It’s not your fault Hyuck. Things just happen.”

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt guys but uh, I think I found Taeyong”, Renjun said, pointing ahead. Taeyong was balanced dangerously on a statue and reaching out for what might be a clue. 

 

“Do you think we should tell him to give it up”, Mark asked. 

 

“Probably.”

  
  


🍯🌻

 

The group took a bus to the beach after explaining to Taeyong that they could end the scavenger hunt. The ride was quiet and they all looked beyond tired. Donghyuck got up from his spot beside a sleeping Jaehyun to sit near Taeyong. The older man was looking out of the window, only glancing over slightly to acknowledge Hyuck’s presence. 

 

“I’m sorry about today Taeyong, I really am. Everything was supposed to be different and it all went to shit.” Taeyong sighed before turning around and giving Hyuck a small smile. 

 

“It’s not your fault Donghyuck. I just wish I knew what Johnny had planned. In the four years we’ve been together, we’ve never kept things from each other. We base our relationship on open honesty and communication so everything about today just worried me.” Taeyong chuckled dryly and began playing with the hem of his shirt. 

 

“Youngho also knows how I feel surprises.” 

 

Donghyuck has always admired the relationship Taeyong and Johnny have. He was also confused by it. Taeyong was neat and introverted where Johnny was messy and extroverted. Taeyong was a generally kind person, but he never opened up to people too easily and it always took him time to build a solid relationship with others. Johnny, being the more outgoing of the two, had no problem collecting a slew of friends. They were both very, very different people and yet everything about them fit like two puzzle pieces. 

 

Knowing that Johnny was going to propose to Taeyong tonight made Hyuck think about the future. Granted, he didn’t want to live on a farm somewhere and raise eight kids like his cousin wants to but he has always dreamed of having the life that Johnny is currently about to build with the person he loved. 

 

“I can say with utmost certainty that what Johnny has planned for you will be amazing Taeyong.” 

 

“Should I actually trust you on that one? I mean, the both of you had me running around Jeju Island all day.” 

 

“Which I will make up for later on. Right now, I just need you to trust me.” Taeyong considered what Hyuck said and put his attention back on the younger boy.

 

“I hope that one day Johnny will see that Jaehyun makes you feel the way he makes me feel. You’re both so in love with each other Hyuck. Don't let anyone or anything take that away from you.”

 

Donghyuck wanted to respond to Taeyong’s statement but the bus arrived at their destination and they didn’t have time to waste. Taeyong woke the other’s up while Donghyuck texted Johnny to let him know they’ve arrived. 

 

“Mom is that you”, Mark asked sleepily as Taeyong shook him awake. The older man shook his head and pulled the lanky boy up by his arms. 

 

“I’m not your mother and it’s time to get up Mark, we’re here.” Mark sluggishly made his way to the front of the bus, Renjun trailing behind him to make sure he didn’t fall. 

 

“Did you have a good nap”, Donghyuck asked Jaehyun, watching the older man stretch after sitting for so long. He had to avert his gaze to hide his slight blush when Jaehyun’s shirt rode up a bit, showing some of the skin on his stomach.

 

“It was okay but I wish I was in bed. I’m beyond tired.” 

 

“We’re going to make sure you’re showered and in bed when this is over.” Jaehyun nodded his head and followed behind Hyuck. Taeyong, Mark, and Renjun were waiting for them at the entrance of the beautiful beachside venue. 

 

“So, do we go in now”, Taeyong asked nervously. Donghyuck took his hand, thinking of how in just a few minutes Taeyong would be on his way to being his engaged cousin-in-law. 

 

“Are you ready or do you need a few minutes?” 

 

“It’s best if we just get it over with. My stomach is swimming right now.” 

 

The venue set up was something out of a movie. It was set up like a greenhouse garden, with a canopy of flowers surrounding a large portion of the ceiling. There was a space where guests could see the night sky. Chandelier lights hung from the ceiling, wrapped in ivy. A jazz band was playing in the corner and a few intricately decorated tables were set out. While everyone else was admiring how nice everything looked, Taeyong’s eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only. 

 

“Johnny Seo, you have a lot of explaining to do.” Taeyong marched over to the older man standing in the middle of the tables. While Johnny was dressed in what could be described as formal date-night attire, Taeyong looked like he’d been through hell and back. 

 

“Hello to you too”, Johnny replied with a laugh. Taeyong looked like he was about to throw a fork at him. 

 

“You had me do a scavenger hunt all over Jeju fucking Island, risk a heat stroke, and worry about the state of our relationship, nearly kill everyone I traveled with today, just for me to show up and see you in formal wear? You have 60 seconds to explain what the hell is going on.” 

 

“That’s all I need.” 

 

Johnny gestured for the band to stop and it was then that Aunt Sophie and Uncle Daniel appeared. The older woman walked over to Johnny holding the same little black box that he showed Hyuck yesterday while her husband took a seat at the piano and began playing. She stepped away and joined Uncle Daniels side, leaning on his shoulder as they watched with big smiles. 

 

“Johnny, what is going on”, Taeyong asked, voice wavering. The older man took a deep breath and began to speak. 

 

“I had a whole romantic speech prepared for this but I’m just going to throw the whole thing out and get straight to the point. Taeyong, we’ve been together for four long years, and every second of it has been beyond amazing. I’ve never been with someone more humble, caring, smart, and wonderful than you. There’s no one else I’d rather be with for all this time. I only hope you’ll want to continue to be together for the rest of our lives.”  

 

Johnny then proceeded to get down on one knee and held the box open, shocking Taeyong. He was at a loss for words, holding his hand up to his mouth. He blinked a few times and his eyes betrayed him when a few small tears escaped them. 

 

“Youngho you asshole, you know I hate surprises. Why didn’t you just ask me to marry you in the car or something?” 

 

“I wanted it to be special Taeyong. You deserve the best.” He looked deeply into Taeyong’s eyes. “Will you accept my proposal?”

 

“Of course I do. I’d do it a million times over if I had to.” Taeyong laughed a little as Johnny slipped the band on his finger and pulled him up to kiss the life out of him. Everyone in attendance clapped and yelled loudly, celebrating the moment in front of them. 

 

“You know, I couldn’t have done any of this without Hyuck. He did the scavenger hunt, booked this place, and helped decorate”, Johnny said. Taeyong turned around and ran to give Donghyuck a hug. 

 

“You little brat, I can’t believe you were the one to plan this the whole time.” Hyuck giggled and hugged him back. 

 

“What else did you expect from me?” He pulled away to study the older man’s face. “I’m so excited to have you formally become a part of our family.” 

 

“I am too”, Taeyong said fondly. “You still need to make up for today’s mess.” 

 

“I still don’t understand what happened. Everything that I originally planned didn’t even happen. All of the locations after the farm weren’t even what I chose.” 

 

“Then who did it”, Taeyong asked. Donghyuck shrugged. 

 

“I wish I knew.” 

 

Johnny walked over, carrying two flutes of champagne. He handed one to Taeyong and leaned in to kiss his temple. 

 

“Do you mind if I steal him away”, he asked Hyuck, who waved his hand at his cousin. 

 

“Of course you can. He’s your fiancé.” Johnny smiled and started to lead Taeyong away, only turning around smile brightly at Donghyuck. 

 

“Thank you. For everything.” 

 

“It was no problem. Who else would I do it for?” Hyuck watched as the couple moved to the floor to dance, looking every bit in love. 

 

“You did a good job today.” Donghyuck turned around to see Jaehyun standing behind him, holding a single sunflower. Donghyuck took it out of his hands and beamed at the older man, laughing as Jaehyun playfully pulled him in and rested his forehead against Hyuck’s. 

 

“Would it be too late to say that I had a hand in changing up the itinerary for the day?” Donghyuck’s eyes widened at Jaehyun’s confession. 

 

“I want to be mad but finding out that you willingly went out of your way to help Johnny without him knowing…”

 

“I know, I know. Unexpected right?” He paused to look past Hyuck at Johnny and Taeyong’s dancing figures. “I’m in love with love Hyuck. I’d do anything to help someone when it comes to the person they care about. Just don’t tell them I did it.” 

 

“What can I do to repay you for creating chaos in the name of love?” 

 

“How about a dance with yours truly?”

 

“I’d be happy to.” 

 

The couple found their way outside to a small patio decorated with roses away from everyone else, illuminated by twinkling lights and the stars in the sky. They swayed back and forth to the soft music heard from inside, focused on the feeling of simply holding each other. 

 

“Jaehyun?”

 

“Yeah, Hyuck?”

 

“Do you think we’ll ever get to that point?” Jaehyun breathed in deeply, knowing that Donghyuck was referring to Johnny and Taeyong. He held Hyuck closer and felt as the auburn-haired male tightened his grip around Jaehyun’s waist. 

 

“I can’t tell you for sure. I only hope that you’ll keep me around long enough to take that step with you.” 

 

“You won’t have to worry about any of that.” Hyuck pulled away enough to look into Jaehyun’s chocolate brown eyes. “There’s no one else I’d rather be with.” Jaehyun raised his hand up to Donghyuck’s face and rubbed his thumb against the soft skin of his full cheek. 

 

“You don’t understand how ridiculously in love I am with you. I can’t even find the words to tell you.” 

 

“You don’t need to.” Hyuck put his hand on the back of Jaehyun’s neck, the light graze of his fingers making the older man shiver. He brought him closer, decreasing the space between them. “I already know you do.” 

 

Jaehyun didn’t hesitate to close the kiss, taking his time to feel the plush heart-shaped lips against his, rocking slowly underneath the moon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -JohnYong engagement ayyyyyeee  
> -and Jaehyun is just the sweetest for helping even though he didn't have to   
> -I've been on a clusterfuck scavenger hunt and it went pretty much like the one in this chapter  
> -I want to link pictures for the inspiration behind some of the objects and scenes but I don't know how to do that pls help  
> -there's just so much love and fuckery in this chapter and it was an absolute joy for me to write  
> -Also, as some of you may have noticed, I have decided to make this story as a part of a series of works in this universe. Please look forward to it!
> 
> -I also just want to write a thank you to everyone who has kept up with and given me feedback on this story. I was super nervous about writing it and knowing that there are people who actually enjoy reading this gives me the drive to continue writing it for you guys. Thank you all so much and I hope you will continue to read this story and the many others that will follow it. 
> 
> -Drop those comments like basketball :)


	10. Chapter Nine: I Need Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know Hyuck. If I put you down you might run away from me again.” He grinned at Hyuck’s blushing face, loving how the flush made his already beautiful tan skin even prettier. 
> 
> “Impossible. You’d just catch me anyway.”

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“Did you bathe her?”

 

“Well of course I did. I don’t want a smelly dog running around my apartment. When exactly is Donghyuck’s roommate coming to get her?” 

 

“I told Yeri to get there around 9:30. I’ll be Skyping you at 10:00. You’ve been feeding her right?”

 

“Yes Jaehyun, I’ve kept her fed.” He watched the exasperation pass over his mother’s face.

 

“Did you brush her and pick up the yellow collar? The one with the bow?”

 

“Jaehyun my darling son, everything is taken care of. You worry too much.” 

 

“I just want to make sure she looks good when I have Hyuck on Skype with you tonight.” 

 

“I’m sure Donghyuck will love her regardless of how she looks Jaehyun.”

 

“Can you at least send a picture of her to me?” A few seconds later his phone pinged. His screen opened to a picture of a brown Havanese puppy. She was asleep on top of a pink blanket and the sparkly yellow collar she wore contrasted nicely with her fluffy chocolate fur. 

 

Jaehyun flopped onto the bed and pulled at his two-toned locks (he really needed to do something about the color). Theoretically, this shouldn’t be a big deal but knowing that his and Donghyuck’s anniversary was tomorrow put him into panic mode. 

 

“Mom…”

 

“Don’t ‘mom’ me Jung Yoonoh, you will be fine. Donghyuck is a sweetheart and he loves you. You’re stressing about this too much.”

 

“Better to be stressed about this than about Johnny.”

 

“How’s that situation going by the way?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and started playing with his fingernails.

 

“It’s going about as well as you’d expect. Johnny is engaged to the love of his life and I can barely get within 60 centimeters of mine.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll come around eventually!”

 

“Mom, we’ve been here for over five weeks now. It’s not getting any better. At this rate, I’ll just have to find my own place or move in with Jihyo.”

 

“You can always come back home, sweetheart.” Jaehyun’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

 

“You’re okay with me coming back home?” 

 

“Jaehyun, you’ve come a long way since you moved out. You’re in a stable relationship, you’re doing well in your graduate program, you have a steady income. I won’t mind you coming back home until your career gets started.”

 

“I’ll uh, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

 

“Your father and I are always here if you need us Jaehyun.”

 

“I know. I love you, Mom.”

 

“I love you too. I have to get going now. Apparently, the designer lunch date got moved up because ‘the drafts for the upcoming Fall collection has to be reviewed’, which bothers me because it’s cutting into the time I spend watching my dramas.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll do reruns later on. Go get ready for your lunch thing and I’ll talk to you later.” 

 

“Okay, sweetie. Make sure to have a good day!” She brought her phone closer to the sleeping dog. 

 

“Say goodbye to your father”, she said in a baby voice.

 

“Mom, please don’t.” The older woman cackled at the redness spreading over Jaehyun’s ears and ended the call. Jaehyun loves his mother to death but she could sometimes be a little embarrassing, even when no one was around. 

 

He sat there and thought about her suggestion of moving back home and she was right; he really has shaped up since moving out. Jaehyun wasn’t necessarily a bad person back then, just a guy who had a few kinks that needed to be worked out. 

 

“Hyunnie, come downstairs, we’re about to have lunch”, Donghyuck yelled through the bedroom door. Honestly, Jaehyun wasn’t feeling very hungry but figured he'd go ahead and eat just to appease Donghyuck. If anything, he had a lot of energy he needed to expel and decided to make a mental note to go to the gym at some point. 

 

The smell of meat cooking greeted him when he opened the door and the delicious aroma only got stronger the closer he got to the kitchen. Hyuck and Johnny were already seated at the table while Uncle Daniel moved through the kitchen preparing food. He noticed that two people in their little group were missing. 

 

“Where’s Taeyong and Aunt Sophie”, Jaehyun asked. Johnny looked up and frowned at Jaehyun but the younger got the sense that the look wasn’t for him.

 

At least not this time. 

 

“Taeyong’s sick”, Hyuck replied. He was typing away on his phone, a blank look on his face. “He was throwing up this morning so Aunt Sophie took him to the hospital. He has food poisoning or something. Johnny’s about to go check up on him.” 

 

“Oh damn, that sucks. He'll be able to come back today right?” 

 

“I hope so”, Johnny said icily. He stood up from the table and left out of the kitchen, looking back and forth at his phone. Jaehyun counted out 30 seconds before he heard the front door close.

 

“I’m sure Taeyong will be fine”, Uncle Daniel said as he placed the food on the table. Hyuck immediately reached for it, scooping several helpings of rice, beef, and vegetables. Jaehyun saddled up beside him and bent down to place a kiss on the mess of curls. Hyuck grabbed another bowl on the table and put some food in it for Jaehyun. He patted the seat beside him, signaling for the older man to sit down. 

 

“Try to eat quickly. I have something planned for us to do today”, Hyuck said as he scarfed down a mouthful of food. 

 

“Really now?” 

 

“Yep.”

 

“Would this have anything to do with tomorrow being our anniversary?”

 

“Why of course.” Jaehyun smiled lovingly as he watched Hyuck stuff his mouth, making his cheeks puff up like a little chipmunk. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating his food, albeit slower than Hyuck was. He wanted to avoid the choking hazard. 

 

“He’s been talking about this stuff all morning”, Uncle Daniel said happily. Donghyuck looked up at the man with a piece of beef sticking out of his mouth.

 

“Uncle Daniel? We talked about this remember?” 

 

“I won’t tell him anything Duckie!” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hyuck. 

 

“Should I be scared?” 

 

“Have I ever steered you wrong Hyunnie”, Hyuck asked sweetly as he batted his eyelashes. 

 

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

  
  


🍯🌻

 

“This. Is. So. Awesome!” Jaehyun’s face was alive with happiness and excitement. He ran around the entrance of Maze Land. His hair fell into his eyes and he smiled like a kid in a candy store. Donghyuck laughed at the silly look on the older man’s face when he stopped jumping around long enough to notice that his glasses laid crooked on his face. Jaehyun’s eyes crossed at the odd position his glasses were in, sending Hyuck into hysterics. 

 

“You having fun there Valentine”, Hyuck asked as he walked over to Jaehyun. He reached up and fixed the lenses, pausing only to stare into Jaehyun’s eyes. 

 

“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer”, Jaehyun whispered as he put his hands on Hyuck’s hips.

 

“It wouldn’t be the same. Photos just don’t capture your face the same way my eyes do.” 

 

“Look at you, being all lovey and gross.”

 

“I learned from the best.” Donghyuck wrapped one of his arms around Jaehyun’s waist and let the older man lead them into one of the many mazes in the park. They strolled along, watching as a group of kids ran by them. Seeing the riveting game of tag struck an idea in Hyuck's brain. He gave the older man a mischievous smile before letting go of Jaehyun’s waist taking off in another direction. 

 

“Catch me if you can!” 

 

“Hyuck, where are you going”, he called out. Donghyuck turned a corner and Jaehyun could hear the sound of him cackling somewhere in the distance. 

 

“I swear he’ll be the death of me”, Jaehyun muttered before he sprinted in the direction that Hyuck ran to. He was confident in his ability to catch his auburn-haired sweetheart. Hyuck may be a great dancer, but he was a terrible runner despite all of the stamina required to perform for a long period of time. 

 

“Come on Jae! I know you’re faster than that!” Hyuck ran past a group of women taking pictures and almost knocked into one of them trying to run away from his athletic boyfriend. 

 

“Sorry”, he shouted. 

 

Jaehyun had turned another corner of the maze, catching up in enough time to witness Donghyuck almost knock over a group of tourists. If the women were upset from almost being bowled over by a young college student, they certainly got over it went Jaehyun ran by. He slowed down enough to smile and utter apologies to the women before picking up speed again, even more, determined in his pursuit of catching Hyuck. 

 

Things like this were one of the many facets of their relationship he loved. Hyuck never failed to find ways to challenge and excite him. Lee Donghyuck kept him on his toes and it was like falling in love over and over again every day.  

 

Donghyuck didn’t know how much longer he could keep running. He knew he was an awful runner and filed this in the part of his brain labeled “bad ideas”. He could hear Jaehyun’s quick feet catching up to him and decided to call it quits under the shade of a tree. Jaehyun ran over and scooped Hyuck up, showing off his strength by twirling him around in a bridal carry. 

 

“Jae put me down! You know I hate being in the air”, Hyuck screamed. He really did hate being in the air but couldn’t help but laugh as Jaehyun spun him around. 

 

“I don’t know Hyuck. If I put you down you might run away from me again.” He grinned at Hyuck’s blushing face, loving how the flush made his already beautiful tan skin even prettier. 

 

“Impossible. You’d just catch me anyway.” Hyuck looked off to the side, still unhappy with being off of the ground. “Can you please put me down now?” Jaehyun gently let him down and Hyuck was overjoyed with being on flat land once again. He sat down under the tree and Jaehyun took place beside him, slotting his fingers between Hyuck’s. They sat like that, cuddled against each other and holding hands. 

 

“I will never, ever do something like that ever again.” Jaehyun ran his thumb against Donghyuck’s and gave a small hum. 

 

“What, basic exercise?” He snickered when Hyuck slapped his arm with his unoccupied hand. 

 

“Shut up, not all of us can be a superhuman gym rat like you.” 

 

“How else would I keep you if I didn’t maintain my excellent physique?” 

 

“Stop. I’d still be with you even if you had man boobs and a beer belly. Yeah, you’re good looking but that’s not what I fell in love with Jaehyun.” 

 

Jaehyun didn’t respond, only rested his head against Donghyuck’s. Hyuck would probably still love Jaehyun if he went bald. That’s just the type of person he was. 

 

“You know, I didn’t think you’d actually be excited to come here. I thought it would be too childish so I was little hesitant.” They watched as a couple wandered through one of the paths, immersed in conversation. 

 

“This is great. I’ve always wanted to go through one of these when I was a kid but Mom was always afraid of me getting lost so we never went.” Hyuck looked up at a smiled at him, raising one slim finger to boop his nose.

 

“I’m honored I could be your first introduction to the world of mazes.” Jaehyun leaned over to kiss Hyuck’s forehead, pulling back to look in those big doe eyes of his. 

 

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to share my first time with.” Hyuck turned away from Jaehyun and it was only then that the elder realized what he said.

 

“I didn’t mean in that way…”

 

“I know, I know. It’s no big deal”, Hyuck said. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy coil in his stomach. He knew he didn’t have a reason to be; Jaehyun was a good looking guy and naturally, he dated people before Hyuck. The younger wasn’t surprised at the fact that Jaehyun’s been intimate with others in the past. Despite understanding this, he couldn’t help but feel a little insecure about his lack of experience. 

 

“Sunshine, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Jaehyun was internally freaking out, afraid that he upset Donghyuck. This very conversation had popped up once after Johnny and Taeyong’s engagement. Hyuck was feeling guilty for not putting out and Jaehyun was hard pressed on convincing him that he shouldn’t feel like he _had_ to have sex with Jaehyun prove they loved each other. 

 

It spurred on an unnecessary argument that ended with Jaehyun sleeping on the couch for the night. 

 

“No, Jae don’t feel sorry...” 

 

“I feel bad for saying it. I know how you feel about stuff like that.”

 

“It’s just me being insecure over nothing. I’m so used to that being the expectation in all of my relationships. You never made me feel bad for being a virgin and part of me feels like I have to at least entertain the idea of giving it up.” 

 

No one, not even Johnny, hated Hyuck’s exes more than Jaehyun did. He hated that they made Hyuck feel bad for wanting to save himself for marriage, for wanting to have autonomy over his body. He didn’t realize he was squeezing Hyuck too hard until the younger lightly slapped his hand. 

 

“You shouldn’t feel bad for my insecurities Jaehyun. It wasn’t your fault and I should be taking the time to work on them instead of getting mad at you for it. Please don’t feel like you’ve done anything wrong.” Donghyuck rubbed the top of Jaehyun’s hand, calming him down. 

 

“I just hate the way those assholes treated you Hyuck. No one deserves to feel like they have to do or give up something just to please someone else.” He bit his lip a stared out into the distance. “I especially don’t want you to feel that way with me. I didn’t expect that from you in the beginning and I still don’t expect it now.” 

 

“You really are too good to me”, Hyuck replied softly. 

 

“This isn’t a matter of being ‘too good’. It’s just something that everyone should do, whether they’re in a relationship or not.” Jaehyun paused to look at Donghyuck. ‘Do you mind if I get a little TMI with you?”

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

“Whoever I had sex with, no matter if it was my ex or any of my hookups, I always made sure that they were comfortable. Even if all we were doing was making out, I never failed to do so. Despite the fact that you hate me asking you every five minutes if I can even do something as minuscule as taking off your shirt, I will continue to make sure you want it. It sounds silly but…”

 

“It’s not silly Jaehyun. Even though I want you to just go ahead and get on with it, I’m glad you take the time to always ask me if I’m okay with whatever we do. It means a lot to me.” Donghyuck cuddled closer to Jaehyun’s side, letting out a relaxed breath when the older man nuzzled his hair. 

 

“I’d never do anything to hurt you Hyuck. Never.” 

 

🍯🌻

 

“Is he doing better?” 

 

“ _ Yeah. He’s still throwing up but it isn’t as bad as it was this morning. They’re letting him out tomorrow just to be on the safe side. I plan on staying here with him tonight _ .” 

 

“Do whatever you feel is best. Let Taeyong know that I want him to get better okay?” 

 

“ _ Sure thing Hyuck. I’ll see you tomorrow. _ ” 

 

“See you Youngho.” Hyuck ended the call and started drinking his smoothie again. Jaehyun slid the drink to himself when Hyuck let go of the straw, helping himself to the berry mix. 

 

“Is Taeyong doing any better”, Mark asked. He was busy drying some of the freshly washed glasses. 

 

“Yeah, Johnny said he’ll be okay. Still throwing up a little but he’s getting better. He just needs to take his antibiotics, get some rest and drink plenty of fluids.” 

 

“Did they ever figure out what it was he ate?”

 

“They’re thinking it was some bad fish. Something he ate in the past 24 hours at least.” 

 

“This is why I don’t trust a lot of cooking”, Renjun piped up. He walked up beside Mark and grabbed some of the glasses, putting them away while Mark continued drying them. 

 

“So gross medical stuff aside, what do you guys have planned for tomorrow?” Mark already knew what was going on, mostly based on Hyuck’s messages in the group chat and his growing friendship with Jaehyun. He just liked entertaining himself with how oblivious the both of them were to the surprises they had in store for each other. 

 

“We’ve already talked about this Canada.” 

 

“Well considering I already know that Jaehyun here has an early present for you tonight…”

 

“Wait, you do?” Donghyuck looked at his boyfriend, watching as the tips of his ears turned bright red. “What do you have planned?”

 

“Why don’t you wait and find out”, Renjun yelled from the back. 

 

🍯🌻

 

Donghyuck was really bad about waiting for things. 

 

He sat on the bed looking over Jaehyun’s shoulder, watching as the older man typed away on his laptop. Hyuck’s curiosity only grew every time he heard the familiar ding of Jaehyun’s phone going off every minute. 

 

“You’re not even going to give me a small guess as to what you’re doing?” Jaehyun shook his head as he typed in the password to his Skype account. 

 

“No can do Hyuck. You’re just going to have to wait and see.” He smiled as he felt Hyuck bounce up and down, clearly growing more and more impatient. 

 

“Why do I have to wait until 10:00 for it? I want to go to sleep Hyunnie.” Jaehyun pressed the home button on his phone. The big white numbers read 9:55. 

 

“You have five more minutes Hyuck. Just be patient.” Donghyuck stopped bouncing and sat cross-legged, folding his arms over his chest. Jaehyun kissed his temple and sat the laptop in front of them. Hyuck would be lying if he said it wasn’t one of the longest five minutes of his life. He was teetering on the edge of sleep when he heard the sound of an incoming call from Jaehyun’s computer. 

 

“Holy shit! Is it time”, he exclaimed. Jaehyun chuckled at Hyuck’s excitement. 

 

“Yep.” He answered the call, watching as his mother’s face appeared on the screen. 

 

“ _ Donghyuck! Hello my dashing boy, how are you _ ”, she exclaimed. Donghyuck eagerly waved at the older woman, flashing her a big smile. Hyuck absolutely adored Jaehyun’s mother. 

 

“I’m doing fine Mrs. Jung. How are you?” 

 

“ _ I’m doing well but how many times have I told you to drop the formalities and call me Haeun Donghyuck? You’re practically family at this point _ !” Hyuck giggled at her playful scolding. 

 

“I know, I know. It just feels weird calling you by your first name.” 

 

“I _ s Hyuck finally on the phone _ ?” 

 

“Yeri? What are you doing there?” He watched as she appeared on the screen. She was struggling to hold a pink blanket that, for whatever reason, was moving around. 

 

“ _ I’m here to help Mrs. Jung control your anniversary gift _ ”, she said through gritted teeth. Donghyuck saw her struggling with something at the bottom of the screen. 

 

“What are wrestling with down there?” He jumped a little when he heard little growls and barking noises. 

 

“ _ Jaehyun, can we PLEASE show him _ ”, Yeri begged. 

 

“Of course. Better now than later.” 

 

“ _ Oh shut up, you owe me big time _ .” Yeri passed whatever was in her lap over to Haeun. Hyuck’s eyes widened in excitement and surprise when she raised her hands and he saw what she was holding. 

 

“Is that a puppy?” He looked at Jaehyun, his big eyes growing even larger. “You bought a puppy and put her in a sparkly yellow collar”, Hyuck yelled. 

 

“Yep. She’s a Havanese puppy. I was already planning on buying her before I came here.” 

 

“ _ She’s a bit of a handful but she’s quite precious _ ”, Haeun stated, laughing as the small brown dog licked at her hand. 

 

“ _ She’s more than a handful _ ”, Yeri muttered. 

 

“I love her already”, Hyuck said. “I can’t wait to spoil her!”

 

“ _ Too late. Jaehyun already did that and he’s not even here _ .” 

 

“You’re complaining now Yeri but you have to take her back to your apartment”, Jaehyun replied. 

 

“ _ Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don’t remind me _ .” She looked directly at Donghyuck and pointed her finger at him. “ _ Hurry back Donghyuck. I don’t want to watch your dog any longer than I have to _ .” 

 

“You’re going to learn to love her Yeri, just watch.” 

 

“ _ No, I won’t. If anything, Jaemin will come over to play with her and then I’ll end up losing my boyfriend to a dog _ .” 

 

“Nonsense. Jaemin is 10000 percent in love with you”, Hyuck said. He wasn’t looking at her though; all of his attention was on the small puppy on the screen. 

 

“ _ I would hope so considering we’ve with each other since our second year of high school _ .”

 

“What are you going to name her Donghyuck”, Haeun asked, interrupting his banter with Yeri. 

 

“Cocoa. I'm going to name her Cocoa, because of her fur. She looks like a little drop of chocolate.” 

 

“ _ You have an issue on your hands if your chocolate is furry Hyuck _ ”, Yeri retorted. 

 

“Shut up and watch my baby while I’m gone.”  

 

They all continued to talk like this for another 30 minutes or so. Jaehyun didn’t do much talking, just listened and watched as Donghyuck either talked to Yeri and his mother or cooed over the puppy. When they finally said their goodnights and ended the Skype call, Hyuck launched himself at Jaehyun, putting kisses all over his face. 

 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love her so much Yoonoh!” He continued smooching the soft skin of Jaehyun’s cheeks.

 

“I’m glad you love her Hyuck.” He pulled away from the onslaught of kisses Donghyuck peppered on his face to rub his thumb against his cheek. 

 

“This means we’re the parents of a little fur baby now”, Hyuck said as he sat up in Jaehyun’s lap. 

 

“Are we?” 

 

“Yeah. You bought her, making you a dad and me the papa.” Jaehyun chuckled at Hyuck’s logic and softened at the small yawn the came from his mouth. 

 

“Well then Papa Hyuck, I think it’s time for us sleepy dads to get to bed.” Hyuck nodded and laid down with his head on Jaehyun’s chest. The older man lightly ran his hands up and down Hyuck’s back. 

 

“Can you sing me to sleep Jae? You haven’t done that in a while.” 

 

“Of course Sunshine, of course.” Hyuck sighed as he felt the rumble in Jaehyun’s chest as he began to softly sing, his deep baritone voice melting like honey in the room. It didn’t take long for Donghyuck to fall asleep but Jaehyun kept singing, only stopping long after Hyuck began snoring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -JaeHyuck anniversary chapter is coming up next!  
> -I'm sorry Taeyong had to get sick :'(  
> -I enjoy writing their cute moments but it's the really deep emotional stuff that really gets me (I say as the person writing this stuff lol)  
> -casually spreading the Bald!Jaehyun agenda in this fic...  
> -I know of people being in Hyuck's situation and who've dealt with people from their past or in current relationships like Hyuck with his exes. Never, ever feel like you have to do/change/give up something for someone if you don't want to.  
> -also, consent is sexy boys and girls  
> -and one of Hyuck's exes will make a very unexpected (and unwanted) appearance   
> -Yeri will appear in a later chapter. I enjoyed writing her and Jaehyun's mother here, even if it was in little bits and pieces.  
> -I named the dog Cocoa (except it was spelled Coco but I was mostly playing on fur color) because I remember watching a video where Donghyuck was playing Nintendogs and he named the dog that   
> -I wish Jaehyun would sing me to sleep. His voice is so beautiful, wouldn't it be nice to experience that?  
> -Drop a whole new world of comments my way boys :)


	11. Chapter Ten: At Your Best, You Are Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a look of adoration. He was in love with Donghyuck and this moment made Hyuck feel even closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be spice (with consent!). It's not super explicit (because I'm so awko taco about even writing people kissing).

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

  
  


Jaehyun woke up to the smell of food and to a weight on his body. An energetic, 57kg weight. 

 

“Hyunnie, wake up! Guess what today is”, Hyuck asked, as he played with Jaehyun’s cheeks. The older man peeked an eye open to see Hyuck invading the personal space of his face, making him wonder why this was a recurring problem with Hyuck’s family. 

 

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Is it your birthday?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Could it possibly be the buy one large, get one free smoothie day at The Twisted Strawberry?”

 

“Noooooooo.” Jaehyun made a face out of fake frustration and pouted. 

 

“Tell me Hyuck, what’s the occasion for today?” Donghyuck grabbed Jaehyun’s hands and started clapping them together.

 

“It’s our anniversary”, he sang. Jaehyun smiled at the sound of Hyuck’s voice and watched as he jumped off of the bed and retrieved a tray from the table on the other side of the room. 

 

“I made you the breakfast that Americans usually eat. I didn’t really know what I was doing so Aunt Sophie helped.” Jaehyun sat up and put on his glasses as Hyuck set the tray on his lap. He felt his mouth begin to water at the sight of the food in front of him.

 

A large stack of strawberry pancakes covered in syrup sat on a lilac-colored plate. Thick slabs of bacon, two poached eggs, a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries and brown sugar, and a glass of apple juice all made up the meal that Jaehyun planned on thoroughly enjoying. 

 

“This all looks so good Hyuck.” He cut a generous piece of pancake and put it in his mouth, savoring the fluffy strawberry filled treat. Jaehyun’s mouth stretched into a smile, dribbles of syrup falling from his bottom lip. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and wiped the mess away from his mouth. 

 

“You’re going to make a mess of yourself. Here, let me do it.” 

 

Hyuck took Jaehyun’s utensils away and cut off a small piece. He brought the fork to Jaehyun’s mouth and once the older man got a hold of the pancake, slowly removed the fork from his mouth. Donghyuck leaned in to kiss the light sheen of syrup away from Jaehyun’s lips, grinning when he heard the older man sigh.

 

“It’s going to be  _ that  _ kind of day isn’t it”, he asked as he leaned back and let Donghyuck feed him breakfast. 

 

“It can be whatever day you want it to be.” The tone in Hyuck’s voice was flirtatious, playful even. But the look on his face was sinful. Jaehyun felt his heart skip several beats.

 

“Everything about you is beyond illegal”, Jaehyun said, looking Hyuck over. He managed to make the large white T-shirt and sleeping shorts he was wearing look sexy. 

 

“The same could be said for you, my love.” Hyuck traced a finger down Jaehyun’s chest, giggling when Jaehyun playful grabbed his hand and kissed it. 

 

“I have something for you,” Jaehyun said, still kissing Hyuck’s knuckles. His boyfriend’s eyes widened in surprise. 

 

“Another surprise? Jae, you already gave me a puppy. Don’t spend your money on anything else.” 

 

“Shut up and let me spoil you okay?” Jaehyun patted Hyuck’s thigh and the younger slid over to his side of the bed, watching as Jaehyun walked away to set the tray down. Hyuck’s eyes followed his every move, mesmerized by each line and curve of his body. Jaehyun truly was a beautiful man, even as he was rummaging through the drawers in his sweatpants and large glasses. 

 

“I wanted to give this to you last night but you were so tired and I figured I’d put it off until today.”  Jaehyun crossed the expanse of the room holding a small, red velvet box. 

 

“Please tell me that isn’t what I think it is”, Hyuck said worriedly. 

 

“I can tell you with utmost honesty that this is not an engagement ring”, Jaehyun replied.  _ Not now at least.  _

 

“Great because as much as I love you it’s a bit early and Johnny would kill you.” Jaehyun slid back into the blanket beside Hyuck and pushed his messy bangs out of his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I’m aware. I want to avoid the wrath of John Seo for as long as I possibly can.” 

 

“Good luck with that.” 

 

Donghyuck watched Jaehyun as he fumbled the box around in his hands. Hyuck was partially afraid that the man would break the box. 

 

“Hyunnie, what do you want to give me?” Jaehyun smiled nervously.

 

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous about this. I shouldn’t be nervous around you.”

 

“What is this about Valentine?”

 

“So you know how people usually give promise rings and stuff, right? I thought I’d do something like that but, different. I want to give you something to show my...devotion I guess? At least until we reach that next step one day.” 

 

Hyuck blushed a little at the thought of Jaehyun getting on one knee and proposing someday. He thought about what it would be like if Jaehyun would plan something chaotic and sweet. Or something sexy and smooth. Something as random and wonderful as he is. 

 

“You don’t have to be so nervous Jae. I’ll love whatever it is regardless.”  Donghyuck rubbed Jaehyun’s knee through the blanket and the older man took a deep breath before opening the box. 

 

Inside laid a simple, gold-chain necklace. Attached to it was a rose. The stem and leaves were painted gold and the flower itself was a beautiful shade of crimson. 

 

“It’s gorgeous”, Hyuck said quietly. “You didn’t have to…”

 

“But I did. I wanted to. I want you to have a constant reminder that I’m always here for you and that I’ll always love you.” Jaehyun pulled another box out of his sweatpants pocket. This necklace was like Hyuck’s, the only difference being that instead of a rose, a sunflower adorned the chain. 

 

“And I want to have that too.” Jaehyun took Hyuck’s necklace out of the box and looked at him expectantly. 

 

“Lee Donghyuck, may I have the honor of promising more time spent on my love and dedication to you?” 

 

“Jaehyun. Yoonoh. Hyunnie. My sweet, sweet Valentine Boy I want nothing more than to continue sharing that with you.” Donghyuck turned around so that his back was facing Jaehyun. He felt the cool metal of the necklace as Jaehyun wound it around his neck and fastened it. Hyuck turned back around and looked down at the delicate pendant and smiled. He took the sunflower necklace in his hand and unfastened it. 

 

“Now let me do the same for you.” 

 

🍯🌻

  
  


“Make sure he’s sleeping at least 182 centimeters away from you.”

 

“We already sleep in the same bed Youngho…”

 

“This is different Hyuck. You’re going to be sleeping somewhere with no one else around in some fancy ass, romantic couples resort with a big king size bed and Egyptian cotton sheets…”

 

“Are you sure you’re not just planning your next getaway with Taeyong?”

 

“Possibly but that’s not the point.”

 

“So what if I told you, and this is wild, that I possibly have already stayed in the same bed as Jaehyun without you being in the same area as us?”

 

“That was before I found out that you were dating my roommate. Where are you going with this?”

 

“I’m pretty sure all of those times you complained to me about your roommate not being over to play Overwatch was because said roommate was at my dorm making out with me.”

“Now I have even more of a reason to kill him.” 

 

“Calm down Youngho, no one knew at the time.” 

 

Donghyuck desperately wanted to laugh at Johnny’s fuming face. He was waiting for Jaehyun to finish packing before they headed off to Seogwipo. As an anniversary gift, Aunt Sophie rented a yacht for Jaehyun and Hyuck to spend time having lunch together. They would eventually be let off to tour the city and enjoy a romantic date. This also included spending the night at one of the most private and expensive hotels in Jeju, courtesy of the Jungs. Johnny, however, wasn’t too happy about it. 

 

“This is literally for a seventh month anniversary. You’re doing what married couples do!” 

 

“And your point is”, Hyuck asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“My point is that you don’t need to do all of this without knowing if you guys are going to be together for long. It would be different if it was for a 2 year anniversary or something but you literally haven’t dated for even a year Hyuck.”

 

“That argument is beyond invalid and what I do with Jaehyun our business. If I want to sleep in a big, plushy bed that costs more than my life with the man that I love then I will, whether you like it or not.” The sound of feet shuffling across the hardwood floor interrupted the heated discussion. 

 

“Both of you need to shut up. I got more sleep being poked and prodded at the hospital than I do here.” Taeyong looked like he had seen better days. His black hair looked lifeless and the light tan of his skin looked pale. He had dark circles around his eyes and he looked like he could use five days of sleep even though he’s been in bed for the past 24 hours. 

 

“Sorry Tae”, Hyuck said. The older man waved him off, grumbling as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Taeyong, babe, do you need me to get anything”, Johnny called out. Taeyong walked back into the living area, looking every bit of intimidating holding a can of Lysol. 

 

“No, but if you come anywhere near me Youngho I will spray you in the eye.” 

 

“You’re just saying that because being sick makes you grumpy.” Johnny began walking towards Taeyong with outstretched arms. He immediately scurried away when Taeyong started spraying him at full blast. 

 

“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry, jeeez!” Taeyong narrowed his eyes at Johnny before going back into the kitchen. 

 

“Why’s Johnny yelling”, Jaehyun asked as he walked down the stairs with a large bag on his shoulder. He was wearing a white shirt under a black top with flower print. His shirt was tucked into a pair of black pants and topped off with a pair of off white sneakers. He looked comfortable and cute. Very, very cute. 

 

“Johnny’s yelling about nothing important as per usual.” Hyuck walked over to grab Jaehyun’s face and pull him down into a kiss. 

 

“Really Hyuck”, Johnny said, exasperated. 

 

“We’re leaving now! Tell Aunt Sophie and Uncle Daniel that I’ll text them when we get there!” Hyuck grabbed his bag and Jaehyun’s hand, already moving towards the front door. 

 

“Love you Youngho! Bye Taeyong!” 

 

“Bye”, Taeyong called back. 

 

Donghyuck skipped to their waiting cab. Jaehyun followed close behind, grinning like a cat that got the cream. After putting the bags into the trunk, Jaehyun slid into the seat beside Donghyuck and put his arm over the younger’s shoulder. 

 

“Ready”, he asked.

 

“Beyond ready.”

 

🍯🌻

  
  


Donghyuck stood at the railing on one end of the boat, holding a glass of champagne and softly humming to himself. The leftover scraps from the food they ate took up space on the deck’s table. His shoes were long gone and his hair was pushed away from his face with his shades, looking content. Jaehyun sat across from him, eyes scanning Hyuck’s long legs. He admired how strong and shapely they were from years of dancing and how soft they looked and felt. 

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer”, Hyuck said, still staring out into the water.

 

“How would you know I’m looking at you if you didn’t turn around?”

 

“I just know. Everything feels still and you get quiet.” Donghyuck shifted the weight of his body from one foot to the other. “What part of my body is it this time?” 

 

“Your legs. You have such gorgeous legs Hyuck.” Jaehyun watched as he turned around, champagne glass in his hand and the sun reflecting off of his smooth, tan skin. 

 

“Thanks. I got them from my mom.” 

 

“Did she dance too?”

 

“All of the time.” Hyuck sauntered towards Jaehyun and sat down, curling into his side. “She was the one to teach me how to maneuver in my pointe shoes.” He stretched his leg out and extended his foot until it was in a perfect arch. 

 

“Now you’re just being rude”, Jaehyun said, watching as Hyuck continued to move his leg in circles. 

 

“Me? Rude? Nooo.” 

 

“Yes, yes you are.”

 

“No, what’s rude is having me recreate that one scene from  _ Titanic. _ ”

 

“Oh, come on Hyuck! That movie is a classic!” Just as Jaehyun was about to prepare his Ted Talk on the masterpiece that was Titanic, the attendant on the yacht came to speak to them. 

 

“We’re here at your stop Mr. Lee”, the young man said. He took on a look of surprise when Hyuck quickly stood up to put his shoes back on. 

 

“Hurry up Jae! We have a lot of stuff to see and not a lot of time to see it!” Donghyuck grabbed Jaehyun’s arm and almost dragged him out off. 

 

“What’s first on out to do list”, Jaehyun asked, trying to distract himself from the pain in his arm. 

 

“There’s this flower park that’s essentially a garden on steroids I wanted to visit. We could take a lot of cutesy pictures and stuff for my aunt. Then I want to go to the aquarium and see the dolphins…”

 

“We just got off of a free dolphin showing”, Jaehyun said. Hyuck glanced up at him and Jaehyun would be lying if he wasn’t afraid of how intense Hyuck’s gaze was. 

 

“We didn’t see any dolphins on the yacht Jaehyun. Let me have this.” He turned his attention back to the tour guide and continued listing off the things he wanted to see and do. 

 

“We should go to the Teddy Bear Museum”, Jaehyun stated, pointing at the picture in the brochure. 

 

“That sounds interesting. I’ll buy you something from the souvenir shop while we’re there.” 

 

The couple couldn’t contain their excitement at all of the shops, museums, and parks they went to. Everywhere they went, people could see it too. Jaehyun and Donghyuck looked happy, free, and in love. Jaehyun, despite being one of the dorkiest people in the world, hated how cheesy he felt for noticing how their necklaces shined a little brighter now that they were wearing them.

 

“It’s just the sun reflecting off of them Hyunnie”, Donghyuck said when Jaehyun told him what he thought. 

 

“Well, you do shine bright enough for the both of us.”

 

“Don’t make me kick you Jung Yoonoh.” 

 

And they continued like this. Jaehyun never realized just how quickly seven months can go. He never thought that he’d be so incredibly in love with someone in that amount of time. It scared him, it truly did. He never had the best track record in relationships before Donghyuck and being in such a healthy, loving partnership with someone was beyond terrifying. 

 

Before, he always felt like he was going to go through life sleeping around and navigating dead-end relationships. It all changed the day he met Donghyuck. He found someone he cared for more than anyone else he’s been with. 

 

“Hyunnie, I can hear your brain thinking. Please come back to Earth.” Hyuck stopped eating his ice cream to look at the man behind him. He knew Jaehyun was getting lost in his thoughts again because of how he slowed down while they were walking.

 

“Sorry, Sunshine.”

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I’m just thinking about us.” He caught up with Hyuck and wrapped an arm around his shoulder while the younger put his arm on Jaehyun’s waist. 

 

“Really? What about us?”

 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you.” 

 

“Oh stop it you’re just saying that.” Hyuck ate his ice cream faster, hoping to cool down his burning cheeks.

 

“No, I mean it. You’re one in a trillion Hyuck. Don’t sell yourself so short.” 

 

“Why are you so disgustingly, wonderfully, grossly sweet?” 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’m with you.” 

  
  


🍯🌻

 

“Hey Hyuck, is this okay to wear?” Jaehyun was wearing a pair of nice black jeans, black dress shoes, a flowy white shirt, and a sun hat. Donghyuck loved the ensemble but it was nighttime and he didn’t see why Jaehyun needed the hat. 

 

“Babe, you look absolutely sexy as always but why are you wearing that hat?” He stopped messing with his hair and pointed to the accessory on top of Jaehyun’s head. 

 

“Look, you just never know when you’re going to need a hat.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure you don’t need it for tonight. Nix the hat.” Jaehyun said something about his vibe being killed but left the hat with his other belongings. 

 

“So how are our things supposed to get to the hotel without us? You know, since this place is a surprise or whatever.” 

 

“My aunt arranged for someone to take it there for us once we get off of this boat for good.”  Hyuck smoothed his fingers through the wavy mess of his bangs and turned around to face Jaehyun, gesturing at his body. 

 

“You’re stunning Hyuck. Just beautiful.” 

 

Donghyuck was wearing a fitted pink shirt with tight ripped jeans and dressy shoes. He had a white dress shirt over it, mostly for dramatics but that was just who he was. 

 

“I literally do the bare minimum and you think I look amazing every single time.”

 

“You make anything look like high fashion babe.” 

 

“Go get in the cab before I stop speaking to you for being gross.” 

 

Hyuck made Jaehyun ride with a blindfold on until they got to the restaurant. Being someone with poor eyesight, this particular 15-minute drive made him uneasy. 

 

“You know I already can’t see. Why am I wearing this thing?”

 

“Because the place we’re eating at is a surprise.” 

 

“I can be surprised with my eyesi-”

 

“We’re here”, Hyuck yelled, throwing a random collection of bills to the driver before getting out and removing the blindfold from Jaehyun’s face. The older man had to admit, the place looked nice. Not in a fancy, food costs a college tuition kind of nice. It was nice in the way that it was comfortable and fun. It had a very different vibe about it, foreign almost. 

 

“What is this place”, Jaehyun asked. Hyuck began walking, holding his hand as they walked up to the small steps for the entrance.

 

“It’s a multicultural restaurant that Yeri told me about. Basically, they have foods from all over the world and on Friday nights they have a theme where they play music and do the dances from specific places in the world.”

 

“That’s neat. What’s the dance for tonight?”

 

“Salsa, my absolute favorite.” Jaehyun stopped and frowned.

 

“Hyuck, I can’t do that. I’m too awkward for it.”

 

“Come on Jae, I can teach you. You’ll do fine okay?” 

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“How about we eat first and if you don’t like it then you don’t have to but I will regardless.” 

 

Jaehyun was okay with that. He was fine with the nice banter they had over dinner. The food was good, the live music was amazing, and Jaehyun had a great time meeting new people from all walks of life. When it was time for the dancefloor to open, he watched with awe as Hyuck swayed and danced to the upbeat sounds of the salsa music playing. It should’ve been goofy to watch, considering he was by himself, but he looked immaculate doing it. The best part was the fact that he always, always kept eye contact with Jaehyun. His dark brown eyes never left Jaehyun’s stare, as if he was dancing just for him. 

 

And it made Jaehyun sweat even in the lightweight shirt he was wearing. 

 

Jaehyun’s phone went off and he looked down to see that his mother was texting him to ask if everything was going well. He took his attention away from Donghyuck, happily replying to his mother. 

 

“Hyunnie, baby, please come dance with me”, Hyuck called out. His loose waves from earlier were starting to curl up and bounced as he moved about. Jaehyun chuckled and got up, only to appease Hyuck, and stopped in front of the dance machine.

 

“I can’t do stuff like this.” 

 

“Yes, you can. At least follow me with something easy?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes but nodded and allowed Donghyuck to put his hands on his hips before Hyuck wrapped his around the back of Jaehyun’s neck. 

 

“Now, start by just swaying your hips back and forth.” Jaehyun attempted to do so, looking slightly awkward as he was doing it.

 

“Good but try to be more fluid in your motions.” Hyuck pulled them closer until their bodies were flush together. “Now, guide my hips with your hands. Move at your own pace. Go to a state of mind where you feel passionate and sexy and just feel the music.” 

 

Jaehyun did as he was told and glowed when Donghyuck gave him a satisfied nod. Feeling a little bold, he spun Hyuck around until the younger was facing the front and began to do the same thing he did when they were facing each other. 

 

“We are definitely not doing what we’re supposed to and we’re off beat”, Hyuck said. He wasn’t complaining though; being close to Jaehyun like this in front of other people was something else. It made him feel, alive in a totally different way. 

 

“Is that so bad? To do our own thing”, Jaehyun asked, leaning his head down. Hyuck could feel every breath Jaehyun took as his deep voice reverberated in his ear. 

 

“We might as well be having sex in front of all of them.” 

 

“Absolutely not. I’d be jealous if anyone else tried to see your body.” 

 

“I would say the same but you’ve already flaunted yours…”. Jaehyun stopped dancing and Hyuck could feel his chest move with every breath he took. 

 

“Sweetheart, you’re the only person in this world that deserves to see me in all of my glory.” 

 

“I better be.” Hyuck removed himself from Jaehyun’s hold and spun back around to face him. “Now, can we actually take this seriously?” 

 

Jaehyun hated it at first. Absolutely loathed it. But it ended up becoming a beautiful bonding experience with Donghyuck. They actually had a lot of fun and became more handsy than usual. 

 

“Jae, I want to go to our room now. I want to see just what your parents spent so much money on.” Hyuck had his arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist and squeezed tightly, sending chills down Jaehyun’s spine. 

 

“I’ll go ahead and call a cab.”

  
  


🍯🌻

 

“Make sure to remind me to make your parents a cake”, Donghyuck said as he slowly walked into the room of the suite he was staying in with Jaehyun. It was very spacious, with a large bed situated in the middle of the room. Hanging on the wall was a flat screen tv and separated by curtains was a jacuzzi bathtub. A bathroom was connected to the room in the same area as the bathtub. There was an abundance of soft lighting, making the skin on both of their bodies look flawless. 

 

“It is really nice. I didn’t expect them to go all out Hyuck. If it’s too much we can always go to a smaller hotel or back to the beach house.” Donghyuck was still inspecting different areas of the room and didn’t answer him for a while. 

 

“Hyuck?”

 

“No, I don’t want to leave. I love this so much.” He glanced at the tub and the array of body washes situated around it. “Besides, I really want to bathe in that tub.”

 

“It’s whatever you want Sunshine. It’s whatever you want.” Donghyuck out his stuff of to the side and started running the bath water. He began undressing and Jaehyun could feel his breath get shorter. Hyuck slightly glanced over his shoulder, smiling slightly at Jaehyun as he dropped his shirt from his shoulders. Hyuck stepped in slowly and moved so he was sitting at one end of the tub. 

 

“You wanna come join me”, he asked. Jaehyun began to walk toward the bath but seeing how ethereal Hyuck looked stopped him in his tracks. 

 

“I can’t ruin this. Not with how beautiful you look here.” Jaehyun quickly walked away to rummage through his bag. 

 

“What are you planning on doing”, Hyuck asked. 

 

“Just wait and see.” He pulled out a black camera and Donghyuck raised a curious eyebrow. 

 

“And what exactly do you plan on doing with that.” Jaehyun smiled nervously and cleared his throat. 

 

“I, um, may I take a few pictures of you. These aren’t for anyone else to see; just us. I just want to capture how gorgeous you are right now.” Donghyuck skin flushed and Jaehyun hoped it would stay that way long enough for him to catch the red undertones on Hyuck’s tan skin. 

 

“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be doing.” 

 

“Do what you told me to do. Just imagine something sexy or something that makes you feel free.” Jaehyun sat down by the tub and started playing around with the camera. His hands were shaking slightly. He didn’t even know what he was so nervous for. 

 

“Jae?” He looked up to see Hyuck staring at him with those big, brown doe eyes of his. He was covered in water, the only parts of his body exposed being everything from his shoulders up. He looked alluring, beautiful, and sexy all at the same time. 

 

“Um, yeah just, just hold that pose there.” Jaehyun brought the camera up to snap a few shots before looking at the previews in the lens. He played around with some of the filters, pointedly ignoring Donghyuck’s stare until the younger touched his wrist. 

 

“Jaehyun, I-” 

 

“Hyuck, no, we talked about this.” 

 

“But why not?”

 

“Because you aren’t ready.” Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 

‘Who are you to tell me what I’m ready for? Look, Jaehyun I can tell you want to do something, anything.” 

 

“Just because I want to have sex doesn’t mean I’m going to blindly do it with you. At least not until you get to a point where it comes naturally and really, truly want to.” Jaehyun bit his lip and breathed deeply, trying to control his feelings. 

 

“I want to show you how much I love you. And no before you say anything I mean outside of the gifts and stuff. You’re right, I’m not ready to go all the way but…I want some part of you. I want you to see me the way you saw everyone else from before.”

 

“You think I don’t already? Hyuck, trust me when I say that I want the same thing you do. But we are not having sex until you are absolutely, positively, 100 percent ready.” He leaned down over the tub until he was closer to Hyuck’s face. 

 

“I don’t have to do that to make love to your body.” 

 

“Then show me.” Hyuck’s eyes narrowed, almost like a challenge. Jaehyun wasn’t going to go all the way with Hyuck, not when he wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted. But he wanted to make him feel special, loved. 

 

Jaehyun would do anything for Donghyuck. 

 

“Come here”, he said. He helped Hyuck out of the tub and reached for a towel to help dry his body. He took his time, making sure every part of him wasn’t covered in water. Jaehyun removed the bags and things from their bed and took Hyuck’s hand to walk him to the bed. 

 

“Scoot up, lay down, and wait right here”, he stated. He walked into the bathroom and Hyuck could hear him rummaging around. When he came back out he was shirtless and holding something in his hand. 

 

“What is that”, Hyuck asked. Jaehyun laid down beside him and Hyuck could feel his nervousness radiating off of his body. 

 

“We’re going to try something new tonight and, this will make things um, easier.” Hyuck stared at him in confusion before picking the bottle up and reading the label, eyes growing wide. 

 

“If you don’t want to, let me know now and we can do our usual thing”, Jaehyun said seriously. 

 

“I want to. I’m ready for something different.” Jaehyun took one of Hyuck’s hands and looked deeply into his eyes. 

 

“Hyuck, the last thing I want to do is hurt you in any way, shape, or form. If you become too uncomfortable or if you want to stop, tell me immediately. Don’t feel guilty and don’t be upset if we can’t continue. Do you understand me?”

 

“I do understand. I promise I’ll tell you”, Hyuck replied. Jaehyun nodded, muttering a small ‘okay’ before he proceeded. 

 

He began by kissing Donghyuck, starting off slow and building it up as Hyuck became more eager. Jaehyun lightly ran his hands up and down Hyuck’s side and sighed when Hyuck began to trace circles on his back. 

 

“Are you doing okay so far”, he asked as he broke apart for air.” 

 

“I am.”

 

“Is it okay if I move lower.” He watched as Donghyuck bit his lip and began to blush. 

 

“Yes, please.” Jaehyun began to kiss down Hyuck’s neck, running his lips over the tanned skin of his shoulders, paying attention to the dusting of freckles there. They had a rule that no marks were to show up above the collar bone and Jaehyun stuck to it religiously. 

 

“Jae, you’re moving too slow”, he whined as Jaehyun kissed his way down his chest. The older man sat up. 

 

“Be patient Hyuck.” He went back to what he was doing, only this time lightly nipping at the skin. He kept doing this, holding Hyuck’s hips down while gradually increasing the biting the lower he got. Hyuck leaned his head into the pillow, squirming around and Jaehyun lightly slapped the side of his thigh. 

 

“No, I want to hear you.” Hyuck looked down at him like he was insane.

 

“Have you lost your mind? Other people are staying here Yoo-Yoonoh.” Jaehyun continued what he was doing, peering up every now and then to see Hyuck’s parted lips and fluttering eyelids. 

 

“Don’t hide any part of yourself Hyuck. That includes your beautiful voice.” He turned his head and bit down on Hyuck’s right thigh, making the younger let out a surprised moan. 

 

“Jae, Jaehyun I’m ready. Please.” Jaehyun sat back up and took his place beside Hyuck. 

 

“Are you still sure you want this”, he asked. 

 

“I’ve never been surer of something in my life”, Hyuck replied. He was surprised how even and steady his voice was. 

 

“Okay. As long as you’re ready.” 

 

Jaehyun was always a gentle person and at this moment he was doing his best. Hyuck knew it was going to hurt a little but he couldn’t help but wince. Jaehyun definitely noticed that. He notices a lot of things. 

 

“Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?” 

 

“No, no it’s fine. Keep going.” 

 

So he did and it hurt, even more, this time. Hyuck let out a gasp and put a hand on Jaehyun’s arm to stop him. 

 

“C-can we wait?” Just until it feels better?”

 

“Of course Sunshine. Take all of the time you need.” 

 

When Hyuck was ready again, Jaehyun continued. Slowly, with precision and care. Donghyuck felt a warmth spread through his body and blushed an even deeper shade of red at the noises coming from his own mouth. He looked up into Jaehyun’s eyes, seeing how deep his gaze was. 

 

It was a look of adoration. He was in love with Donghyuck and this moment made Hyuck feel even closer to him. 

 

He loved how gentle and kind Jaehyun was. How sweet and dorky and intelligent he was. Being with Jaehyun was like breathing, easy. The older man took a hold of his heart and made it beat ten times faster. How it made him feel special and beautiful. 

 

How it made him feel loved. 

 

“Jae, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you”, he repeated over and over again until that warmth became a spark and the spark became a fire that ignited in his body, going just as quickly as it came. He didn't realize that he was crying until Jaehyun kissed him on his face, removing the wetness near Hyuck’s eyes and cheeks away from existence. Donghyuck felt his eyes become heavy, listening to the sound of Jaehyun’s voice lulling him to sleep. 

 

Hyuck didn’t need for him to say it back, he already knew. 

 

🍯🌻

 

The next morning, while Jaehyun laid asleep in the soft bed of their hotel room, Donghyuck stared at his body in the full length mirror. He pressed against the finger shaped bruises on his hips from Jaehyun holding him. Not hard enough to hurt, just enough to ground him. How Jaehyun’s love bites gradually became darker the lower they went down Hyuck’s body. 

 

Hyuck didn’t know why he was standing in the mirror like this. They didn’t go all the way last night so it wasn’t like he go the  _ full _ effect. But it felt just the same. 

 

He glanced over to the sleeping figure and smiled.

 

Nothing could ruin this for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -SOME PLS TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THINGS SEXY WITH EXPLICIT SEX STUFF  
> -no, but really, that was bad someone end me  
> -So, this one was a long one  
> -in some places, it actually is normal for families to pay for something extravagant for the couple (they are usually married but whatever)  
> -yay, seven months of JaeHyuck! Too bad shit's going downhill.  
> -in relation to that, I saved Hyuck's ex for the next chapter. I wanted my boys to be happy in this one.  
> -There's probably more as per usual. I'll just add it later if I can think of it.  
> -I actually love seeing and reading your comments so please leave some!


	12. Chapter Eleven: I've Loved and I've Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun frowned but nodded his head, letting go of Hyuck’s hand. He watched Donghyuck’s retreating figure make a beeline towards the direction of the bus stop. 
> 
> Jaehyun didn’t want to start an argument with Hyuck tonight, but he’ll be damned if he lets him suffer this alone.

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“Finally got rid of the old hair huh”, Mark asked as Jaehyun sat at the bar of The Twisted Smoothie. Jaehyun ran his hands through his newly dyed black hair. He finally found the motivation to get rid of the leftover brown hair, settling for rocking his natural hair color for a while. 

 

“Yeah, it was time. I haven’t had black hair in a long time so it’s kind of weird.” He watched as Mark prepared his usual order.

 

“It looks good on you.” 

 

“Hyuck seems to think so too.” Mark placed the peach-mango smoothie in front of Jaehyun, face twisted in disgust.

 

“I don’t even want to know.”

 

“Don’t worry, all we did was make out a little”, Jaehyun said, smirking. 

 

“Jaehyun, I like you but not enough to know what you and my best friend do when you’re alone.”

 

The older man laughed as Mark grumbled about how disgusting the couple was. They carried on with more casual banter, discussing plans for the future and possibly meeting up to hang out in their free time. Jaehyun was still nursing the smoothie in front of him; the ice chips in it had already melted. He felt a presence beside him as he waited for Mark to finish helping a few customers and turned to see a tall man with black hair and tan skin sit beside him. 

 

The guy had large, dark brown eyes with long eyelashes. He was smiling brightly, with full lips and expressive eyebrows. Jaehyun had to admit, he was a pretty good looking dude. 

 

“Mark, my man. Do you think you could hook me up with one of those green smoothies”, the tall guy asked. Jaehyun knew he had a pretty deep voice in comparison to most men, but he wasn’t prepared for how deep this person’s voice was. Mark turned around and his eyes grew wide before he reached over the counter to high five the stranger. 

 

“Yukhei, it’s been a while! What are you doing here?”  They pulled each other into a bro hug, aggressively slapping the other’s backs. 

 

“My team is here for summer travel ball. It’s a free day and I know you work here for Renjun’s cousin during the summer so I thought I’d drop by.” 

 

“How’s basketball going for you anyway? Last time I talked to Jaemin he said you guys just recruited a new player.” 

 

“We did and he’s ridiculously good. Apparently, he went to our rival high school.” 

 

Jaehyun sat there awkwardly as the two continued to talk about basketball. He was very well-versed in the topic, considering he was a part of his team in high school. It was the fact that he never played against any of the teams Mark and Yukhei were talking about because he played for the private school division. He cleared his throat a little, gaining the attention of the other two at the bar. 

 

“Oh shit Jaehyun! I’m sorry I forgot to introduce you guys.’ Mark gestured between the two. “Jaehyun, this is my buddy Yukhei. We played basketball together in high school.” 

 

“Sup”, he said with a large smile. 

 

“Hi”, Jaehyun replied. 

 

“Yukhei, this is Jaehyun. He’s Hyuck’s boyfriend.” Yukhei’s large eyes grew even wider as he looked at Jaehyun.

 

“So you’re the guy everyone’s been talking about?” Jaehyun’s eyebrows raised in confusion. 

 

“Why do all of Hyuck’s friends know about me but I don’t know them?” 

 

“We all still kept in contact after graduation. Donghyuck talks about you all the time.” Yukhei smiled a little at Jaehyun and turned his seat to face him a little more. “He never stopped gushing about how ‘cute and dorky’ you are; even when you have a unibrow.” Jaehyun’s hand flew up to his browline and he felt the heat rise on his cheeks.

 

“He talked about my eyebrows with you guys”, he exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, it was pretty wild. When we first met I couldn’t believe it but now that I know you and see you often I can kind of tell”, Mark said. “Yukhei, you still want that green smoothie?” Yukhei nodded and Mark turned around to begin making the drink. 

 

“What else has he talked about aside from the hair on my face”, Jaehyun asked. He was still holding his hand on his forehead. 

 

“Just general stuff like how you’re in grad school and how you met.” Yukhei paused a bit before he pointed at Jaehyun. “I think he said something about you being roommates with his cousin and how he wants to kill you.” 

 

“Johnny’s wanted to get a hand on Jaehyun since they came down here for vacation”, Mark called out.

 

“Johnny still isn’t convinced that I’m not trying to take advantage of Hyuck.” Mark brought over Yukhei’s drink. Yukhei took a sip of it. He looked like he was in deep thought. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t blame him. I literally just met you but you seem like a chill dude. Along with Mark, I’ve seen first hand the guys Hyuck has dated. Johnny probably shouldn’t try to  try to come for your life but I can see why he wouldn’t believe you.” 

 

Mark leaned on the counter and put his chin in the palm of his hand. He looked a little sad at what Yukhei said.

 

“Do you know about what happened to his boyfriend Jeno?” 

 

“Yeah, he told me about it.” Jaehyun couldn’t forget how crushed Donghyuck looked talking about it. Based on the way Hyuck’s friend group talked about Jeno, it seemed like he was a pretty big part of their lives. 

 

“He never thought he’d find someone after that. At least, someone he'd love as much.” Yukhei took a big gulp of his drink. 

 

“I have the most amazing girlfriend now but when we were younger Hyuck used to be my biggest crush. You’re lucky to have someone like him Jaehyun, don’t fuck it up.” 

 

“I don’t intend to”, Jaehyun replied. He looked into the glass of his half-finished drink. He thought about the seven months he’s spent with Hyuck so far, about all of the good times and the hard times they’ve gone through during this vacation. How he’d spend the rest of his life walking beside Hyuck through it all. 

 

“Good man”, Yukhei said. He finished his drink and set his glass down. He stood up and clapped his hands, a big smile on his face. 

 

“How about a game of ball once Mark’s done with his shift? I’ll play both of you, one on two.” Jaehyun and Mark smiled at each other before turning back to Yukhei. 

 

“You’re on.” 

 

🍯🌻

 

“What the fuck possessed you to play basketball for two hours without putting on sunscreen?” Hyuck sat behind Jaehyun on the bleachers of the public basketball court. He gently applied a soothing aloe lotion to Jaehyun’s sunburned shoulders, wincing every time he heard the older man let in a pained gasp.

 

“Jesus Christ, that shit hurts”, Jaehyun said through gritted teeth. Renjun, Mark, and Yukhei looked on with concerned expressions. 

 

“I’m trying to put in on as gently as I can Jae. It’s going to hurt at least a little.” When he was finished, Hyuck placed a light kiss on Jaehyun’s right shoulder. He rolled his eyes when he heard Mark and Renjun gag. 

 

“Just, try to be careful alright alright?” Jaehyun nodded and sat up to stretch, quickly regretting it when the pain from the sunburn radiated in his shoulder. 

 

“This is what happens when you’re essentially the color of alabaster”, Renjun said. Jaehyun glared at him and the younger male shrugged. 

 

“Your skin isn’t that much darker than mine”, Jaehyun retorted. 

 

“Yes, but I  remember to use sunscreen.” 

 

“I say we all get some ice cream to cool down”, Mark said, standing up. 

 

“I’m down for ice cream”, Yukhei replied. He stood up beside Mark, towering over him. Jaehyun still couldn’t believe that they were the same age. Mark sometimes looked twelve while Yukhei looked like he could be around Jaehyun’s age. Thinking about such a thing made him feel incredibly old. 

 

“Do you guys know anyone my age around here? Literally, everyone is a few years older than me or a few years younger than me.” The group began to walk away from the basketball court, heading towards the ice cream shop down the block. 

 

“My cousin Sicheng is the same age as you but he’s currently in China so you’re out of luck”, Renjun stated. “Do you not have friends your same age?”

 

“I do but they’re all either in Seoul or they went on vacation outside of the country. We have a group chat so I’m maintaining some kind of contact at least.” 

 

“Then what’s the issue”, Mark asked. Jaehyun looked down at the younger male. 

 

“I don’t know. It isn’t weird that I hang out with you guys a lot is it?” Everyone shook their heads. 

 

“No, I don’t see a problem with it. You’re a cool guy and you click well with us. Plus you’re dating our friend who is three years younger than you so it was bound to happen.”

 

“Fair point.” 

 

They ended up at a small family-owned ice cream parlor. There was one open booth in the corner of the shop that they squeezed in. Yukhei and Jaehyun sat together, seeing as they took up more space than everyone else in the group. 

 

“This mint chocolate ice cream is excellent”, Renjun said, taking another spoonful out of his bowl. He turned in Mark’s direction and he opened his mouth to let Renjun give him some to try. 

 

“The caramel is way better”, Yukhei replied. He took a large bite out of the side of his cone. Jaehyun stared at him in confusion. 

 

“Don’t look at him like that when you literally munch on your ice cream like it’s a sandwich”, Hyuck said. Jaehyun stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

“Shit, shit, shit! Brain freeze”, Mark cried out, holding his head. Everyone at the table started laughing, even Renjun who was gently rubbing Mark’s temples. The chime from the front door of the restaurant sounded and Hyuck turned in the direction of the noise. His laugh immediately died down and he began to look upset. 

 

“Donghyuck”, Jaehyun said seriously. “Hyuck, what’s wrong?” Renjun stopped laughing and looked in the same direction as Hyuck, frowning. 

 

“We gotta leave. Everyone get your shit together now.” He stood up to let Mark and Hyuck out of the booth and held the younger’s hand when he stood up. They all started leaving, briskly walking out of the ice cream shop. 

 

“Do you think he saw us”, Mark asked. 

 

“It doesn’t matter as long as he stays away”, Renjun replied. 

 

“Who the hell are we talking about”, Jaehyun demanded. Renjun looked over his shoulder at the older man. He was still holding Hyuck’s hand. 

 

“We just saw one of Hyuck’s exes.” Jaehyun walked up beside Donghyuck and could see him biting his lip. Jaehyun took his other hand and started to gently rub circles on it with his thumb.

 

“Why? Why did he have to be here of all places”, Hyuck said. “When I told him to leave me alone, I meant it.” He sounded frustrated and angry and Jaehyun could see his eyes water. 

 

“Who knows why he’s here”, Renjun replied. “Korea isn’t that big, it was bound to happen at some point.” 

 

“I just wish it wasn’t now”, Hyuck said. He let go of Renjun’s hand but still held on firmly to Jaehyun’s. 

 

They had just made it back to the basketball court when someone called out Hyuck’s name. 

 

“Donghyuck, is that you?” 

 

The group turned around to face a man with medium length brown hair run up towards. He was of average height and had an otherwise kind appearance. If Jaehyun didn’t know that he was one of the guys from Donghyuck’s past, he probably would’ve assumed he was harmless. When he caught up, Yukhei glared and held his hand out, stopping him from getting near Hyuck. 

 

“You’ve got some nerve trying to talk to him Chanwoo”, Renjun spat out. The guy rapidly blinked his eyes and looked confused by Renjun’s outburst. There wasn’t anything particularly spectacular about him and he seemed pretty harmless.

 

“Look, Renjun, I’m not here to bother you…”

 

“Bothering Hyuck equals bothering me.” Renjun stepped up with a raised fist and Mark grabbed his wrist to keep him from throwing a punch at the guy. Hyuck let go of Jaehyun’s hand and walked up to the man. 

 

“What do you want Chanwoo? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again.” Hyuck stood with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was unreadable and he tapped his foot impatiently. 

 

“I just, figured I’d speak to you at least. I debated it after seeing you run out of the ice cream shop back there.” He smiled a little and took a quick once over of Hyuck. “You still look incredibly beautiful Donghyuck.” Jaehyun glared at the man and took a step forward. 

 

“Okay, you saw my face, you said your hello now leave me alone”, Hyuck said, turning away. Chanwoo reached his hand out and grabbed Hyuck’s wrist. 

 

“You have one second to let go of him or I’ll kick your ass in front of everyone here”, Jaehyun said. 

 

“Jaehyun, I can handle this myself”, Hyuck said through his teeth. Donghyuck snatched his hand out of Chanwoo’s grasp. The man in question looked at Jaehyun inquisitively. 

 

“And you are?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“I’m Donghyuck’s boyfriend.” Jaehyun and Hyuck looked at each other after replying at the same time. Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at Jaehyun and the older man frowned at his boyfriend’s expression. 

 

“You’re dating again”, Chanwoo asked, looking at Hyuck. He almost sounded sad, as if learning this was heartbreaking news for him. 

 

“Don’t look at me like I did something wrong to you. Did you really expect me to just be alone for the rest of my life? Especially after how you treated me!” Hyuck’s voice was raising and people walked by, staring at them. 

 

“Hyuck, take it down some”, Mark said. 

 

“I wasn’t expecting that at all”, Chanwoo exclaimed, holding his hands out. “I was just hoping that you’d still be available. I’ve been trying to get in contact with you because I miss you and I want to try again.” 

 

Jaehyun really wanted to punch this guy all the way to Busan. He really made a declaration to get back together with Donghyuck,  _ in front of him _ . 

 

“Are you really going to sit here and disrespect Hyuck’s relationship when his boyfriend is right here in your face”, Mark asked. 

 

“I can’t disrespect something that probably won’t last Minhyung”, he said curtly. His face no longer looked kind and it was almost as if a switch went off, changing his outward personality. 

 

“Excuse you”, Jaehyun said, clenching his fists. Chanwoo looked Jaehyun in the eye and raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“What are you going to do? Hit me?”

 

“Trust me, I’ve been debating it the whole time.” 

 

“Look uh, Jaesung was it? You can risk jail time but my statement still stands. This relationship isn’t going to last. I know Donghyuck and trust me, outside of the relationship we had, he won’t get anyone stay with him for even a year.” 

 

“You’ve got some nerve you son of a bitch.” Jaehyun was prepared to fight the man. He didn’t care if hitting the stranger meant going to jail, he had the money to bail himself out. 

 

Chanwoo looked between Jaehyun and Donghyuck in disbelief. 

 

“So this is the type of person you’re whoring yourself out to Donghyuck?” Hyuck turned his nose up at the man and looked a level of furious that Jaehyun had never seen before. Hyuck was always a ball of light and at this moment, he looked like he had a storm in his eyes. 

 

Hyuck opened his mouth to respond but was abruptly cut off by Yukhei grabbing the guy by the collar. He pulled him close in an attempt to frighten him. Despite the sheer difference in size and strength, the man wasn’t afraid. Instead, he smiled in Yukhei’s face. 

 

“Wow Xuxi, this isn’t like you.” 

 

“You need to stop disrespecting Hyuck and leave him alone. Turn around, go back wherever you came from, and don’t think for a second that I won’t hesitate to kick your ass if you ever go near him again”, he spat as he roughly let go of Chanwoo. The dark-haired male smoothed his clothes out and chuckled, glancing from Yukhei to Jaehyun. He kept his eyes focused on Jaehyun, only breaking eye contact to glance at Donghyuck every now and then. 

 

“You sure do know how to pick ‘em Donghyuck. It would be quite disheartening to know that you’ll put out for someone like him.” He gave Jaehyun another look before turning around and leaving. 

“It was nice seeing you again Donghyuck. Give me a call when you’ve kicked your pretty boy to the curb”, he called out. Everyone watched as he walked away, still feeling the tension in the air. 

 

“Why didn’t you let me kick that sociopathic douchebag’s ass”, Renjun said, yelling at Mark. The older male kept a straight face but Jaehyun could see Mark’s resolve lowering. 

 

“Why is that your first gut reaction to anything? 

 

“He literally went out of his way to harass Hyuck! Why are you so damn passive Mark?!” 

 

“Maybe because I know when to pick and choose my battles! Hyuck can defend himself and he doesn’t need us babying him!” 

 

“If the both of you are going to argue then you need to take it home”, Yukhei said. Mark and Renjun shut their mouths, but that didn’t stop them from continuing to glare at each other. 

 

“Mark’s right. As much as I appreciate your help, I don’t need it. I can handle myself”, Donghyuck said quietly before he started walking away. 

 

“Hyuck, where are you going”, Mark asked worriedly. 

 

“I’m going back to the house”, he replied. Jaehyun started to walk with him when Hyuck put his hand on his chest. Jaehyun held it and felt his heart break when Hyuck looked at everything but him.

 

“Alone, Yoonoh.” 

 

“Hyuck…”

 

“I just need some time to myself. At least for a couple of hours. Can you do that for me?” Jaehyun frowned but nodded his head, letting go of Hyuck’s hand. He watched Donghyuck’s retreating figure make a beeline towards the direction of the bus stop. 

 

Jaehyun didn’t want to start an argument with Hyuck tonight, but he’ll be damned if he lets him suffer this alone. 

 

🍯🌻

 

Jaehyun sat on the back patio alone, taking occasional sips of the soju he snatched from Uncle Daniel’s stash in the kitchen. He planned on replacing whatever he took before the older man would realize it was gone. 

 

He watched the sunset over the horizon and heard the distant sound of the waves from the beach the house sat in front of. The only thing that was on his mind was the events from earlier that day, how everything went so well until it was ruined. That was a common theme he noticed during the vacation. Things are right until they go wrong. 

 

“You know my uncle would kill you if he saw you drinking his soju.” 

 

Jaehyun turned around to see Hyuck standing in the opening of the glass sliding door. He had on a pair of shorts and one of Jaehyun’s many white shirts. Hyuck looked cozy and beautiful and Jaehyun couldn’t believe that anyone could hurt someone as wonderful as him. 

 

“I’ll just tell him Johnny did it”, he responded. “Besides, your uncle likes me so I know I’d get away with it.” Jaehyun watched has Hyuck walked over to him, long tan legs carrying his body gracefully to the older man. He proceeded to sit in Jaehyun’s lap, legs draped over both of Jaehyun’s thighs and feet hanging on the other side. Hyuck grabbed Jaehyun’s bottle and started chugging the drink.

 

“Woah , woah, woah, slow down there tiger.” He took the drink from Hyuck and looked at him in disbelief. 

 

“I needed that. I don’t drink often but I really, really needed that”, Hyuck said. He had a sad look in his eyes and a little crease in between his furrowed eyebrows that Jaehyun wanted to kiss away. 

 

“Hyuck, you know you can talk to me, right? I don’t want you to be afraid to come to me if something bothers you.” Donghyuck chewed his lip and looked out into the very sunset Jaehyun was looking at before he came outside. 

 

“See that’s the thing Jaehyun; I don’t want to keep coming to you with my problems. I want you to trust that I can do things on my own.”

 

“Hyuck, you shouldn’t have to do it all alone.” Donghyuck stood up from Jaehyun’s lap and walked in the other direction before turning back around. He looked even more upset than he had when he walked out of the house. 

 

“Why do you do this?”

 

“Do what?” Jaehyun was seriously confused at this point and felt himself getting upset. 

 

“Why do you do the same thing that Johnny and my friends and everyone else in my life does? Why do you all treat me like I’m some child that needs to be sheltered from everything in the world?” 

 

“I don’t know Hyuck, maybe because we care about you?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

 

“I know you do but I don’t want it to be like this. I’ve spent so much of my life being the sheltered baby. The only people who don’t do that are my aunt and my mom.” He paused and cradled himself. “At least, she didn't when she was alive.” 

 

“Hyuck. Sunshine, baby I’m not trying to shelter you…”

 

“But you are Jae”, Hyuck interrupted. “You are and it kills me. You’re supposed to be my boyfriend, not my dad. Johnny does that enough already.” Hyuck sank to the ground and closed his eyes. Jaehyun came over and sat beside him, putting his arms around Hyuck’s body. He felt as the younger male repeatedly took deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down. 

 

“Hyuck, I didn’t know I did that or that you felt that way.” 

 

“That’s my fault for not telling you. It’s just that ever since the hiking incident you’ve been hovering over me 24/7. You don’t notice it but I do and I hate it. I hate it so much Yoonoh.” He looked up at the older man with a steeled gaze. 

 

“I’ve survived losing my parents. I survived growing accustomed to a new family and struggling to communicate with a family member who barely knew the language that I spoke. I struggled with losing the first person I ever loved and wasting my time on others who didn’t care about me at all.” He sighed and leaned into Jaehyun’s side, letting the warmth of his body envelop him. 

 

“Chanwoo was the worst of my exes. At first, he was charming, charismatic, highly intelligent. He made me feel like I could really fall in love again.” 

 

Jaehyun grew slightly jealous at listening to Hyuck wax poetic about the asshole from earlier but didn’t say anything on the matter. Instead, he hummed, letting Hyuck know he was listening. 

 

“Then, he just changed. He started to make me feel horrible about myself. He always talked about how I needed to lose weight or to ‘tone my personality down’ because it was embarrassing him in front of all of his friends. Chanwoo didn’t care that sometimes the things he said to me or about me hurt, he only cared about himself. He always got mad whenever I didn’t want to go all the way, despite me telling him I wanted to save the one thing that hasn’t been taken away for someone deserving. And he wasn’t deserving at all.” 

 

“You know the offer of kicking his ass still stands. I’m sure Renjun would like to join too”, Jaehyun replied. Hyuck chuckled a little and smiled. 

 

“I don’t think that would be necessary.” He snuggled closer to Jaehyun’s body. “Oh, and one more thing.” 

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I’m sorry that so much of my crappy past has been thrown at you left and right this summer. I didn’t know when it would be appropriate to tell you but I guess the universe had to force me to.” He glanced up at Jaehyun and turned the older man’s head to make eye contact with him.”

 

“I’m gonna be okay. I’ve been through so much Jaehyun but I still find a way to make it every day. I don’t doubt that there will be times where I need you. I don’t doubt that at all. I just want you to trust me to be strong enough to handle a lot of it on my own and to just be there behind me to catch me if I fall.” 

 

“You know I’d do that no matter what”, Jaehyun whispered. 

 

“I do. You’ve never let me down in the slightest.” 

 

“I try not to.” 

 

“Don’t let this get to your head Jae, you already have a big head and a big ego.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow and pulled away from Hyuck a little. 

 

“Okay, first my eyebrows and now my head. What’s next?”

 

“You can be a bit spacey sometimes…”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Calm down you. I personally think it’s cute. At least until I have to yell to get you to pay attention.” Jaehyun pouted and Hyuck giggled at him. Jaehyun was like an overgrown puppy sometimes. Donghyuck didn’t think a grown man could be so adorable but he’s dating living proof of it. 

 

“Awww Jae, don’t be sad.” Hyuck leaned in closer and gave Jaehyun a seductive look, lightly biting his bottom lip. “I know what will make you feel better.”

 

“And that is?” 

 

“You know that thing that I do with my hands?” Jaehyun looked at him confusedly. 

 

“The thing you do with your hands? What thing?” Hyuck raised an eyebrow and smiled coquettishly. 

 

“You know, the thing from spring break in Hong Kong.” 

 

“I still don’t get....ohhhhh”, he replied, realizing what Hyuck meant.

 

“Yeah. That thing.” 

 

Jaehyun quickly stood up and picked Hyuck up, putting his long legs around his waist and surprising him. 

 

“Damn it Jung Jaehyun, you know I don’t like being picked up!” Jaehyun slapped his butt, making Hyuck let out an embarrassing squeak. 

 

“And you know I don’t like being teased Lee Donghyuck but here we are.” Hyuck gulped loudly, looking at Jaehyun with equal parts of fear and anticipation. 

 

“I’m in for it aren’t I?” 

 

“Oh, you definitely are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yukhei is here and he's such a good bro, we don't deserve him  
> -Also black haired Jaehyun? I miss her so much.  
> -And one of Hyuck's crappy exes. The others aren't as important as this one and this won't be the last you see of him.  
> -I made him an OC because I couldn't bear to have one of OT21 be an asshole on that level. So I looked up some Korean male names and if any favorite actor/idol you guys have has the same name then just know that there isn't any direct relation to them at all.  
> -Everyone wants to protect Hyuck but he wants to be a boss ass independent bab okay  
> -And obviously Jaehyun is trying to understand but he just wants to be there for Hyuck no matter what  
> -and obviously like any other couple they argue and stuff so I did make references to that and tried to convey it here. They love each other but sometimes you get angry (within reason) with each other and that's okay.  
> -the "protecting Hyuck thing" is going to remerge and bite people in the ass later on  
> -It gets better (lmao, not really) from here folks  
> -Probs some other stuff but it's almost three AM as I'm typing these notes and I'm dying  
> -Leave some comments for your girl. I really do appreciate each and every single one of them.


	13. Chapter Twelve: I Wish I Could Make It Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, Jaehyun was okay with that. But he couldn’t help feeling that he would be seeing Chanwoo again in the future. 
> 
> And he couldn’t stop noticing the horrible feeling beginning in the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be some spicy spice in here folks

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“So, should we go with navy and silver or forest green and rose gold for the colors?” Jaehyun looked up from his bowl with a mouthful of cereal, watching as Taeyong held color swatches beside his face. He chewed the food and swallowed harshly, immediately regretting the resulting burn in his throat. 

 

“Uh, I’d say the forest green option. It’ll look good on your’s and Johnny’s skin tones.” 

 

“Hmm, I thought so”, Taeyong agreed before neatly gluing the color swatch into a notebook. He’d been working in that thing all morning, deciding that “it’s never too early to start planning”. While Jaehyun ate his breakfast, Taeyong worked on his planning notebook in silence, only speaking if he wanted Jaehyun’s opinion on something. He noticed that Taeyong looked happier and calmer when precariously planning his wedding, something that many people couldn’t relate to. 

 

“So I have different options for floral arrangements.” Taeyong pulled out several cutouts of bouquets and unidentifiable shrubbery to show Jaehyun. 

 

“I like this one”, he said, pointing to a picture of white lilies surrounded by tendrils of mint and other green plants. He picked the photo up to show Taeyong and the older man tilted his head to the side, considering the option Jaehyun chose. 

 

“It would work well for decorating and won’t disturb the overall look for the wedding. You clearly want something simple but elegant and when decorated with rose gold accents it’ll look great.” Taeyong stared at Jaehyun with his mouth open, large eyes widening even more in shock. 

 

“What?” 

 

“How do you know so much about this stuff?” Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his cereal. 

 

“My mother works with fashion designers. I know a thing or two about what works well together and what doesn’t.” 

 

“Well, whatever knowledge you do have has been so helpful. You’re more useful than Johnny at this point. Don’t get me wrong, he’s very fashion forward and has great taste but when it comes to this he just kind of...blanks. The actual planning part of this isn’t on his mind.” 

 

“I’m sure the only thing on Johnny’s mind is trying to castrate me”, Jaehyun mumbled into his bowl. If Taeyong heard what he said, he didn’t comment on it. 

 

“Hey Tae, do you know where my mom went?” Jaehyun glanced up to see Johnny entering the kitchen. He was still wearing his pajamas and had obviously not fully woken up. 

 

“She went grocery shopping with Donghyuck. They’ll be back later on after lunch.” Taeyong didn’t look up from what he was doing to acknowledge Johnny and instead continued to write notes beside the pictures he glued in his notebook. 

 

“Taeyong, we have plenty of time to plan for the wedding”, Johnny said as he walked over to place a kiss on Taeyong’s head. 

 

“I need to get most of it done now because if we wait then it’ll be too late to do anything.” 

 

“Do you guys even have a date set”, Jaehyun asked. Taeyong looked up and Jaehyun could see the panic on his face. 

 

“Shit, we don’t.” Taeyong pulled out his phone and looked through next year’s calendar. 

 

“Seriously Jaehyun? Now he’s freaking out over nothing.” Johnny moved over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs. “Besides, you can’t have input on something no one invited you to.” 

 

“Actually”, Taeyong began, holding up a finger. “He has been very, very helpful and I would love for Jaehyun to be a part of it. Or at the very least, come to the ceremony.” 

 

“And when did we agree to this”, Johnny asked. 

 

“Just now. I’m the one doing most of the planning and what I say, goes.” Taeyong stood up and walked over to Johnny and wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist. 

 

“Let’s not forget who’s actually in charge here Youngho”, he said, smirking at the end of his statement. 

 

“Holy shit”, Johnny whispered. 

 

“Gross”, Jaehyun muttered, shuddering. He frowned into his cereal bowl and tried his hardest not to think about what Taeyong was implying. He still couldn’t get the image of the couple out of his head after catching them having sex on the back patio of the beach house. He vowed to never sit on the pristine, white outdoor furniture ever again. 

 

“No one told you to continue to sit here”, Johnny said, glaring at Jaehyun. The younger man rolled his eyes and jerked his head in Johnny’s direction. 

 

“It’s a kitchen. People eat here. I’m allowed to eat my food here without having to watch whatever foreplay this is  _ Youngho _ .” 

 

“That’s rich coming from the guy who tries to initiate it with my baby cousin every hour of the day  _ Yoonoh _ .” 

 

“You do realize that Hyuck isn’t a child right? If he’s okay with a little PDA with me then he should be able to do that without you cockblocking all of the time.” Jaehyun had been trying his hardest to make sure that he wasn’t inadvertently treating Donghyuck like a child and he’ll be damned if he lets Johnny continue to. 

 

“You’re in no position to tell me what I can and can’t do or say and can’t say. Especially when it comes to  _ my _ family.” 

 

“Jesus Christ, do either of you ever stop? My morning was peaceful until you exchanged words with each other”, Taeyong said, grabbing his notebook. He walked out of the kitchen, not looking back at the men still there.

 

‘Wait, where are you going”, Johnny questioned. 

 

“To a park far away from the both of you and your incessant bickering”, Taeyong yelled before the sound of the door slamming shut reverberated through the house. 

 

“And this is why you need to put more focus into your relationship and stay out of mine”, Jaehyun said. He tipped his bowl over to drink his cereal, making loud slurping noises. 

 

“That’s just gross”, Johnny said, wincing at the sound. 

 

“What, this?” Jaehyun starting slurping the milk again, internally satisfied with how upset it made Johnny. 

 

“Were you this much of an annoying brat to your parents?” Jaehyun put his bowl down and wiped the milk off of his face. 

 

“Yes, yes I was. You’re just the only person I do it to nowadays.” Jaehyun had no shame in admitting that he was one of those kids that needed to be constantly told not to touch things in stores or that screamed randomly in public.

 

He stood up and took his bowl to the sink to wash it out. When he was finished, he turned to look at Johnny with a small smile on his face. He playfully patted Johnny’s cheek and barely dodged the older man’s hands as he ran to get his shoes and bolt out of the house.

 

🍯🌻

 

“That’ll be 57,233.50 won! Are you paying with cash or card?” 

 

“Card.” Jaehyun pulled out his credit card and stuck it into the machine. The peppy girl at the register was happily humming a tune while she carefully wrapped the sunflower bouquet. 

 

After he finished paying, the girl cheerfully handed two copies of the receipt to him. He pulled out a pen to sign the store copy when he felt her lean over into his space. 

 

“So, who’s the lucky lady getting flowers today?” Jaehyun looked up to find the girl was nearly eye level with him. 

 

“Um, they’re for my boyfriend actually.” He felt awkward telling strangers that he was in a relationship with a man. People weren’t exactly too keen on learning stuff like that. 

 

“Ooooo, he has excellent taste in men! Can I see a picture of him?” Jaehyun’s ears turned red at the girl’s indirect compliment and fumbled with his phone to pull up a picture of Hyuck. Once he got one that was safe to show, he turned his phone and watched as her face melts with glee.

 

“Oh, he’s so adorable! Are those real curls?” 

 

“Um, yeah they are actually.” He turned the phone back to himself and smiled. Hyuck was beaming into the camera, holding a seashell in his hand. His tan skin was glowing and made a nice contrast against the white beach sand. 

 

“You look so in love. I wish you both continued happiness”, the girl said. Her voice was calm for the first time since Jaehyun’s been standing in the flower shop. 

 

“Thank you.” He paused a little and starting beaming. “I really am beyond in love with him.” 

 

Jaehyun thanked the girl again before leaving the flower shop. He was feeling a little spontaneous that day and wanted surprise Hyuck with the flowers. Then, later on that night, he’d run a hot bubble bath for him, maybe pour some of the champagne his mom got from a business trip in France, play a little mood music and give Hyuck a full body massage before bed. 

 

It was the little things he liked doing for his Sunshine. 

 

Jaehyun got so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t pay attention to his shoulders colliding with that of someone else. 

 

“Oh shit! I am so sorry”, he exclaimed. He turned around to make sure the stranger was okay and felt a fire burning in his veins when he saw who it was. 

 

“Well I didn’t think I’d see your face again but here we are.” Chanwoo smirked at Jaehyun and eyed the bouquet of sunflowers in his hand. 

 

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say that those are for Donghyuck.” 

 

“And if they are?”

 

“Cut the crap, we both know who they’re for.”

 

Cars driving by and the sound of children playing filled the background noise. Jaehyun couldn’t hear any of it above the sound of his heart pounding. 

 

“What the hell do you want Chanwoo”, Jaehyun asked. 

 

“I was actually minding my business before you shoulder checked me. Don’t worry Jaesung, I’m not trying to bother you.”

 

“It’s Jaehyun you ass-”

 

“Whatever”, Chanwoo said, interrupting him. “How is Donghyuck doing? Since our last encounter anyway.”

 

“He’s doing well, next subject.” Chanwoo whistled low and put his hands on his hips. 

 

“Wow, he’s really done a number on you, hasn’t he? Tell me Jaehyun, what did it for you? Was it those mile-long legs? Those big doe eyes? Or was it those pretty pink lips of his?” Chanwoo began to tap his chin and snapped as if he finally made some big breakthrough. 

 

“It had to have been his lips! They’re just so plush and soft and perfect for…”

 

“You finish that sentence and I won’t hesitate to beat your ass”, Jaehyun said through gritted teeth. 

 

“Am I wrong though? Look uh, Jaehyun was it? There’s no need to resort to any violence or anything. I’m just talking out of my ass at this point, you know how us men are. Donghyuck is a gorgeous human being; can you blame me for expressing my attraction to him?”

 

“You have no right to say anything about Hyuck. Not after the way you treated him.” 

 

“Ah, so he told you about all of that?” Chanwoo took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly at Jaehyun. “So we hit a couple of rough patches during our time together. All I wanted was for Donghyuck to grow out of that obnoxiously child-like personality of his.” 

 

“Why would you want him to do that? There’s nothing wrong with who Hyuck is and you clearly never loved him because if you did you wouldn’t have treated him like crap!” Jaehyun’s yelling caught the attention of a group of women walking by. A few of them glared at him while some held their purses closer to their bodies, scurrying away from the man. 

 

“You need to quit yelling, we’re in public you brute”, Chanwoo said nonchalantly. “And for what it’s worth, I did love Donghyuck. Not in the way he wanted but, it happens.” 

 

“What you call love is abuse Chanwoo”, Jaehyun replied. 

 

“If that’s how you want to interpret it.” He gestured to the bouquet in Jaehyun’s hand. “You might want to hurry on and put those in water. Donghyuck would be disappointed to receive wilted sunflowers.” 

 

Jaehyun watched as Chanwoo turned around and continued walking to wherever his destination was. No goodbyes, no more snarky comments. Just him leaving. Frankly, Jaehyun was okay with that. But he couldn’t help feeling that he would be seeing Chanwoo again in the future. 

 

And he couldn’t stop noticing the horrible feeling beginning in the pit of his stomach.

 

🍯🌻

 

Jaehyun sullenly walked into the house, hearing the sound of pots banging, the smell of food cooking, and Hyuck yelling. 

 

“Uno out! Take that you overgrown tree!” Jaehyun tiptoed into the kitchen to see Donghyuck standing on a chair and sticking his tongue out at Johnny. Taeyong was on the other side of the table cackling at the dumbfounded look on his fiancé’s face. 

 

“How the hell did you manage to do that”, Johnny asked, gesturing to the cards in front of him. 

 

“Well, we can start by saying that I’m just better at playing Uno than you.” 

 

“As if! My dad taught me how to play!”

 

“And Aunt Sophie taught me so who’s the real winner here Youngho?” Aunt Sophie walked by carrying a bag of potatoes and fist bumped Hyuck as she walked by. 

 

“I can’t believe this. My own mother? How could you betray me like this?”

 

“Donghyuck always did his chores so I figured I’d teach him some of my tricks.” She walked over to pat Johnny’s head. “It’s okay Youngho. You  _ might _ get him next time.” 

 

“Jaehyun, what are you doing just standing there looking sad and awkward”, Taeyong asked, waving him over. “Come join us, we’re having dinner as a family tonight.”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I was just waiting for them to stop yelling so I could give these to Hyuck.” He rose the bouquet up a little and caught Donghyuck’s attention. 

 

“Hyunnie, are those for me?” He walked up to look at the bright arrangement and sniffed at them. 

 

“They are. Sunflowers for my Sunshine.” He handed the bouquet to Donghyuck and felt his face heat up when Hyuck leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

“I love them Valentine Boy.” 

 

“If I have to continue watching this I will literally throw up”, Johnny said. Taeyong rolled his eyes and rested his gaze on Jaehyun. 

 

“Once again, please ignore him.” 

 

“Trust me, I’m trying to.” 

 

Hyuck walked over to Johnny and enveloped him in a hug, being careful to not crush the flowers. 

 

“Stop being such a killjoy Youngho. Let me and Jaehyun be sappy.” 

 

“Go do it somewhere else then.” 

 

“I can think of a few things we’d do somewhere else”, Jaehyun said. Hyuck turned around and winked at the older man. 

 

“You’re pushing it, Jung.” The sound of a timer buzzing stopped Johnny from talking further. 

 

“We’re going to finish this after dinner”, he said, pointing at Jaehyun. 

 

“No we won’t”, the younger man replied, walking past Johnny to make his way to the food. 

 

🍯🌻

 

“Hyunnie, is everything okay? You’ve been really quiet”, Donghyuck asked as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders. His stomach was pressed against the older man’s back and he laid his head there, feeling him breath in and out. 

 

“I’m fine. Just, thinking about some stuff.” Jaehyun pushed his hand through his black hair, gripping his bangs and thanking the higher powers that Hyuck couldn’t see what he was doing. He didn’t like keeping things from Hyuck. It always made him feel like he was lying and after his last relationship, he put more emphasis on being open and honest. 

 

“You and I both know that’s a lie Yoonoh”, Hyuck replied, voice muffled by the skin of Jaehyun’s bare back. 

 

“Possibly, but you can’t read my mind to figure that out.” 

 

“Maybe not but knowing you, I’ll end up finding out later on.”

 

That wasn’t going to happen because Jaehyun had no intention of telling Hyuck that he saw Chanwoo earlier that day. The last thing he wanted was for Hyuck to stress out about a man that served no real purpose in his life anymore.

 

“Can you at least give me that massage you promised?” Jaehyun turned his body and looked to see Hyuck peering up at him through his fluffy mess of auburn curls. His ability to look so adorable never failed to win Jaehyun over. The older man smiled as he pulled his entire body up on the bed and turned Hyuck around to massage his shoulders. 

 

“Is that better”, he asked. 

 

“Much better.” 

 

“I’m sorry that I’m so out of it right now. I have a lot on my mind right now.” Jaehyun dug his thumb into a tight spot near the base of Hyuck’s neck and bit his lip when he heard a soft moan leave the younger’s mouth. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No, not really.” 

 

“Just wondering. I hope you know I’ll here to catch you if you feel like you can’t continue to handle it alone.” Jaehyun dug his thumbs into a spot closer to the middle of Hyuck’s back, leading to Hyuck letting out another moan, this one louder than the last. 

 

“You’re going to have to quiet down Hyuck. I don’t need Johnny bulldozing through the door when it’s 11:30 at night.”

 

“I made more noise when you were spanking me a few days ago”, Hyuck muttered. Jaehyun’s ears began to turn pink and it suddenly got harder to breathe. 

 

“That was different, no one was here.” 

 

“True but they could’ve walked in at any given point.” Hyuck moved away from Jaehyun to lay down in the middle of the bed. 

 

“Besides, I want to try risking waking everyone up. I think it’ll be fun.” Jaehyun blinked at Hyuck, not believing what he was hearing. 

 

“Jesus Christ Hyuck…”

 

“Get up here Yoonoh. I want you close to me.” Jaehyun crawled up to the space beside Hyuck and let him pull Jaehyun by his black locks into a particularly passionate kiss. Jaehyun broke away to look Hyuck into his pupil blown eyes. 

 

“What do you want”, Jaehyun whispered.

 

“I want you to put your beautiful hands”, Hyuck said, bringing one of Jaehyun’s hands up to kiss. “And your marvelous mouth to use.” He leaned up to peck Jaehyun on the mouth. 

 

"Are you positively okay with that", he asked.

 

"I'm 100 percent sure."

 

Who was he to refuse anything Hyuck wanted?

 

He made a space for himself between Hyuck’s smooth, strong thighs, doing what he did best. Jaehyun enjoyed the view from where he was, watching Hyuck trying to keep his voice down. The older man watched as he arched his back, grabbing the sheets and moving his feet around. 

 

“Jae”, he breathed out, voice cracking. “Jae, please, I need…”. Hyuck’s eyes scrunched shut as he opened his mouth, letting out a small cry. Jaehyun hurriedly moved, leaning over him and putting his hands to use as Hyuck wanted. The younger brought his hands up to Jaehyun’s shoulders, digging into the muscle. 

 

“You have to keep quiet”, Jaehyun said. Hyuck shook his head back and forth, eyes shut so tightly that tears were beginning to form in the corners. Jaehyun saw his mouth open and he closed in to kiss Hyuck, drowning out the heavenly sounds he was making and holding him close as he let go. 

 

Later on, long after Hyuck fell asleep, Jaehyun laid staring at the ceiling. He was still unable to go to sleep and not even Hyuck’s soft snoring would help. He traced circles into Hyuck’s bare back, feeling all the hard and soft places that were of part of Hyuck. Jaehyun tried using that as a mechanism for getting out of his own mind but it continued to fail him. 

 

_ What are you going to do about Chanwoo? _

 

_ Can you even continue to deal with Johnny at this point? _

 

_ Will you and Hyuck make it as a couple? _

 

_ Why is there so much happening all at once?  _

 

His encounter from earlier really made him start questioning a lot of things and he started feeling insecure. He turned slightly to glance at the clock, the time reading 2:35 AM. Without waking Hyuck, he sat up in his bed and grabbed his phone. He silently prayed that the number he was remembering was the right one and dialed it, walking over to the window in their room. There was a hint of relief washing over his body when the call went through and the sound of a sleepy, but familiar voice answered. 

 

“Hey uh, Doyoung, it’s Jaehyun. Before you hang up, I need you to do a favor for me…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Taeyong planning his wedding and being adorable as per usual  
> -Johnny loving on Tae and wanting to fight Jae, expected  
> -And the cashier girl was great. She's a hardcore JaeHyuck shipper man.  
> -Chanwoo being a douchebag but we saw this coming (and yes, we will keep seeing him)  
> -Poor Jaehyun is going through it right now  
> -And what's Doyoung doing here *insert eye emoji*? We'll find out next time...  
> -We're in the homestretch of the fic my dudes  
> -which leads me to say that I have a drafted prologue for the second fic in this series *Insert another eye emoji*. Jaehyun and Hyuck's story doesn't end here laids and germs.  
> -Comments! Comments! Get your fresh comments here folks!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Couldn't Get The Words Out Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hasn’t kissed Jaehyun like that in such a long time. 
> 
> It made him a little suspicious. Just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst anyone?

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“Thanks for coming. It means a lot, considering everything that happened.” 

 

“It is a little weird. I never thought I’d see you again and over coffee much less.” 

 

Jaehyun awkwardly played with his coffee mug, avoiding making eye contact with the man across from him. 

 

“Yeah, same”, he replied, looking down. 

 

“Okay, you had me fly out here. What do you need?” Jaehyun looked up and felt his stomach churn. Just being in his vicinity brought back a slew of memories he’d rather forget.

 

“I need you to give me some guidance. There’s a lot going on right now that’s affecting me and my relationship negatively. You’re one of the few people I know I could go to.” 

 

“And you thought  _ I’d _ be the best person to come to for that? You know therapists exist right?” 

 

“Look, Doyoung, I know things didn’t end very well…”

 

“That’s an understatement.” 

 

“...but you’re the only person I can go to for legitimate advice and, I guess I need to make things right.” Jaehyun internally facepalmed, upset with how much he sounded like Chanwoo right now.

 

“You waited for almost two years to ‘make things right’”, Doyoung replied, making air quotes. “I think it’s a bit too late for that Jaehyun.”

 

“Are you still that upset with me?” Doyoung’s eyes narrowed and he leaned in closer.

 

“Yes because I finally moved on with my life and I was perfectly fine without you coming back in it.” He grabbed his coffee mug and leaned back in his seat, slowly sipping the drink. 

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you”, Jaehyun said softly. 

 

“Probably, but we all do a lot of things we don’t mean, no?” 

 

“I suppose so.” Doyoung glanced at the clock above Jaehyun’s head and furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“I’ll help you with what I can but if you...if you’re messing around someone else while you’re in a relationship then I can’t.” 

 

Jaehyun didn’t miss the pause in Doyoung’s sentence. After all this time, there was a hint of betrayal still in his voice and Jaehyun would never stop feeling guilty about it. 

 

“No, there isn’t anyone else. It’s mostly venting about my relationship and making things right with you.” 

 

“And why are we talking about your relationship?”

 

“It’s not the relationship itself. It’s what’s outside of it that I’m having issues with. You remember Johnny?” Doyoung nodded his head. 

 

“Your roommate?” 

 

“Yeah, him. Well, he’s my boyfriend Donghyuck’s cousin.” 

 

“Okay?”

 

“Well, no one knew that we all shared a common connection and Johnny is super protective of Hyuck so all summer he’s been trying to push me out of the relationship because he’s afraid of me taking advantage of and hurting Hyuck.” 

 

“I mean, you’ve done some messed up things but I know you’d never stoop  _ that _ low.” Jaehyun pursed his lips at Doyoung’s snarky comment. 

 

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you said that.” 

 

“And I  _ want _ to ignore how funny it is that we’ve come full circle like this.”

 

What are you talking about”, Jaehyun asked. 

 

“That this is so like you Jaehyun! You have problems that you really want to fix on your own but you can’t and so you run to whoever is available to fix them for you. The only difference is this time we haven’t fucked.” Doyoung held a hand up to stop Jaehyun from trying to speak.

 

“And before you give me some convoluted reason as to why I’m being out of line, just think about how Donghyuck would feel knowing you called me at almost three in the morning for things you should be talking to him about. Imagine how he’d feel if he walked in right now and saw you sitting here having coffee with your ex. Do you think any of that is okay?!” 

 

“Hyuck knows I’d never cheat on him.”

 

“Just like you said you’d never do it to me?”

 

Jaehyun wasn’t going to lie; he deserved that. The harsh sting of Doyoung’s words really hurt but it couldn’t be compared to how hurt the older man felt once upon a time. 

 

“Here’s the thing; Johnny was there when all of the drama between us happened. He knows every single detail so I’m not surprised that he doesn’t want you dating his cousin. It’s a case of ‘I will overlook it until someone I love is involved’. Guys don’t usually care what you do to anyone else, as sad as it sounds. Just don’t do it to their friends and family.” 

 

Jaehyun never really thought about it that way and honestly, the feeling in his gut only grew heavier. 

 

“I know that I fucked up. Like, immensely fucked up. But I really do love Hyuck. It doesn’t excuse what I did to you at all but I shouldn’t have to keep fighting my current boyfriend’s relative for my relationship either.” 

 

“That’s just the price you have to pay in life Jaehyun. Are you going to continue to prove your worth and loyalty? Are you actually going to fight for Donghyuck or will you leave when it starts getting too hard to handle?”

 

“Why do you have to make everything an interview”, Jaehyun asked. 

 

“I literally went to school for criminal investigation. It’s a part of my job, keep up.” Doyoung looked Jaehyun over and smiled a little. 

 

“You know, when you said you needed a favor, I didn’t think it would be flying out to Jeju to offer free counseling and tell you to get your shit together.” 

 

“You were always telling me to get my shit together”, Jaehyun chuckled. 

 

“Someone obviously had to.” They awkwardly laughed and sat in silence. The coffee was already lukewarm and the ongoing quiet was making Jaehyun anxious.

 

“Yoonoh?” 

 

Jaehyun looked up and watched Doyoung stirring his coffee. The older man was biting his lip and avoided eye contact with him.

 

“Did you...do you, ever think about what happened?” Jaehyun took in a deep breath and glanced out of the window, watching as life passed them by. 

 

“I do. I still regret not telling you and breaking the trust you had in me. I regret sleeping with that girl but…”

 

“But?” 

 

“I don’t regret ending things between us.” Jaehyun bit his lip and swallowed thickly. “I used to wish I could be in love with you the same way you were in love with me Doyoung.” 

 

“But you weren’t. You were never in love with me”, Doyoung responded. His tone of voice wasn’t accusatory. It was more sad than anything. Jaehyun didn’t respond; just continued to look out of the window. 

 

“I was so jealous when I learned that you were in a relationship again. Hearing how happy you were with someone else hurt. And while I stupidly wanted you back, I knew I couldn’t keep holding on to you when the love of your life was somewhere else.” 

 

“Bunny...”

 

“Stop Jaehyun, you and I both know you can’t call me that anymore. And if there’s any I real advice I can give you, I’d say don’t give up on your relationship with Donghyuck. I don’t know him but, he doesn’t deserve to be hurt by the person he loves. Especially if you truly love him back.” 

 

Jaehyun could only nod, not knowing how to respond in any other way. Talking to Doyoung was, in some ways, cathartic. They may never get to a place where they’d ever be friends, Jaehyun doesn’t think he even deserves that much. 

 

He reached across the table and held his hand open. Doyoung stared at it for a few seconds before slowly fitting his against Jaehyun’s. It was a small gesture, but they knew they were in a better place now than before. 

 

🍯🌻

 

“Awwww, look at her playing! She’s so cute!” Jaehyun walked into the room to see Hyuck sprawled out on the bed, giggling at his computer screen. The sound of someone screaming in the background made Jaehyun jump.

 

“What are you watching”, he asked.

 

“I’m Skyping Cocoa”, Hyuck answered. He didn’t look up from the screen and continued cooing at the dog. 

 

“ _ You’re Skyping me you headass _ ”, Yeri yelled. The sound of deep laughter came from the computer.

 

“ _ We both know he was not trying to see you _ ”, the deep voice said. 

 

“ _ Jaemin, I will literally kick you out of this apartment _ .” 

 

“Don’t let her bully you Jaems!” Jaehyun jumped on the bed beside Hyuck, making them bounce lightly on the mattress. He saw Yeri running back and forth across the screen and who he assumed to be Jaemin sitting on the ground laughing. 

 

“ _ I swear to God if your dog rips through any more of my scarves I’m kicking the both of you out _ ”, Yeri said as she tried wrestling a seafoam green scarf out of Cocoa’s mouth. 

 

“She’s just a baby Yeri, she doesn’t know any better”, Hyuck said. He sat up and took Jaehyun’s hand to hold, just because. 

 

_ “You have to train her Yerim. That’s the only way she’ll learn _ ”, Jaemin said, matter of factly. 

 

“ _ That’s Hyuck and Jaehyun’s job, not mine _ ”, she replied through gritted teeth. 

 

“We’ll be home in about four weeks and then I can take her off of your hands.”

 

“ _ I will be counting down the days until I am free from this hell _ .” Yeri finally managed to retrieve her scarf and stomped off to her room. Cocoa waddled over to Jaemin and plopped herself in his lap, happily wagging her tail as he scratched behind her ears. 

 

“I don’t know why she’s such a handful with Yeri. She’s not doing the same thing with you”, Hyuck stated. Jaemin shrugged his shoulders and looked into the camera as he continued to scratch Cocoa. 

 

“ _ Maybe she can tell that Yeri doesn’t like her and just messes with her _ .” 

 

“ _ Or maybe it’s because she’s a demon spawn just like her owner _ ”, Yeri yelled. She walked back into frame with a squeaky ball and squeezed it. Cocoa perked up at the noise and aggressively wagged her tail even more. 

 

“ _ Here, go fetch _ .” Yeri threw the ball somewhere off camera and Hyuck made a pouty face at how adorable the puppy was zooming off to get it. 

 

“I don’t think you’re a demon spawn”, Jaehyun said as he glanced up at Hyuck. Hyuck looked down at Jaehyun and smiled, pushing back his hair before leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

 

“ _ Hey! None of that here, I just had lunch _ ”, Jaemin said. He began making gagging noises and Yeri joined in, earning an eye roll from Hyuck. 

 

“Do you guys even show each other affection”, Jaehyun asked. The couple on the screen looked at each other. 

 

“ _ Does spraying each other with Nerf guns count _ ”, Yeri asked. Jaemin smiled as he reached over to hold Yeri’s hand, causing her to blush. 

 

“ _ Yeri likes to show her affection in more...unconventional ways _ .”

 

“She bought Jaemin a bulk box of espresso for Valentine’s Day and said ‘here you go loser’. She’s a total tsundere.” 

 

“ _ Says the person who can’t decide if they like their own best friend or not _ .” 

 

“Mark and I have a very special friendship that no one understands and we are perfectly content with that.” Jaehyun raised his eyebrow at Hyuck. 

 

“Should I be concerned”, he asked.

 

“Ew, no, trust me I have negative zero attraction to Mark. Plus he farts every five minutes and I don’t know how Renjun deals with it.” Hyuck looked down and ran a finger between Jaehyun’s eyebrows. “It’s time for you to get these cleaned up.” 

 

“You are not touching my eyebrows again.” 

 

“ _ Ah, the infamous ‘Junibrow’. Hyuck has some great stories about that _ ”, Yeri said, snickering. 

 

“Why do you keep talking about my eyebrows with people”, Jaehyun exclaimed. 

 

“It’s an interesting conversation piece”, Hyuck defended. 

 

“ _ I understand how you feel about the eyebrows man _ ”, Jaemin said. “ _ Just, not on that level. _ ” 

 

“ _ You mean the level where yours don’t grow beyond what’s humanly possible _ ”, Yeri stated. 

 

“Oh, thank you. That makes me feel so much better”, Jaehyun mumbled, sarcasm laced in his voice. 

 

“I’m going to end this before Jaehyun starts pouting. I’ll talk to you guys later.” 

 

“ _ Bye Hyuck _ ”, Jaemin and Yeri said simultaneously before ending the call. 

 

“Before I start pouting?”

 

“Well, you were.” Hyuck got off the bed and started rummaging through the closet. 

 

“What are you doing”, Jaehyun asked. 

 

“Finding something to wear. Aunt Sophie and Uncle Daniel want us all to go see a movie or something. Maybe go to the aquarium afterward.”

 

“What movie are we going to see?”

 

“I don’t know, something called ‘All In’? Johnny picked it out.” Hyuck emerged from the closet wearing light wash jeans with a gold belt, a pink shirt, and a red button up with thin white stripes. He kept the shirt open and rolled the sleeves down until the covered his hands. Jaehyun couldn’t help but stare at Hyuck and didn’t look away when Hyuck glanced up. 

 

“Stop it. You’re doing that staring thing again.” 

 

“You mean the one where I’m in awe of how beautiful you are?”

 

“I’m literally wearing the first thing I saw in the closet.” 

 

“You look good in it. It’s cute.”

 

Hyuck’s skin flushed with the beautiful red undertone that Jaehyun couldn’t get enough of. The younger male walked up and grabbed Jaehyun’s hand, holding one up to cover his still blushing face. 

 

“Let’s go before my aunt has to come and forcibly remove us out of here.” Hyuck tried to drag Jaehyun to the door but was pulled in for a kiss instead. The older man held him close by the waist and Hyuck weaved his hands into Jaehyun’s silky black hair, not stopping until Hyuck moaned into the kiss and Jaehyun pulled away.

 

“What was that for”, he asked, lightly touching his bottom lip. 

 

“No reason. I just really wanted to”, Jaehyun replied. The tips of his ears were a light pink color and his hair was slightly mussed from Hyuck roaming hands. 

 

“Oh. Okay then. We should um, we should probably go now.” Hyuck turned to walk out of the room but stumbled a little on the way there. He hasn’t kissed Jaehyun like that in such a long time. 

 

It made him a little suspicious. Just a little. 

 

🍯🌻

 

“I really enjoyed the concept behind the movie but it was just so sad”, Aunt Sophie said as they walked into the house. The movie was indeed sad and Hyuck may or may not have cried a bit. 

 

“The ending is what got me. Like, can someone please explain what that glowing ball thing was at the end”, Johnny responded. 

 

“It’s where all of your brain cells went”, Jaehyun said. Johnny turned around and glared at the younger man. 

 

“You are the last person to talk about anyone else’s lack of brain cells.” 

 

“Both of you lack an extensive amount of cognitive ability”, Taeyong stated nonchalantly. 

 

“At least I can take care of myself.”

 

“You almost set the microwave on fire Youngho.”

 

“Okay, so I forgot to add water ONE time.”

 

The couple continued bickering about Johnny’s ability to care of himself, with Aunt Sophie and Uncle Daniel chiming in every once in a while. Jaehyun and Hyuck plopped on the couch while everyone else filed out the back door; Johnny and Taeyong were still making noise as they were leaving. The couple didn’t want to go to one of the smaller beaches near the house with them and decided to stay in. 

“I want to go skating tomorrow”, Hyuck said, breaking the silence. He leaned his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

 

“Is that an invitation for me to come with you”, Jaehyun asked as he put an arm over Hyuck’s shoulder. 

 

“Uh, duh. You can’t get out of this Yoonoh, I’m feeling kind of needy.” 

 

“You’re always needy.”

 

“Yes, but this time it’s completely PG.” 

 

“It never ends ‘completely PG’.”

 

“We’ll just have to practice self-control now won’t we?” 

 

Hyuck sat up and ran his hand through Jaehyun’s soft hair, smiling sleepily at the older man. He then brought the hand lower and began tracing Jaehyun’s face with his finger. His movements were light against the soft skin, so much so, that Jaehyun leaned into the touch. 

 

“You’re so beautiful Jae”, Hyuck said quietly. 

 

“Only when I’m standing beside you.” 

 

“Stop, you’re gorgeous all by yourself. I can’t believe someone so handsome wants me.”

 

“Many, many people would want you Hyuck. Do want you actually. You don’t realize the effect you have on others.” 

 

“You’re the only one that matters out of all of them.” 

 

Jaehyun looked over Hyuck’s face and leaned in to kiss him, only to be interrupted by Jaehyun’s phone ringing. He glanced down and saw the name on the screen but pressed the decline button. 

 

“Who was it”, Hyuck asked. 

 

“No one important”, Jaehyun replied quickly. “It looked like one of those telemarketer numbers.”

 

Hyuck didn’t look convinced and Jaehyun was really bad at lying so he could only hope that Hyuck wouldn’t question it further. 

 

“You’ve been acting strange and it worries me.” 

 

“Hyuck…”

 

“No, don’t ‘Hyuck’ me. You’ve been really dodgy and secretive lately Jaehyun. That bothers me.” 

 

“You’re the last person that needs to call anyone ‘dodgy and secretive’ when you were upset about wanting people to let you do things on your own. Tell me that doesn’t sound secretive.” 

 

“There’s a difference between me wanting to be independent and you being avoidant.” 

 

“So what are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying that you’re literally going against us being honest with each other. Quite frankly, I don’t think you’ve been completely honest with me lately.”

 

Jaehyun bit the inside of his cheek and felt his pulse begin to race. Jaehyun knows that he’s been keeping things from Hyuck. And while they aren’t  _ terrible _ things, he doesn’t know how well Hyuck would take them. 

 

_ ‘Yes, let me tell you about how I went out for coffee with my ex and now we’re texting each other, platonically of course. And while we’re at it, let’s talk about my run-in with your sociopathic ex and how your cousin doesn’t want me to be with you. About how I’ve thought about removing myself from your life would just be better for both of us if we didn’t have to go through the drama anymore.’ _

 

“Donghyuck, you’re making a big deal out of nothing”, Jaehyun said as he abruptly stood up. 

 

“It is something when the person you’re supposed to trust is pretty much lying to you!”

 

“Hyuck, I have nothing to hide from you!”

 

“Bullshit! No matter who it is you always answer the phone so this is just a little suspicious to me Jaehyun.”

 

“Am I not allowed to ignore a fucking phone call now?” 

 

“That’s not the part that matters Jaehyun! It’s the fact that our relationship is turning into this noncommutative clusterfuck that I don’t recognize anymore! Stop avoiding confrontation when you know keeping secrets is hurting us!”

 

“The only thing I want to avoid right now is you!”

 

Hyuck sat there with the most pitiful looking face Jaehyun has ever seen. He looked like he wanted to cry. 

 

“What brought that on”, Hyuck asked quietly. 

 

“Hyuck, baby, I didn’t mean it. I swear it’s not like that.”

 

“Clearly it is. I’m sorry I’ve been bothering you so much Jaehyun. I’ll try to tone it down.” Hyuck got up from the couch and moved past Jaehyun, shrugging out of his grasp when he tried to hold him. 

 

“Hyuck, I’m sorry…”

 

“I think you need to sleep on the couch to tonight Yoonoh”, Hyuck replied before heading up the stairs. Jaehyun listened to the door of their room slam and felt his heart break. He hoped that Hyuck wasn’t crying; he didn’t like doing it in front of other people. 

 

Jaehyun’s phone dinged and he looked to see that Doyoung was texting him this time. He knows he should be comforting Hyuck but didn’t want to upset him any more than he already has. 

 

_ ‘Meet with me in 15’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -so in the spirit of me seeing NCT in less than 19 hours, I've decided to post yet another chapter. I don't know when it's going to happen again because finals are coming up and college is rough man. However, I am sorry I am leaving you with this angsty mess. Now onto the important stuff:   
> -In little bits and pieces throughout the story, I have sprinkled in times where Jaehyun has talked about regretting things in his past. His past relationship with Doyoung was the thing. And while it is a very, very terrible thing to do, it should not reflect who is at this point and time (he's obviously made changes, something else I've sprinkled in the story prior to this chapter). I will say that he will not, at any point, cheat on Hyuck. That is a guarantee.   
> -however, the fact that they are on speaking terms again, but Hyuck isn't aware of it is a detriment. Hiding things like that is a big no-no in relationships. It builds distrust, begins negative conflict, and can hurt the preexisting relationship between partners.  
> -lmao, my psych major is showing  
> -anyway, a lot of Jaehyun's issues exist because they are centered on him hiding things in the name of protecting Hyuck's feelings (keep in mind, Hyuck doesn't want that). He isn't actively trying to go against his wish, but Jaehyun is so used to sheltering him in some way that it's...kind of hard to break that habit.   
> -on a lighter note, Jaemin and Yeri together is a concept that I needed to explore and I like it so here it is.   
> -Cocoa being a great doggo even though she's a handful  
> -The "movie" I was thinking about was actually 'All In' by Monsta X - cinematic masterpiece honestly  
> -to end off: Jaehyun really, truly loves Hyuck and everything he does is not because he is actively trying to hurt him. Everything he is doing however, isn't the right way or isn't given much thought and that is where the problem lies. Please don't hate him, he just needs to be steered in the right direction.  
> -Yell at me in the comments cause I feel that coming.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has never loved someone so much and he will never love anyone else like this again. Lee Donghyuck had forever ruined him for any other relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead ---->

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

They didn’t speak to each other for about a week.

 

It was possibly the longest week Jaehyun has ever had in his life. He continuously thought about what he said to Donghyuck, how he was still reeling in anger for even saying something so harsh. He wanted desperately to apologize and make things right again. They never went this long without solving a problem and they hated going to bed angry at each other. 

 

Hyuck went out of his way to avoid Jaehyun at all costs, leaving every room Jaehyun walked into. He kept his head down, not once going to make eye contact with him. What Jaehyun said hurt, but Hyuck knew that he wasn’t completely innocent in the argument either. Even though they were still under the same roof, he missed Jaehyun. 

 

The older man continued to spend his nights on the couch, much to the confusion of the other residents in the house. Seeing Hyuck upset angered Johnny, and he threatened Jaehyun many times over the course of the week. The two were very close to having a physical altercation on multiple occasions, driving Taeyong up the wall to keep it from happening. Jaehyun wanted to be beside Hyuck again and it hurt knowing that they felt so far apart when they were occupying the same space.

 

Hyuck slept alone in their bed and admittedly, cried many times during those nights. It felt colder without Jaehyun’s body heat beside him; the only thing keeping him company was the Care Bear Jaehyun gave him for Valentine’s Day. He avoided all of the questions his family threw at him and winced whenever he heard Johnny and Jaehyun going at it throughout the week. 

 

The eighth day after the fight was arguably the most extensive.

 

~•~

 

“Have you talked to him yet”, Doyoung asked as he took a sip of tea. Jaehyun noisily slurped down a mouthful of japchae, much to the older man’s displeasure. 

 

“I” ve tried but every time I walk into a room and he was there, he’d leave without even looking at me.” 

 

“Well, you did say you were trying to avoid him Jaehyun. I guess you got your wish.” 

 

“I only wanted him to get off my back, not turn away forever.” Jaehyun dropped his chopsticks in the bowl and put his face in his hands. 

 

“Is he still wearing the necklace you gave him”, Doyoung asked. 

 

“Yeah, last time I checked.”

 

“Then at the worst, he’s still just upset and doesn’t want to talk to you right now. You both need to sit down at some point and have a heart to heart because this can’t keep going on.” 

 

“Trust me, I know that”, came Jaehyun’s muffled reply. He lifted his head to see the pitying look Doyoung was giving him. 

 

“Have you ever thought that maybe you guys need...I don’t know…”

 

“Need what?”

 

“Time. Have you thought about spending some time apart?”

 

Jaehyun was used to being away from Hyuck for long periods of time but they managed to make it work despite their insanely conflicting lives. This was honestly the first time they’ve ever been around each other for longer than a few days. 

 

“I mean, this trip was about us finally spending time togeth-”

 

“No Jaehyun, I meant a legitimate break.” 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Time away from each other, away from the relationship. You know, like Ross and Rachel?”

 

Jaehyun glared at the older man for even suggesting such a thing. He’d do anything to save his relationship, but not that. 

 

“Why would you even say that?”

 

“It’s advice, no the law Jaehyun. You don’t have to take it. I’m just saying that maybe you guys need the time away from each other. My feelings aside, you both moved through this pretty quickly and I’m starting to think that maybe Johnny was onto something.” 

 

“And what Johnny has to say matters because?”

 

“Because the honeymoon phase is over and you don’t know what to do with yourself. It’s not just lovey-dovey stuff anymore, you guys are starting to have real problems and real challenges like everyone else. You just don’t want to accept that.” Doyoung paused to take another sip of his tea. 

 

“Donghyuck is clearly aware of this, otherwise he wouldn’t be so adamant about you actually trying to better your relationship. Yes, you love him but do you really think that love will solve all of your problems?”

 

No, he didn’t actually. It was something he’s thought about since the conversation he had with Jungkook weeks ago. 

 

“You don’t know anything about our relationship…”

 

“I might as well, seeing how much you complain.”  

 

“Donghyuck’s boy toy whining again? Not surprised.”

 

Doyoung looked over Jaehyun’s head to see the smug grin plastered on Chanwoo’s face. He raised his eyebrow at the man in suspicion. Jaehyun turned around and looked up, feeling his face fall even more at the current bane of his existence. 

 

“And you are”, Doyoung asked, bored. 

 

“Chanwoo. Kang Chanwoo.”  Chanwoo left his place behind Jaehyun to stand beside Doyoung, holding his hand out for him to shake. The older man simply looked at it before glancing back at Chanwoo and slowly bringing his tea up to drink. 

 

“Wow, are all the beautiful men in Jaehyun’s life so...fiesty?” 

 

“Save the flattery, it won’t work on me.” 

 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes at the interaction between the two. The longer Chanwoo stood there near him, the more Jaehyun wanted to make him acquainted with his fist. 

 

“What the hell do you want”, Jaehyun asked. 

 

“I’m just here to make conversation with this gorgeous friend of yours Jaehyun.” Chanwoo’s eyes narrowed and a sly smile crept up on his face. “He is just a friend right?”

 

“If you’re asking if I’m cheating on Donghyuck with Doyoung then no, I’m not.” 

 

“Oh, Doyoung is it?”

 

Jaehyun tried to ignore the glare Doyoung was sending his way for giving his name out to a man he just met. 

 

“Look, whoever you are, you obviously annoy Jaehyun and you’re annoying me so I think it’s best you leave.” 

 

“Can I not catch up with a good friend”, Chanwoo asked, fake shock painting his face. 

 

“We’re nowhere near being friends and you know it”, Jaehyun spat. 

 

“Is this still because of my relationship with Donghyuck?”

 

“You mean the one where you treated him like dirt?”

Doyoung’s face lit up in understanding, finally grasping that the man in front of him was Donghyuck’s ex. The fact that he continued pestering Jaehyun didn’t sit well with Doyoung. 

 

“I didn’t treat him badly. Donghyuck just has thin skin from being sheltered by the people around him.” 

 

“Donghyuck is allowed to have feelings you asshole. Just because something doesn’t hurt you isn’t grounds to assume it won’t hurt someone else. He’s not weak, you’re just that horrible of a person.”

 

“I like to think I’m a realist if anything.” Chanwoo looked between the glaring faces of the men sitting at the table. 

 

“Where is Donghyuck by the way?”

 

“None of your concern”, Jaehyun spat. 

 

“So he’s perfectly fine with you having lunch with another man?”

 

Jaehyun’s already pale face began to lose more color and he could feel himself getting sick. Chanwoo noticed the change in his demeanor and raised his eyebrows.

 

“He doesn’t know, does he? You’re very bold Jaehyun.” 

 

“I think you need to leave”, Doyoung said harshly. Chanwoo held up his hands in surrender and started to back away from the table. 

 

“You know, you aren’t as bubblegum and innocent as you seem. You’re very secretive for someone who talks about having his lover’s best interest in mind. Clearly, there’s something here that Donghyuck doesn’t know about.” He smirked at the pained look on Jaehyun’s face.

 

“It would be a damn shame if he found out from someone else.”

 

“That’s it, I’m calling a manager over here”, Doyoung said. 

 

“No need. I’ll be taking my leave now”, Chanwoo called out as he turned away. “Let’s hope that Donghyuck doesn’t find out about this. Or for the sake of your life, Youngho.”

 

“He’s right you know”, Doyoung said, watching as Chanwoo left the restaurant. 

 

Jaehyun heard him but he didn’t respond. He needed to make a decision, whether he liked it or not.

 

~•~

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do Aunt Sophie. I love him, but I’m tired of this.” 

 

Donghyuck was laying on the couch with his head on his aunt’s thighs. The older woman ran her fingers through his unruly hair and softly rubbed his shoulder with her other hand. 

 

“Have you talked to him yet”, she asked. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Hyuck, the both of you need to work it out. It breaks my heart seeing your relationship fall apart like this.” Hyuck sat up and looked at her with his reddened eyes. He was always rubbing at them because they were dry from all of the crying. 

 

“How can I talk to him when he told me he was trying to avoid me? I don’t know what I did wrong.”

 

“Donghyuck, I don’t think Jaehyun really meant that…”

 

“I know Jaehyun, he’s a terrible liar. He wouldn’t lie to me.” 

 

“Look, sweetie, you’re starting to realize what a relationship is actually like. Maybe Jaehyun hasn’t and he’s trying to avoid the responsibility that comes with finally leaving that honeymoon period. This is the make or break period for both of you. Which one are you going to choose? 

 

“The make part obviously. I don’t care what it takes, I’m not giving up on us. I’ve never been more in love with someone than I have been with Jaehyun.”

 

“Not even Jeno?” 

 

Hyuck swallowed thickly and bit his lip. He did love Jeno with every piece of his heart, he really did. But things are different now and he’s become a different person from when he was 17 years old. 

 

“Not even Jeno. I don’t want anyone else, in Heaven or in this world but Jaehyun.”

 

“Then I think you already know what you have to do Donghyuck.” 

 

🍯🌻

 

“We need to talk”, Donghyuck said. He’d been waiting for Jaehyun to get out of the shower; sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. Even though his face was serious, he couldn’t hide the red flush creeping under his tan skin at the sight of the older man wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. 

 

“Y-yeah, sure. Um, do you want to talk now or…”

 

“Oh! Uh, you can put clothes on.” Hyuck drew his legs up and hid his face in his knees.

 

“You’ve seen me naked before Hyuck”, Jaehyun stated. 

 

“I know just, put some clothes on please?” Hyuck knew that he wouldn’t be able to get his point across while Jaehyun was standing there naked. He waited until he had an all clear and let out a breath of relief when he saw the older man in a T-shirt and sweatpants. Jaehyun awkwardly stood there, fiddling with his hands and shifting his weight from side to side. 

 

“I’m sorry”, they both said at the same time. Their eyes met and Donghyuck could feel the tears coming. He quickly looked away, suddenly interested in the plaid pattern of the comforter. 

 

“Hyuck, can you look at me? Please, I don’t want to keep going on like this”, Jaehyun pleaded. Hyuck bit his lip and wiped his face. 

 

“I’m tired of the secrets Jae. We’re a couple, we’re supposed to work through the tough stuff together. I’m sorry for being so hypocritical about this when I’m just as guilty as you are. I want to do better by you.” He paused to wipe more at his face, eyebrows furrowed. “I want us to work it out so we don’t continue having this problem.” The older man watched as Hyuck reached up and touched the pretty rose pendant sitting just below his clavicles. 

 

Jaehyun walked over and sat at the end of the bed. He figured it was best to not get into Hyuck’s personal space at the moment, especially when they were addressing relationship problems. 

 

“I want that as much as you do Hyuck. I can’t express to you how incredibly sorry I am for saying what I said to you. Please, please forgive me.” Jaehyun played with a loose piece of fabric on his shirt, too afraid to look at the younger man. 

 

“What’s keeping you from opening up to me Yoonoh”, Hyuck asked quietly. Jaehyun looked up to see his mess of curls and waves fall on his forehead and his heart-shaped lips bitten until they were crimson. 

 

“The last thing I want is to upset you.” Hyuck shook his head and frowned even more. 

 

“The only thing that upsets me is you not telling me. Jaehyun, whatever’s going I want you to be honest about. I’d rather be upset with you about something for a couple of minutes now than for you to wait until the last minute and be angry later.” 

 

Hyuck managed to look poised and mature despite the drying tear tracks on his face. Even though he’s known for having a very childlike and fiery personality, when it was time to get serious, Hyuck was more than capable of stepping up. It was one of the things that attracted Jaehyun to him; the ability to make people feel like they’re the only ones in the room or to put them in their place. It only made Jaehyun feel more guilty for keeping things from Hyuck.

 

They continued to sit in silence and not once did Hyuck take his gaze off of Jaehyun. Someway, somehow, they were going to fix this. 

 

“I’ve run into Chanwoo a few times since the day at the ice cream shop and he keeps asking about you. I didn’t want to bother you about it because I know how much he hurt you and I didn’t want you worrying about anything.” 

 

“Jae”, Hyuck said as he crawled over to the space beside him, sitting up on his knees. “You’re doing it again.” 

 

“I know…”

 

“I don’t want you worrying about him. He’s not important and there’s nothing he can do to hurt me anymore.” Hyuck reached out and held Jaehyun’s face in both of his hands. The older man hesitantly placed his hands on Hyuck’s waist and looked up at him. 

 

“I’m afraid that he’ll try to harass you again Hyuck.”

 

“He probably will but guess what? I don’t want you living with some misguided fear. I will be okay Jaehyun.” 

 

Jaehyun nodded and looked down as Hyuck lovingly rubbed the apples of his cheeks his thumbs. 

 

“There’s something else you have to tell me isn’t there?” He felt as Jaehyun lightly squeezed his waist. 

 

“How bad is it?”

 

“I...oh God Hyuck please don’t take this the wrong way.”

 

“I won’t know what it is until you tell me, Jae.” 

 

Jaehyun took a deep breath and shivered as he felt one of Hyuck’s pinky fingers graze his jaw. 

 

“I’ve been talking to my ex again recently.” 

 

He heard a small exhale of breath leave Hyuck and began to prepare himself for the worst.

 

“Did you...you didn’t…”

 

“No, no I would never Hyuck, I love you.” 

 

“Why would you want to hide that from me then?” 

 

“At first I didn’t think it was that big of a deal at the time. Then I started to see just how much keeping it a secret any longer would have hurt you. I was going to initiate this myself but I guess you already beat me to it.” He looked up to see the blank expression on Hyuck’s face, feeling his levels of anxiety increase with every passing second. 

 

“I’m not going to lie and say I’m thrilled about it because I’m not. I also wish you didn’t hide this from me…” Hyuck pulled Jaehyun closer until his head was resting on Hyuck’s chest. They reveled in the feeling of being able to hold each other again. 

 

“But I trust you Yoonoh. And I missed you so much.” 

 

“I missed you too Hyuck.” 

 

The younger man pulled away and smiled at Jaehyun. It was just a small turn of the lips but even seeing that made Jaehyun’s heart burst. 

 

“Is there anything else you wanted to say?”

 

“No, there’s nothing else.”

 

_ We’ve gone out for coffee and we had lunch together. And I’ve been going to him with my problems. But it meant nothing! And I don’t want to tell you because I know it’ll hurt you… _

 

“Are you sure?”

 

_ No, I’m not. You’re giving me the opportunity to be completely honest and I’m being a fucking idiot right now _

 

“I’m absolutely, positively sure.”

 

_ All I do is run away when things get rough. I cheated on my ex because I couldn’t tell him I didn’t love him. I’m lying to you because I don’t like confrontation and I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not perfect for you after all and Johnny was right… _

 

“I don’t want you on the couch tonight.” 

 

“You’re letting me back in here?”

 

“Yes, I am. I’m tired of being lonely when you’re right here in the same house with me.” 

 

_ God, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you Hyuck. More than anything  _

 

Hyuck’s voice was sweet when he spoke to Jaehyun, like honey and sunlight. Jaehyun didn’t respond, only taking hold of Hyuck’s face and bringing him in for a passionate kiss. He put every ounce of feeling into it as he laid them down and held Hyuck tightly, savoring the feeling of his lover’s nails digging into his shirt covered back. 

 

Getting lost in someone else. After all this time, it seemed like the best way to avoid everything. Even the person you loved. 

 

“I love you so much Donghyuck”, Jaehyun said, breaking away. He did, he really did. He loves him more than anything the universe could encompass. He has never loved someone so much and he will never love anyone else like this again. Lee Donghyuck had forever ruined him for any other relationship. 

 

Jaehyun didn’t want to keep dragging someone so wonderful and beautiful and bright down with him. 

 

“I love you too Yoonoh”, Hyuck replied breathily, eyes rolling back as he felt Jaehyun kiss and nip at his neck. 

 

Jaehyun stored this away, wanting to ingrain Hyuck’s words and this moment in his mind forever. It may just be the last time he’ll get to hold him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -we are almost there folks  
> -Why didn't I drag out that grueling week of hell for the boys? I felt that didn't need several chapters. It's obvious that they miss each other, there would be no need to make two long chapters to explain that.   
> -Jaehyun is...trying he really is but there is only so much help Doyoung can give him. The rest is up to him and he's obviously made up his mind.  
> -Chanwoo being an asshole? Check  
> -JaeHyuck being told the same thing but their solutions aren't lining up? Check  
> -Hyuck, sweetie, I am so sorry  
> -Prepare yourselves for a hot mess. Also, angry Johnny shall appear soon...  
> -Yell at me in the comments chaps
> 
> *Contest Time*: I'm feeling kind of good despite the fact that it's finals week (pls end me), so I've decided to do something a little fun for you guys while I'm slaving away for the United States college education system. Anyway, the contest is pretty simple: take a scene from this fic and recreate it as your own. Super easy. No, you don't have to be some fantastic author or something, just have fun with it. I want to see how you guys would have told the story (it's interesting getting different perspectives). Entry and rules are as follows: 
> 
> 1.) The rewrite can be ANY scene from this fic. However, it has to be at least 80% original (basically, some of my elements can be used but like, don't send me the work I've already done).   
> 2.) email it to me as a Word document or PDF file at sunshinevalentine127@gmail.com (totally original email address, lmao)  
> 3.) One entry per user (and please include AO3 username at the top. If you are a guest then just throw in some initials).   
> 4.) The contest lasts until the 15th of May and I will draw three (3) winners on the 17th. I will announce the winners that Saturday in the bonus chapter I have for this story.   
> 5.) Winners will be able to see the first two chapters of the next fic, which I have now given a title: The Complication With Jung Jaehyun
> 
> For everyone else: I will post the first chapter to the fic within that same week. Now, get to writing laids and germs!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: If It All Goes Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean ‘too late’?" 
> 
> “Let’s just say that Donghyuck’s current flame hasn’t been the most honest of people.”

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“The locals are throwing some huge beach party thing. It’s supposed to be super fun.” 

 

“No one wants to go awkwardly dance around a bunch of sweaty strangers Mark.”

 

“It’s not just dancing around a bunch of sweaty people.” 

 

Jaehyun chuckled at Mark and Renjun’s bickering. The couple had been deciding on what to do that evening for the past 30 minutes. Mark was excited to hear about the potential of free food and good music by the beach but Renjun wasn’t having it. 

 

“That’s at least 98 percent of what we’d be doing.” 

 

“Ugh, stop being such a buzzkill Renjun. Dancing on the beach? Eating pizza and ice cream? Listening to good live music? Mark doesn’t have many great ideas but this one actually sounds like a lot of fun”, Donghyuck said from his spot beside Jaehyun. Renjun glared at him through his sunglasses. 

 

“If  _ you’re _ agreeing with Mark on anything then the simulation really is breaking.” 

 

Donghyuck shrugged and pulled his shirt back on his shoulder before it could slide off all the way, hissing when his fingers grazed a tender spot. 

 

“How are you going to manage hiding those from your family”, Mark asked. He eyed the purplish-blue of an uncovered hickey near Hyuck’s neck. The group knew that he was mostly referring to Johnny; he didn’t have to say it for them to know who exactly he was talking about.

 

“I’ll think of something and besides, I’ve had lots and lots of practice. Yeri got tired of seeing me covered in them when Jae and I first started dating so she showed me ways to keep it out of sight.” 

 

“It’s also why we started the ‘nothing above the collarbone rule’ but uh, I guess we kind of threw that out the window”, Jaehyun interjected. A light blush spread across his cheeks, reaching up to the tips of his ears. 

 

“Yeah, clearly. What’s up with that anyway; Hyuck’s just been walking around looking like a Pollock painting”, Renjun said. He pulled a little at the collar of Hyuck’s shirt, earning a harsh slap on the hand from the younger man. 

 

Jaehyun and Hyuck had been more touchy than they usually are. Hyuck saw it as making up for the time they spent avoiding each other and Jaehyun just went along with it. He didn’t want to admit to himself that it was a way to avoid the fact that he lied to his boyfriend.

 

He felt sick even thinking about how crushed the younger man would be if he found out. There are many things in this world that Hyuck couldn’t forgive, and the biggest one was someone lying to him. 

 

“Can my boyfriend not love on me”, Hyuck asked, feigning shock. 

 

“Not in front of me he can’t”, Renjun responded. 

 

“You’re just jealous because Jaehyun is passionate and Mark is about as spontaneous as stale cheese.” 

 

“Excuse you, I can be passionate”, Mark yelled. Hyuck stared at him blankly before bursting out with a loud cackle. 

 

“Whatever you say Markiepoo.” 

 

“Guys, have we figured any plans for later on”, Jaehyun said. He wanted to get as far away from this conversation as he could. 

 

“Dude, the beach bash duh”, Mark said. He turned to his boyfriend with pleading eyes, lower lip poking out. Renjun rolled his eyes and waved Mark away. 

 

“Ugh, fine. We can go to the little beach thing. Just don’t expect me to get in the water.” 

 

Mark fist pumped the air and picked Renjun off the ground. He loudly kissed the younger man’s cheek, earning a small smile from him. 

 

“You are the absolute best you know that?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just put me down you goob.” 

 

“So what time should we meet for this”, Donghyuck asked. 

 

“Does eight o’clock work or everyone?” 

 

There were unanimous mutterings of approval from the group and it was decided that they’d get together later that evening.

 

“I know you’re good at this stuff but seriously Hyuck, how are you going to hide this tonight”, Renjun asked, pointing at the bloomed bite marks on his thighs. His shorts were riding up to reveal more purple. 

 

“I’ll just wear beach pants and a more fitted shirt. It’s not that big of a deal”, Hyuck responded.

 

“Jesus Christ man, what are you a vampire?” Mark looked incredulously from Donghyuck’s thighs to Jaehyun. 

 

“Have you not seen his teeth?”

 

“I’m sorry Hyuck, I don’t go around looking in people’s mouths.” Mark paused and scrunched his nose at his friend. “Do you two have some kind of biting kink or something?”

 

There was a stretch of silence before Renjun started gagging. 

 

“I! Am! Disgusted! I’m gonna file this under ‘Things I’d Rather Not Know About Lee Donghyuck’.” 

 

“We don’t have a biting kink”, Hyuck said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Could’ve fooled us! Jaehyun could probably rip through metal with his teeth.” 

 

“I’m literally sitting right here”, Jaehyun said, glaring at Mark. 

 

“Yet we’re still gonna clown you anyway.” Renjun smirked at the older man’s annoyed face. 

 

“And on that note, we’re leaving”, Hyuck said as he stood up. He held a hand out for Jaehyun to take, sliding his fingers comfortably between the other. 

 

“Where are you going,” Mark asked. 

 

“To take a nap before tonight.”

 

“It’s not even one o’clock yet.”

 

“Jaehyun likes scheduling naps based on the day so we’re leaving.”

 

“That’s single-handedly the weirdest thing I’ve learned about you to date”, Renjun said. 

 

“Grad school man. My nap schedule doesn’t change just because I’m on vacation right now.” 

 

“That doesn’t explain why Hyuck is going with you. He doesn’t even like naps.” 

 

“I still like cuddling.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t want to hear anything else beyond that”, Renjun said as he watched Jaehyun and Donghyuck walk away. 

 

“I wasn’t going to divulge in anything anyway,” Hyuck yelled back. 

 

~•~ 

 

Hyuck ended up being the one to fall asleep. Jaehyun sat there combing his fingers through Hyuck’s auburn colored hair, smiling at the sound of the light snores leaving the younger man. Seeing Hyuck so at peace tugged at Jaehyun’s heartstrings. The sun coming through their window made the younger man’s tan skin glow and he couldn’t believe that he was with someone this beautiful, that Hyuck accepted Jaehyun into his life.

 

Just thinking about it made him feel sick. The familiar churning of anxiety in his stomach began and he started to feel dizzy with regret. 

 

_ Don’t act like this now when you’ve thought about ending it just a few days ago.  _

 

Jaehyun tried to push it away. He didn’t  _ actually _ want to end things, at least not because he didn’t love Hyuck. Jaehyun wanted to hold on to Hyuck forever but he knew he couldn’t keep this up; unintentionally hurting him and pretending everything would be fine.

 

_ Too late for that when you’ve already done the number one thing he hates. You hurt him taking the coward’s way out _

 

Jaehyun lowered his head to place a light kiss on Hyuck’s head, watching the way his nose twitched a little before he turned over in his sleep. Hyuck snuggled into Jaehyun’s body and stilled before his snoring filled the room again.

 

Donghyuck deserved someone who would be honest, who could communicate effectively. Someone who could handle a little relationship conflict when the honeymoon phase was over. Someone strong. 

 

Someone that wasn’t him. 

 

Jaehyun sank down into the bed, pulling Hyuck’s sleeping body even closer and thanking the higher powers that Hyuck couldn’t see the tears fall from Jaehyun’s face into his curly auburn hair. 

 

🍯🌻

 

“So I’ve been doing some thinking…”.

 

“Oh? About what?” 

 

“About where we’re getting married. I’ve been looking at a few outdoor venues that I really liked.”

 

“Have you decided on one?”

 

“Not yet but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“I want to get married in the States Johnny.” 

 

“I thought you wanted to do something here”, Johnny said. He stopped walking and frowned a little at Taeyong. 

 

“Well yes, I did originally but you’ve spent so much of your life here Johnny. I at least want the most important day of our lives to be in your home country.” 

 

“You don’t have to do that Tae. I’m perfectly fine getting married here.” 

 

“I know that but realistically having a ceremony in America is generally better received than having one here. Plus it’ll be easier to fly my family out than yours since we’re a smaller bunch.” 

 

Johnny took both of Taeyong’s hands and squeezed them tight. He loved how the lights of the boardwalk illuminated Taeyong’s face and brought out all of his beautiful features. He brought the younger man closer and felt as Taeyong’s arms wrapped around his middle. 

 

“Are you absolutely sure that’s what you want”, he asked. Taeyong lifted his head from its spot under Johnny’s chin and smiled. 

 

“100 percent sure.” 

 

“Ugh, can I just fly you out and marry you now?”

 

“No, you can’t. I want our engagement to last longer than a few weeks Youngho, you know this”, Taeyong replied, chuckling. Johnny’s been ready to tie the knot for a while now as opposed to Taeyong wanting to be engaged for at least two years. After much debating (i.e., getting Aunt Sophie to mediate a very passionate discussion), they agreed on waiting a year, with October 12th being the official date. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know but I’m ready now Tae. I’ve been ready for a long ass time now.” 

 

“Patience is a virtue Youngho”, Taeyong said, leaning in to whisper into Johnny’s ear. “Good things come to good boys who wait.” 

 

“Jesus Christ, I hate when you do that.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Don’t act coy with me, you know exactly what I’m talking about you tease.” 

 

“I have no idea what you’re saying, Johnny.” Taeyong removed himself from Johnny’s hold, the only thing keeping them together was his grip on Johnny’s right hand. They moved through the busy crowd of people to find the beautifully decorated beach they’d be dancing at. 

 

“Are my parents already here”, Johnny yelled. The noise increased the closer the couple got to their destination. Taeyong made his grip on Johnny’s hand tighter as they fought to get through the large crowd of people. 

 

“I talked to Sophie before we came, they’ve been here for about an hour now!” Taeyong shuffled his slight body past a couple of teenagers, not paying attention to how he essentially pulled Johnny through them as well. The older man turned around to apologize to the teens for bulldozing past them. 

 

“Is Hyuck with them too?”

 

“He’s down there with them. Jaehyun too.” 

 

Johnny rolled his eyes at the mention of Jaehyun’s name. He’s come close to fighting him within the past week or so. Johnny wasn’t exactly sure what went down with Hyuck and Jaehyun, but seeing his baby cousin upset for that period of time didn’t sit well with him. Especially when Jaehyun spent the same amount of time sleeping on the couch. 

 

“I can’t promise I won’t hit him Tae”, Johnny replied. He lowered his voice now that they were out of the crowd. Taeyong turned around and gave Johnny the biggest stink eye the older man has ever seen. 

 

“You aren’t doing anything to him. Whatever issues Jaehyun and Donghyuck had are clearly resolved. It’s your turn to get over it Youngho.” 

 

“I’m not doing that when I had to sit here and watch Hyuck mope and cry without knowing what was going on.” 

 

“Ugh, you’re insufferable”, Taeyong said as he left Johnny. 

 

Johnny watched Taeyong join his family. Jaehyun and Hyuck looked every picture of a couple stuck in the cupcake phase, traces of whatever week-long argument they had gone. The older man had his arm wrapped around Hyuck’s waist and gazed lovingly at him as Hyuck excitedly talked to Johnny’s parents. 

 

Johnny had to admit, with the exception of the past week, he could see how happy and in love the two were. They were, dare he say, good for each other. He knew he was a little harsh with Jaehyun at times but he only wanted to look out for Hyuck. Most of the time here was wasted on petty fights with Jaehyun, fights that wouldn’t have happened if his roommate was dating someone else. 

 

He sometimes felt bad for trying to take a good thing from Hyuck. In some ways, Taeyong was probably right. He needed to get over the fact that Donghyuck and Jaehyun were a couple. A happy, beautiful, and incredibly in love couple. He knew he’d have to accept the possibility of Jaehyun one day wanting to marry and start a family with Hyuck. Obviously, it would be a slow process but for Hyuck, Johnny would. 

 

He decided to go and buy one of those giant, sugary drinks for Taeyong as an apology. And maybe,  _ maybe _ , apologize to Jaehyun as well. It was a long time coming. 

 

Johnny also kind of missed actually hanging out with Jaehyun but he won’t ever admit to that. 

 

He made his way to a small concessions booth and ordered the drink, lightly tapping his fingers to the beat of whatever pop song was reverberating through the large expanse of the beach. He paid the cashier and thanked them before leaving, only to find himself face to face with someone he never thought he’d see again. 

 

“Chanwoo”, Johnny questioned, equal parts surprised and pissed. 

 

“I thought that was you. It’s been a while Youngho, how are you?”

 

“I was fine before you showed up in front of me after God knows how long.” Johnny’s eye narrowed as he took in the sight of the man before him. “What are you doing here anyway?” 

 

“Well like most of the Korean peninsula at this time of year, I was on vacation. I ran into Donghyuck and his friends one day but the only one I keep seeing is that boyfriend of his.” 

 

“At least you know Jaehyun is Hyuck’s boyfriend because you damn sure won’t be ever again. I still have half a mind to beat your ass into the ground.” 

 

“Why are you and Jaehyun so violently protective of Donghyuck? Do you not trust him to take care of himself?” 

 

Chanwoo’s question took Johnny by surprise. He knew that Hyuck hated being treated like a child, always insisting that he be allowed to do and take care of things on his own unless he  _ wanted _ the help. He hadn’t noticed just how bad his protective streak was, or even noticed that Jaehyun had one for that matter. 

 

“It’s not a matter of whether Hyuck can take care of himself or not. I know he can. It’s a matter of keeping assholes like you away from him so he won’t have to worry about doing that.” Johnny walked away, not wanting to continue being involved with Chanwoo. 

 

“Well, it’s a bit too late for that my friend.” Johnny whirled around to face Chanwoo, confusion painting his face. 

 

“What do you mean ‘too late’?” 

 

“Let’s just say that Donghyuck’s current flame hasn’t been the most honest of people.” 

 

Johnny knew better than to believe anything Hyuck’s ex said to him, especially if it concerned his current boyfriend. Johnny knew Jaehyun was a relatively harmless person, kept to himself unless he knew you. He couldn’t lie for shit, especially when his ears turned red every five seconds. 

 

“What the hell makes you think I’m going to believe anything you say”, Johnny spat. 

 

“You want to protect Donghyuck right? His feelings and whatnot?” 

 

“Get on with it Kang, I don’t have all day.” 

 

“You’ve always been impatient, haven’t you? Well, Jaehyun is more than likely cheating on Donghyuck.” 

 

Johnny’s face fell in confusion and he sincerely hoped that this was another one of Chanwoo’s lies. 

 

“There’s no way…”

 

“Jaehyun has been taking another man out for lunch without Donghyuck knowing. They seem to already know each other; perhaps a little too  _ well _ in fact. I didn’t witness them kiss or anything but is it not odd that he hasn’t at least expressed some possibility of this person being just a friend?” 

 

“What proof do you have of this even happening”, Johnny asked. 

 

Chanwoo pulled out his phone and began scrolling through until he found what he was looking for. He turned the phone around and proceeded to show Johnny a series of photos, all of which included Jaehyun in what looked like a deep conversation with a slim, black haired man. Johnny immediately recognized who it was. 

 

“Doyoung? He and Jaehyun stopped talking to each other after…” 

 

Johnny’s eyes narrowed at the picture before he turned his attention back to Chanwoo. 

 

“Thanks for letting me know. You still need to stay the fuck away from Donghyuck. This little interaction doesn’t change that.” 

 

“I wouldn’t expect it to”, Chanwoo replied, smiling. He watched as Johnny threw away the drink he had just bought. 

 

He wouldn’t get Donghyuck back, but this would be just as fun to watch. 

 

🍯🌻

 

“Hyunnie, come dance with me”, Hyuck yelled over the loud music. Jaehyun beamed and sauntered toward the younger man, putting Hyuck into a fit of giggles as he swayed to the music with a paper cup of ice cream in his hand. 

 

“Wow, Jaehyun has better moves dancing with a cup of ice cream than you do Hyuck”, Renjun said. 

 

“Hardly. Hyuck is a much better dancer than I’ll ever be”, Jaehyun responded. 

 

“Look at you being an intellectual!” Hyuck wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and lathered his face in kisses. 

 

“Take that shit somewhere else”, Mark said, grimacing. 

 

“Are you jealous? Do you want some kisses too Markiepoo?” 

 

“Hyuck, if you come anywhere near me with your mouth, I’m beating your ass.” 

 

“Come on Markie, just one wittle kiss.” Donghyuck began to advance in Mark’s direction, making obnoxious kissing noises along the way. 

 

“Hyuck, I swear to God…”

 

“That’s not very church boy of you Markles.” 

 

Hyuck ended up giving Mark one big smack on his left cheek before he took off running in the other direction. 

 

“How the hell did we end up with these dumbasses”, Renjun asked, he shook his head as he watched Mark tackle Hyuck into the sand, much to the displeasure of the people around them. 

 

“I don’t know, but I’m lucky to have him.” Jaehyun looked down into his ice cream cup and frowned. “I mean, as long as he’d still want me anyway.” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” Renjun watched the older man’s face fall even more. He could tell Jaehyun was fighting some internal battle and that something was seriously wrong. 

 

“I...I fucked up Renjun. Like, really fucked up”, Jaehyun replied. 

 

“I swear if you cheated on my best friend Jaehyun…”

 

“I didn’t! It’s something else I did and when he gave me the opportunity to explain I left out some details and pretty much lied to him.” 

 

Renjun rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. The younger man rubbed at his temples, clearly not in the mood for whatever mess Jaehyun was about to throw at him.

 

“I don’t know what you did but if it’s as bad as you say you need to talk to Hyuck now. Not later on tonight, not next week, you need to do it  _ now _ .” 

 

Donghyuck and Mark ran back to their boyfriends, both of them completely out of breath. 

 

“What’s with the sad faces”, Mark asked. 

 

Jaehyun looked at Renjun, panicked. The younger man slightly tilted his head in Donghyuck’s direction. The action didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

“Jaehyun is everything alright”, Hyuck asked worriedly. Renjun began pulling Mark in another direction to give the couple some space. 

 

“Sunshine, please don’t get angry with me…”

 

“If you have to tell me that then I’m pretty sure I’ll get mad anyway Jae. Whatever it is, just spit it out.” 

 

“Hyuck, there’s something else I have to tell you about my ex.”

 

“What about him”, Hyuck asked. He bit his lip and Jaehyun could practically see the thoughts turning in his head. 

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, that isn’t it.” Jaehyun wished that he had kept his mouth shut and ate his ice cream. 

 

“Hyuck, I-”

 

Jaehyun wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Instead, he was forcibly turned around, the last he saw being Johnny Seo’s fist colliding with his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -casually spreading the Jaehyun vampire teeth agenda...  
> -No, but seriously, does anyone pay attention to those things?  
> -Anyway, on to the important stuff  
> -To stay with Hyuck (and risk bigger fallout) or break up with Hyuck (and still have a fallout)? That is the question.  
> -Jaehyun's internal fight with himself is cracking and what he's been hiding will come to light  
> -He loves Hyuck but boy has some issues  
> -His revealed secrets are seen obviously with the Johnny/Chanwoo interaction  
> -also, how can someone be so evil for no reason? Great question but there are people like this in the world.  
> -I threw in a Johnny/Taeyong moment because there has to be some level of happiness right?  
> -I chose October 12th to be their wedding date because that was the day Regular-Irregular was released. It's also a nice time for an autumn wedding.  
> -I really sat here and debated having Johnny punch Jaehyun in the face. LIke, for 20 minutes.  
> -At the end of this fic, I will include a bonus chapter that has the playlist of songs that have inspired the chapter titles or chapter themes throughout the story.  
> -Throw me some comments. A bone. Something.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Disappointment Has A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We both need to figure ourselves and our lives out before we can be anywhere near each other.”

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

If you asked Jaehyun if he knew that being put in a headlock in the middle of the beach would be the result of dating Lee Donghyuck, he probably wouldn’t have agreed to come to vacation with his family. Yet, here he was turning lobster red, caught between his boyfriend and said boyfriend’s cousin having a screaming match. The clusterfuck of people surrounding them did nothing to diffuse the situation. Donghyuck was pissed because he was still being treated like a child. Johnny was pissed because his baby cousin was dating his roommate. Jaehyun just wanted to breathe and eat his ice cream in peace. 

 

Obviously, with the way things have gone in the past weeks spent in Jeju, that wasn’t going to happen and if you asked Jaehyun how he got to this point, he’d probably say that at least 90 percent of it was his own damn fault. Granted, he can’t control how Hyuck and Johnny’s relationship will look after this little altercation is over but, he can say that he is partially responsible. 

 

“What the hell is your problem Johnny? Let him go”, Hyuck screamed at the older man. Hyuck wanted to gouge his cousin’s eyeballs out but with Mark and Renjun both holding him back, that proved to be a futile attempt. 

 

The entire ordeal was just embarrassing for everyone. 

 

“Can one of you idiots help out instead of just watching”, Renjun yelled at the bystanders. Taeyong ran over just in time, with Aunt Sophie and Uncle Daniel right behind him, shooing people away from the scene. 

 

Taeyong got a hold of Johnny’s middle while Uncle Daniel successfully pulled Jaehyun out of his grasp. Jaehyun could feel himself getting dizzy and coughed repeatedly, hoping to get some air back into his lungs. 

 

“Seo Youngho, have you lost your damn mind”, Taeyong yelled. The bass in his voice was deeper and he looked quite terrifying from Jaehyun’s end. Johnny pointed a finger in Jaehyun’s direction and Taeyong moved with him, stepping slightly in front of Johnny to keep him from getting to Jaehyun. 

 

“If he knows what’s good for him he’ll leave Donghyuck alone. You think it’s okay to just go around fucking other people while you’re with my cousin?”

 

“Johnny, leave him alone! He hasn’t done anything wrong!” 

 

“Hyuck, stay out of it.” 

 

“Quit treating me like a child Youngho! This is my relationship, not yours!”

 

“You don’t need to be with him anymore Donghyuck!”

 

“Johnny, you don’t get to dictate what he can and can’t do”, Aunt Sophie said. Her eyebrows were furrowed and the glare in her eyes matched that of her son’s.

 

“Why won’t you let me be happy”, Hyuck said. He looked like he wanted to cry out of frustration. 

 

“Because he’s cheating on you Hyuck!”

 

Johnny’s statement quieted everyone down and the look of shock and confusion settled over everyone’s faces. Renjun and Johnny looked the most pissed off out of everyone. Mark didn’t know how to react, his face going from shock to confusion and back again. Taeyong looked between Johnny and Jaehyun. 

 

“No, he isn’t, cut it out Johnny.”

 

Johnny removed himself from Taeyong’s grasp. The younger man didn’t try to fight against it and let his arms drop. He was still in disbelief. 

 

“Hyuck, I just saw pictures of him out with his ex-boyfriend. I shouldn’t be surprised given the fact that he cheated on this person but here we are.” 

 

“You cheated on your ex”, Mark asked. His voice was quiet but Jaehyun could hear the judgment laced in it. 

 

“Look, that was in the past but I swear I didn’t sleep around on Hyuck.”

 

“How the hell are we supposed to believe that”, Renjun spat. 

 

“Jaehyun”, Aunt Sophie began. She wanted to believe him but she also doubts that her own son would lie about something like that, especially when it concerned Donghyuck. 

 

“Johnny, I don’t know how you got pictures but trust me, it wasn’t what it looked like. Doyoung and I aren’t together and we never will be. Our past was two years ago.” 

 

“Does Hyuck know that”, Johnny asked harshly. Jaehyun bit his lip and avoided eye contact with Hyuck. 

 

“He knows about the texting but I never told him about going out to eat with Doyoung. Or for coffee. However, I never, ever cheated on him with someone else.” 

 

“I know you didn’t”, Hyuck spoke up. Jaehyun glanced up to meet the blank expression on Hyuck’s face. The only thing giving away his anger was how white his knuckles were turning from holding onto his arm, desperately trying to ground himself. 

 

“I know Jaehyun didn’t cheat on me. I can at least trust him on that.” Hyuck looked away from Jaehyun toward his family. 

 

“Can we have some time alone please?” 

 

Johnny was about to protest but Taeyong stopped him, simply shaking his head and leading the older man in the opposite direction. Mark lagged behind everyone and stopped for a second beside Jaehyun. 

 

“We all trusted you man”, he said in a small voice before he caught up with Renjun. Jaehyun didn’t miss the subtle “I” in Mark’s statement. He felt awful for breaking the heart of the kid who saw him as an older brother.

 

“You have one last time to tell me everything Jaehyun. And I mean it.” Hyuck’s voice was leveled, but the power was still there. 

 

“I wasn’t lying when I said that Doyoung and I texted but I did leave out the parts where I had him fly out and meet with me occasionally.” 

 

“You had him fly out here?” 

 

“Yes. I needed advice and he was the best person to go to for it.” 

 

“What important piece of advice did you need that required you calling your ex after two years to fly down here? Phone calls exist you know.” 

 

“Doyoung prefers doing things in person and besides, it was for us.” Jaehyun didn’t miss the look of disbelief on Hyuck’s face.

 

“You called your ex down here for advice on  _ our _ relationship? Have you lost your mind Yoonoh?” 

 

“Hyuck, I needed to know what to do about Johnny and keeping everything together with you. I don’t know what to do when shit hits the fan; I’ve broken up with countless people because I was afraid of fighting when things got tough.” 

 

“You’re supposed to talk to me about those things Jaehyun, I’m your boyfriend! Not Doyoung, not Johnny, not anyone else! This is something we work on together.” 

 

“I didn’t want to upset you Hyuck!”

 

“Well it’s too fucking late for that, isn’t it?! Multiple times I’ve asked you to be completely honest with me. That’s the very thing you wanted in this relationship from the beginning; or have you forgotten that too?”

 

“Of course I didn’t forget, it’s all I could think about. I feel horrible Hyuck, I never wanted to hurt you.” 

 

“Is this your way of protecting me or something? Because if it is I’m over it. You and Johnny are so adamant about that bullshit and it’s suffocating. You ‘trying’ to spare my feelings by  _ lying _ to me hurts more than the flat truth Jaehyun.” 

 

Donghyuck put his face in his hands and Jaehyun walked up to him. He felt a pang of guilt when the younger man took a step back. 

 

“I trusted you, Jae. You know I hate lying and the fucked up part about it all is that I would forgive you in a heartbeat. I’d forgive you a million times over because I’m stupidly in love with you and I don’t want anyone else.” 

 

“Sunshine…”

 

“No, stop, just stop. You have no right to call me that. Not anymore.” 

 

Jaehyun could see Hyuck’s eyes water, but the tears never came. Hyuck bit his lip harshly, more than likely as a way to keep them from falling.

 

“You texting your ex or meeting him for lunch isn’t the problem. The problem is that you couldn’t tell me. You purposely hid that as some fucked up way of keeping me from getting hurt. I hope you don’t expect me to be okay with this because I’m not.”

 

“Trust me, I don’t. I don’t expect you to forgive me or believe anything I say after this”, Jaehyun replied. He reached out to hold Donghyuck, only to receive a push from him. 

 

“Our problems will not be solved with you holding me or kissing me or taking our clothes off Jaehyun.” 

 

“I’m sorry I put you through this Hyuck. I’m so sorry.”

 

Hyuck lightly touched the rose around his neck; Jaehyun's promise to him. There wouldn't be a need for it, not for Hyuck at least. 

 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

Donghyuck reached up and began to unfasten the rose necklace. He held it in his hand, debating, before taking a hold of Jaehyun’s hand to place it in his palm and close. He held the fist tightly and leaned down to kiss it before pulling away. 

 

“I can’t be with you anymore Jae. Not like this. We...we both need to figure ourselves and our lives out before we can be anywhere near each other.”

 

“This is what you want”, Jaehyun said. It wasn’t a question, more of a finalization of what he knew was coming. 

 

“Maybe one day we can be friends but...I can’t trust you to be someone to have for the rest of my life.” 

 

Jaehyun felt the prickle of tears in the corners of his eyes. He must’ve looked beyond pitiful because Hyuck threw himself into his arms and held him in a bone crushing hug. 

 

_ He ripped the band-aid off for the both of you. At least you won’t hurt him anymore _

 

“You know this doesn’t change things”, Jaehyun began. He held onto Hyuck and felt the younger man tighten his grip. “You know I’ll still be in love you no matter what.” 

 

“I know”, Hyuck replied. He pulled back a little and looked into Jaehyun’s equally wet eyes. Neither of them wanted to cry in front of each other. It would hurt too much. 

 

Hyuck brought both of his hands to Jaehyun’s face and leaned up to kiss him, one last time. It was bittersweet and didn’t last very long but it was something Jaehyun wasn’t going to forget. 

 

“Goodbye Yoonoh”, Hyuck said softly. He sat there a little bit longer before finally willing himself to leave. He walked sluggishly to his family, not once looking back at Jaehyun. The closer he got, the faster he picked up the pace. It wasn’t until Johnny turned around that Hyuck sprinted straight into his cousin’s arms and began crying. 

 

~•~ 

 

Jaehyun called for a taxi to take him back to the beach house. He opened the door and left the key on the small wooden table beside it. There wouldn’t be a need for it anymore. He quickly and efficiently began packing because God knows Johnny wouldn’t want to see him there once everyone got back. 

 

He looked over the room multiple times to make sure he didn’t leave anything until the small piano music box caught his eye. He took it with him, making sure he was careful with it. He left the Funshine bear he gave Hyuck for Valentine’s Day on the bed, deciding that it was something he never wanted to take from Hyuck. He pulled out his phone and pressed the one contact he knew would be there for him right now. 

 

“ _ Hello _ ”, came the serene voice. 

 

“Hey mom, I’m flying home tonight. Can you be there to get me?” 

 

🍯🌻

 

Haeun waited in her pajamas, looking through the small crowd of people in search of her son. When Jaehyun called to let her know he’d be flying home, she didn’t hesitate to get out of bed and come wait for him. 

 

Jaehyun finally came into view after the crowd decreased. He looked tired, so much older than his 23 years of age and he was sporting a mean black eye. His left fist was closed tightly and Haeun could see a gold chain dangling from the side. She ran to her son, upset at the sight of his sad face. 

 

“Jaehyun sweetie, what happened”, she asked. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, eyes just like hers and watched his face crumble. 

 

“I messed up mom. I messed up”, was all he said before he buried his face into the junction of his mother’s neck. It was reminiscent of what he used to do as a child. 

 

She didn’t ask questions. She only sat there and rubbed his back, letting him cry on her shoulder. 

 

Whatever it was, they’d talk about it later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The beginning paragraph of this is indeed, the summary of the story, something I did purposefully.   
> -There are reasons why I had Hyuck be the one to end things instead of Jaehyun. While Jaehyun debated it throughout the story (in the name of protecting Hyuck), he never went through with it because he couldn't bear to part, no matter how troubled he was on the inside. While Hyuck loves Jaehyun dearly, his belief in total honesty comes first. It is important to honor your personal beliefs over anything else, especially if it goes against those things. Jaehyun was unable to be completely honest with Donghyuck and in turn, lost a relationship with him because of that.   
> -I also wanted to show that relationships aren't perfect and that it would be unrealistic for Hyuck to be open to quickly forgive Jaehyun. He knows where the problem lies and is separating himself for Jaehyun so that they can fix whatever personal issues they have.   
> -I'm not gonna lie, I teared up when I wrote this earlier this week. People may not like the chapter and that's fine, no one is entitled to, but it does come from a place of experience, as some parts of my writing may. This situation is more so in relation to how hard it is to let someone go (as it was for Hyuck).   
> -It won't be long before this story ends and the next one begins. For everyone who has stayed with me throughout this story and have supported me, I thank you immensely. There have been times that I wanted to quit writing because I felt like this work wasn't good enough so thank you for just being there in any way you could.   
> -Questions, comments, or concerns? Leave them down below :)


	18. Chapter Seventeen: I’m Alright Even If Things Are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck believed that the universe always works in mysterious ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes!

🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻🍯🌻

 

“I still can’t believe you’re going to keep her.” Yeri stood above Donghyuck, shaking her head as she watched him play with Cocoa. 

 

“Just because Jaehyun and I aren’t together anymore doesn’t mean I’m going to just give up my dog Yeri.” Hyuck smiled softly when Cocoa managed to tug the toy rope out of his grasp. She sat there happily wagging her tail at the accomplishment. 

 

“I’m not saying to put her for adoption or anything. I just think it’s a little harsh on yourself to keep something your ex gave to you. Is it possible to just give her back to him?” 

 

“Probably but I still want her.” Hyuck played tug of war with Cocoa again, letting her win for the seventh time in a row. “Besides, I don’t have anything left to give him and before you ask, I already shipped the Funshine Bear back to his parent’s place.” 

 

“Good. And well, you do have one thing you know…”

 

“Don’t even start.”

 

Yeri sat down in the grass beside Hyuck, taking in the sight of people playing and walking in the park. 

 

“You know I was just joking Hyuck. Um, you guys didn’t actually...you know…”

 

“No, we didn’t.” 

 

They quickly moved on from the conversation. Yeri continued to watch as Hyuck played with the dog, absentmindedly tapping her fingers against the blades of grass. Yeri has been fiercely protective of Hyuck ever since he came home and broke down about his breakup with Jaehyun. Her blood still boils thinking about how upset he was, at how she witnessed strong and feisty Lee Donghyuck reduced to tears. This time, however, she was thankful that he wasn’t blaming himself for a relationship ending and was proud of how far he’s come. 

 

“I still don’t know if I can move on”, Hyuck said, ignoring how Yeri frowned at him for his comment. 

 

“Donghyuck, you will not sit in our living room crying over him again. I love you but I will kick your ass if I can’t get at least five hours of sleep each night.”

 

“I don’t mean it like that. I meant in the sense of finding someone else.”

 

“Hyuck, you need to focus on healing first. You guys put a lot into that relationship in such a short amount of time.”

 

“I know that and I will. I’m just saying that I won’t ever find what I had with Jaehyun in someone else.” Yeri turned away from Hyuck and started to pick at the grass.

 

“You shouldn’t be looking for him in other people Hyuck. If you end up dating again then the person you’ll be with more than likely won’t be like Jaehyun, just like Jaehyun isn’t Chanwoo or how Chanwoo wasn’t Jeno. You’ll find love again.” 

 

“Maybe, but I won’t ever be  _ in _ love again.” Hyuck paused and started playing with one of the holes in his jeans. Even though it’s only been a few weeks, he’s thought about Jaehyun every day since that night on the beach, constantly wondering how the older man was doing. He remembered getting back to the house that night and seeing the room a little emptier without Jaehyun’s things there, how he slept on Jaehyun’s side of the bed with wet eyes and a massive headache. 

 

“We’ll just have to see what the future holds won’t we,” Hyuck continued.

 

“The only thing I don’t care for in the future are classes starting again. Fuck college”, Yeri groaned, rolling her eyes. 

 

“No one told you to be a chemistry major did they?”

 

“No, but once I start working in a chemical biochemistry lab and make bank you will be eating your words.”

 

“Sorry, can’t hear you over my future childhood music education job where I’ll be teaching your spoiled brats Love Scenario.” 

 

“My future children will not be spoiled…”

 

“If Jaemin is the father they will be.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me Yerim.”

 

Hyuck laughed and screeched as the older woman began chasing him throughout the park, Cocoa’s fluffy brown body in tow. 

Donghyuck believed that the universe always works in mysterious ways. And maybe, just maybe, the universe would drop the love of Jung Jaehyun back into his life. Maybe, just maybe, it would keep them apart. Things may be hard now, but he knew they would get better. 

 

🍯🌻

 

“What are you doing up so late?”

 

Jaehyun looked up from the array of blueprints and safety codes on the table in front of him. His mother held a cup of tea, eyebrows raised at the sight of the pencil between Jaehyun’s teeth. He slowly took the writing utensil out of his mouth and stared at her with tired eyes. 

 

“Just, reviewing blueprints for the new music school they plan on building. Dr. Kim gave me ten of them for review so the board can narrow it down to which one they like best.” 

 

“I never really understood your fascination with this kind of stuff. It just seems like more work for a grad student than it should be.” 

 

“That’s the beauty of architecture Mom.” Jaehyun turned back to the papers in front of him and frowned at the stack he still needed to go through.

 

“How about you take a break from all of this and have some tea with me,” Haeun asked. She gave him a childish smile, hoping for a positive reaction. Jaehyun rolled his eyes at his mother’s antics but eventually gave in. 

 

“Yeah sure, why not?”

 

He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she prepared his drink. It reminded him of all the times he spent with her drinking warm milk when he couldn’t sleep in the middle of the night. He tucked a hand under his chin and stared at the bowl of fruit on the counter, deep in thought. 

 

“What’s swimming through your mind Jaehyun?” His mother sat a cup of tea in front of him and sat down beside him. She watched as he (impressively) chugged the hot drink and breathe out deeply through his nose. There was confliction in Jaehyun’s face. 

 

“It’s about Donghyuck again isn’t it?”

 

“I…”

 

“Don’t try to hide it.” 

 

He bit the inside of his cheek and continued to stare inside of his teacup. He didn’t want to look at her in case he started crying.

 

“I miss him. I miss him so much and not a day goes by that I don’t think about him.” 

 

“Have you talked to him since?” Jaehyun shook his head, causing Haeun to frown even more. 

 

“He wants us to take time away from each other. No communication, in person or over the phone. Says we need to figure ourselves out, or me at least.” 

 

“He has every right to do that you know.” Her mouth formed into a tight line, a habit she has when she’s thinking. “I love you Jaehyun but what you did was inexcusable...”

 

“Trust me, I know.” 

 

“Hush and let me finish. While your actions were inexcusable, that doesn’t mean that you have to continue to dwell on it. It’s time to take responsibility for the situation by taking care of yourself.”

 

Jaehyun continued to sit there, eyes growing heavier with sleep. Haeun took note of this and slid the teacup towards herself, earning a small smile of appreciation from Jaehyun. 

 

“Too late for that don’t you think?”

 

“It’s never too late Jaehyun. Now I won’t tell you what to do; you’re an adult and you can take care of yourself. But I want you to make the right decisions.” 

 

“I know. I’ll...I’ll try my best.” 

 

“Good. Now go and get some rest, you look like death personified.” 

 

“What happened to me being an adult that can take care of himself?”

 

“Let’s think about that within reason Yoonoh.” 

 

Jaehyun chuckled a little and leaned in to kiss his mother’s temple before heading to his room. He was still in the middle of unpacking everything he brought from his old apartment. He didn’t know if Johnny had found someone else to live with him or if he finally got Taeyong to move in. Jaehyun wasn’t entirely sure and didn’t have the heart to check.  

 

He crawled into his blanket and curled in on himself. He knew his mother was right; it was time to start thinking for and about himself but it was hard. Hyuck was already moving forward if the gifted Care Bear he sent back to Jaehyun was any indication. Jaehyun knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. He would always be incredibly, undeniably in love with Donghyuck. 

 

He gazed out of his window to the skyline of Seoul, thinking about the future and all of its possibilities. Maybe, just maybe, he’d find love with Hyuck again in that future. Maybe, just maybe, what they had is lost forever. 

 

That very thought stuck with him until the peaceful blanket of sleep took over. 

  
  
  


_ “Not till we are lost, in other words not till we have lost the world, do we begin to find ourselves, and realize where we are and the infinite extent of our relations.” _ -Henry David Thoreau

🍯🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So this is it, guys. We've officially ended this fic. However, Jaehyun and Hyuck's story isn't over yet.   
> -With that being said, keep an eye out for the next installment of this series :)  
> -I chose to end it this way because I wanted to show kind of where they are since it ended and as a way to lead into the next story. Donghyuck has come to terms and we aren't exactly sure with where Jaehyun is but there is some level of acceptance from both of them (even though one may be further along than the other). It doesn't need to be drawn out: short, sweet, and straight to the point doesn't take away from the finalization.   
> -I chose Love Scenario because of that video of all of the kids singing it   
> -I don't really have an explanation for the quote, I just liked it  
> -While the story is completed I will not check that box until I have posted the inspired playlist for this fic (or at least the list itself, still trying to figure out how to upload the Spotify playlist itself). That will probably happen sometime tomorrow.   
> -Much thanks to every reader, comment, kudos, and subscription to this story. I hope to see you in the next one!


	19. JFV Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the list of songs that have helped inspire the title and/or mood of the chapter. Sorry, there isn't a link, I suck at stuff like that. Enjoy :)

🍯🌻 _ Jaehyun’s Family Vacation Playlist _ 🍯🌻

 

*In order starting with the prologue* 

 

     Prologue:  Lullaby: GOT7 

  1. Switch: NCT 127
  2. No Air: The Boyz
  3. See Sea: Hyolyn
  4. Buzzcut Season: Lorde
  5. Truly Madly Deeply: Savage Garden 
  6. Born to Die: Lana Del Rey
  7. Focus on Me: Jus2
  8. When Love Takes Over: David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland
  9. Bailando (English Version): Enrique Iglesias
  10. At Your Best (You Are Love): Aaliyah 
  11. Explosions: Ellie Goulding
  12. Waves: Mr. Probz (Robin Schulz Radio Edit)
  13. Bedroom Wall: BANKS
  14. Let Me Explain: Bryson Tiller
  15. 3:16 AM: Jhené Aiko
  16. Heartbreak Warfare: John Mayer
  17. Always You: Astro



**Author's Note:**

> -Here's another story my dudes because my brain can't shut up AND I MUST WRITE  
> -I'm giving the JaeHyuck tag more content because it's dry asf  
> -Everyone in this story is legal but there aren't any explicit sexy times because I'm too awko taco  
> -I'm basing this off of Korean age so Jaehyun is 23, Johnny is 25, and Hyuck is 20.  
> -Johnny and Jaehyun are very much unaware of what's going on, despite how blatantly obvious everything is. With that being said, Jaehyun has no idea that cousin Youngho is roommate Johnny.  
> -this first part is pretty short but there isn't much going on right now. It's like a mini introduction of sorts.  
> -Comments are my jam so please feel free to leave some!


End file.
